el asesino
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Historia alterna, en epoca antigua-Sentimientos hacia alguien, un pasado desconocido y sangre que se derrama constantemente, todo en conjunto puede resultar en un bello romance o...cap-17, pronto el final, Reviews porfa
1. Capitulo 1:el despiadado muchacho

**ASESINO**

_**Capitulo 1: El despiadado muchacho**_

_No existo para el mundo, y el mundo no existe para mi, soy la inexistencia, la nada, con el único propósito de existir si seme ordena, y obedecer ciegamente las ordenes que seme dan, este es mi credo, el credo, de un asesino_

La resplandeciente y plateada luna brillaba con intensidad en el obscuro firmamento nocturno, sus luminosos rayos de luz caían suavemente sobre la inmensidad de un frondoso bosque, un bosque, que aguardaba un tétrico secreto…

En medio de este, se encontraba una especie de mansión, un castillo hecho de madera que había sufrido por el paso del tiempo. Todas las ventanas estaban sin vidrios y tapadas con tablas, ese lugar era simplemente horrible por fuera, ¿Cómo sería por dentro?...

El lugar, visto desde dentro, estaba completamente desordenado, en deplorables condiciones, viejas y podridas maderas eran las columnas que sostenían el techo del lugar, viejos muebles repartidos por el lugar eran el único adorno.

Y había incluso señales de que el lugar se había incendiado levemente tiempo atrás.

Pero, han así, en el lugar habitaban varias personas que estaban repartidos en distintas habitaciones del lugar, esas habitaciones, más bien parecían celdas de calabozos, con ventanas con barrotes que daban a los corredores del lugar, y las puertas encadenadas por fuera, dentro de cada habitación, una vieja cama, un escritorio y una silla de madera eran todos los muebles que habían.

Cada uno de los "habitantes" del lugar, estaba encadenado al techo o a alguna pared, las cadenas eran lo suficientemente grandes para poder caminar por el lugar, pero no lo suficiente como para salir si es que lograban abrir la puerta

En una de las tantas habitaciones, se encontraba un joven muchacho sentado en la cama de su habitación y recargado en la pared, la luz de la luna entraba por entre las maderas rotas que formaban la pared, esta luz permitía ver su rostro con expresión tranquila, sus ojos negros y profundos, su cabello era largo, le llegaba poco más arriba de los hombros, y era castaño, su cuerpo, era delgado, pero se notaba algo de musculatura en sus brazos y su pecho descubiertos. En sus manos tenía una flauta de madera, y su cuerpo tenía varias cicatrices, desde pequeños rasguños hasta heridas que estaban cubiertas por vendas.

Se escucho un ruido a lo lejos de ahí, la puerta principal se había abierto, dejando entrar a varias personas, era un hombre alto de cabello rubio y que vestía ropas blancas, como sus acompañantes quienes cargaban algunos objetos. Esos hombres se acercaron a las celdas y comenzaron a abrir algunas de ellas.

El hombre alto fue directo a la última celda, donde estaba el castaño, ordeno que la celda fuera abierta, y entro a ella, observo un momento al chico antes de dar la señal de que lo liberaran. Se acerco mas a él y este volteo a verlo fijamente, el rubio sonrió y comenzó a hablar

-Buenas noches Yoh, como estas-le dijo con un susurro

-s…se…señor Marco-mascullo el chico, se notaba por su tono de vos que su garganta estaba seca por completo, el rubio lo noto y saco de un costal una canfín flora con agua, le dio de beber al chico que sorbía el liquido con ansiedad y luego comenzó a toser

-Te tengo un trabajo

El chico respiraba algo agitado por toser tanto y beber algo acelerado, levanto la vista y clavo sus ojos en el hombre de nuevo

-me ayudaras, verdad-le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, el castaño no dijo nada y solo asintió

-Que bien, pues prepárate para tu misión

-Cu…cual…es mi misión-le pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama

El hombre rubio lo volteo a ver-tu misión es Lord Castian, el gobernante de la ciudad de Horono

El hombre salió de la celda, e Yoh comenzó a sacar algunas cosas del costal que estaba sobre su cama, saco una camisa, un pantalón unas botas negras y una larga túnica blanca con una capucha para cubrir su cabeza, también tomo del costal, dos espadas envainadas y un cuchillo plateado y delgado.

En un lugar distante a aquel bosque se hallaba una ciudad de imponente tamaño, Horono, ese era su nombre, y era conocida por ser una ciudad independiente al gran reino de Arcara, el reino más cercano a esa ciudad, y uno de los más importantes del continente.

Sobre una pequeña montaña, se encontraban 5 individuos formando una línea y vestidos con largas túnicas blancas, los 5, llevaban con siguió un arma, el primero de la izquierda una hacha de gran tamaño, el que le seguía, lo que parecía ser un bastón de hierro, el primero de la derecha unas dagas metidas entre un cinturón que llevaba, el siguiente, un arco con varias flechas, y el que estaba en medio, llevaba en la espalda dos espadas envainadas cruzadas formando una 'X' y sujetadas a su cuerpo con unas cuerdas.

-Es hay-dijo uno de ellos señalando un templo en medio de la ciudad, no parecía ser una iglesia, mas bien, el hogar de algún noble, de alguien importante.

-Si-mascullo otro

El que estaba en medio se descubrió la cabeza, dejando ver su cabellera castaña y su mirada fría clavada en el templo-Vamos-susurro y bajo corriendo a gran velocidad la montaña seguido de sus camaradas

La ciudad era rodeada por una gran muralla de unos 5 metros de alto, y varios guardias se encontraban distribuidos por toda la muralla, era al menos uno por cada 10 metros de la muralla.

Estaban ahí, más que para proteger la ciudad de un ataque, para poder informarle a los demás de un posible ataque enemigo. Uno de los tantos guardias alcanzo a ver a unos individuos bajar con velocidad la montaña que no estaba muy alejada de esa ciudad, pero antes de poder decir algo una flecha entro por la cavidad donde estaba su ojo y salió por la nuca de él, matándolo al instante y cayendo sin vida del otro lado de la ciudad. Los otros guardias voltearon para ver aterrados el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero, y volteando para ver a los 5 acercarse cada vez más, uno de los guardas, sin pensar saco una ballesta y disparo una flecha que hubiera atravesado a uno de ellos de no ser porque un hacha se interpuso en la trayectoria de esta. El soldado miro atónico la escena y luego sintió un dolor punzante en su estomago donde estaba clavada una daga delgada y de gran filo, el hombre la retiro con fuerza pero luego sintió el mismo dolor en el pecho, luego de nuevo en su estomago y finalmente en su garganta, comenzando a escupir sangre en grandes cantidades y dejándose caer muerto.

El pánico se izo presente, y los 5 sujetos ya estaban frente a la muralla, los soldados se calmaron un poco pensando que no subirían, pero de todas formas algunos corrieron para avisar sobré ese ataque.

Los que se quedaron hicieron un gran esfuerzo para no temblar y salir corriendo cuando vieron que los cinco individuos subían con gran agilidad por la muralla aprovechando las grietas que tenia, el primero en subir fue el castaño quien se impulsó con las manos en el borde de la muralla dando un gran salto y desenvainando ambas espadas al mismo tiempo que lanzo contra dos guardias que habían corrido para avisar sobre el suceso atravesándoles justamente la nuca a ambos y las espadas salieron por las gargantas de las pobres victimas provocando un gran derrame de sangre, el joven calló de pie del otro lado de la muralla desde aquella altura de 5 metros sin sentir dolor alguno.

Los demás guardias observaron con asombro y miedo la crueldad del joven de unos 22 años por mucho, y ese fue un error fatal para ellos pues no pusieron atención al resto del grupo quienes mataron al resto provocando el brote de un rio de sangre que escurría por la muralla hasta el suelo.

Los otros cuatro, bajaron de la muralla como el castaño aunque con más cuidado que el cayendo sobre algo(o alguien) o bajando poco a poco como cuando subieron.

El castaño tomo la delantera caminando lentamente hasta recoges sus espadas que saco sin respeto alguno de los dos cuerpos sin vida. Alzo su mirada y pudo distinguir a distancia más guardias acercarse, ya sabían de su llegada, el joven corrió decidido hasta el encuentro con los soldados matando a quien se le interpusiera siendo ayudado por los otros cuatro que también asesinaban sin piedad alguna a los militares que defendían su hogar, el muchacho castaño izo una seña con la cabeza indicando que iría por los tejados de las casas, y uno de sus compañeros(el del arco) lo siguió, y los otros tres siguieron por su cuenta deteniendo a los soldados para que ellos pudieran cumplir su objetivo.

Los dos siguieron sin muchas dificultades su camino hacia el templo ubicado en medio de la ciudad, no se encontraron con ningún guardia más hasta llegar a la entrada donde parecía los esperaban, pues habían muchos hombres armados con ballestas y espadas en la entrada principal del templo.

Yoh volteo a ver a su acompañante quien asintió levemente, Yoh volteo nuevamente a ver la ubicación de su objetivo, volteo a ver justo debajo de el e ideo su siguiente movimiento, se dejo caer de esa gran altura y amortiguó su caída clavando su espada en la cabeza de un guardia quien callo arrodillado escupiendo chorros de sangre, Yoh saco su espada de ese cuerpo de un solo jalón y se percato de las miradas de miedo y de ira de los otros guardias, quienes no esperaban una ráfaga de flechas cayendo de las alturas proveniente de un hombre con túnica blanca en el techo del edificio de enfrente. Todos los guardias quedaron, o muertos o en condiciones en las que ni siquiera podían moverse, Yoh se aproximo a la entrada del templo que emitió un estruendoso ruido al abrirse y dejar salir una carreta jalada por dos caballos que casi le pasa por encima al castaño quien, con agilidad felina salto por completo la carreta, y al caer logro distinguir a un hombre de edad avanzada asomar su rostro por una de las ventanillas de la carreta. No podía equivocarse, aquel hombre coincidía perfectamente con la descripción de su objetivo, y sin más, corrió para poder alcanzar la carreta, seguido de el sujeto del arco que lo alcanzó y corrió a su lado hasta que una flecha atravesó su corazón, Yoh entonces volteo y se percato que dos hombres, montados en dos caballos lo perseguían y uno de ellos sostenía una ballesta, el chico sonrió levemente y se detuvo de golpe, saco el fino cuchillo de entre su túnica y lo lanzo directo al hombre de la ballesta, quedando incrustado justo en medio de su frente, el muchacho salto y cayó sobre aquel animal sin jinete y reanudo su persecución, siendo ahora perseguido también.

Enfoco un poco su vista y se dio cuenta que la muralla comenzaba a abrir una de sus puertas, también se percato de que saldría justo por donde entro, y volteo a un lado encontrándose con los cuerpos sin vida del resto de los integrantes de su equipo, lo cual pareció no importarle en lo mas mínimo.

La persecución se extendió hasta salir de la ciudad y adentrarse en un bosque, el chico seguía siendo perseguido muy de cerca por el jinete aun con vida y decidió que era tiempo de desasearse de él, saco una de sus espadas y salto al caballo de su perseguidor clavando su espada justo en su estomago y empujándolo para que callera, pero alcanzó a sujetar la espada que llevaba en la cintura y giro para quedar mirando al frente y con el impulso de ese giro lanzo la espada dando justo en una de las llantas de madera de la carreta haciendo que esta perdiera el control y se estrellara con un árbol.

El castaño bajo de su caballo y observo detenidamente la escena

-Siguen vivos-susurro para sí y en efecto, dos guardias salieron de la carreta y seguido de estos Lord Castian.

El chico sonrió levemente y se lanzo al ataque, uno de los soldados izo lo mismo sacando su espada y atacando al muchacho quien se agacho para no ser tocado por el arma y dio una vuelta y media tomando impulso y clavando su espada en la espalda del militar, atravesando justo por donde estaba la columna, por lo que le provoco un inmenso dolor antes de que muriera, en un rápido movimiento tomo una daga que estaba en la cintura del soldado y dio otra media vuelta para lanzar la daga que atravesó la boca del último obstáculo entre él y su objetivo, mismo que miraba aterrorizado la crueldad de la que era capaz ese chico al asesinar a tanta gente sin sentir ni una pisca de remordimiento(o al menos eso aparentaba).

El hombre quiso huir pero un dolor en su pierna selo impidió, en el choque una tabla se había clavado en su pierna. El hombre tenía una mirada llena de desesperación imaginando que final tan mas despiadado le esperaba. El castaño se acerco a él con lentitud.

-Espera por favor, ten piedad-gritaba el hombre con miedo

-Lo siento, debo cumplir mi misión-fueron sus palabras mientras seguía avanzando

El hombre se puso de pie sudando por el temor a morir-Y, y cuál es tu misión-exclamo con horror ese hombre

-Tú eres mi misión-le dijo con seriedad y clavo su espada en el estomago del hombre que escupió sangre manchando la túnica de el joven, quien saco su segunda espada y con un solo movimiento atravesó de lado a lado el cuello del hombre.

Respiro hondo y luego empujo con el pie el cuerpo degollado de Lord Castian para sacar su espada de ese cuerpo sin vida, se quedo quieto por un momento, parecía meditar lo sucedido, y luego devolvió las espadas a las vainas que llevaba en la espalda. Dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta al calabozo que llamaba "su hogar" desde hacía ya tanto.

-Es sorprendente-dijo un hombre que estaba oculto detrás de un árbol-simplemente, una máquina perfecta de asesinar

-Si-le dijo un hombre alto y de cabellera rubia-es mi mejor creación…

_Continuara…_

_Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta historia, tratare de seguirla pronto, dejen reviews por fa_


	2. Capitulo 2: un animal

**El asesino**

_**Capitulo 2: un animal**_

_En una bella vereda, dentro de un reino esplendoroso y de gran tamaño, corría apresurado un muchacho, se dirigía al castillo, no precisamente a ver al rey sino, a su descendiente, el niño sonreía mientras corría apresurado para llegar a aquel lugar, ya se le había hecho tarde, siempre iba a ese lugar al medio día, y ya pasaba de este, aun así sonreía con ilusión, levaba en la mano unas flores que acababa de arrancar de los jardines de las personas que vivían hay. _

_Ya se encontraba frente al castillo, rodeo la gran muralla que delimitaba a este y se puso a buscar por entre una de las grandes paredes de piedra una abertura por la que entraba al castillo_

_-Mira esto un pequeño ladrón, quieres entrar al castillo para atacar al rey-escucho la vos de una persona detrás de el, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con dos hombres altos que no distinguir bien pues el sol lo encandilaba_

_-Mira eso, lleva consigo unas flores, de seguro se trata de algún enamorado de la pequeña princesa-dijo el otro sujeto-¿este nos sirve?-pregunto y el hombre a su lado asintió_

_-Que quieren-les pregunto el niño con temor a lo que le pudiera pasar_

_-Solo llevarte con nosotros, ven, nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarte-le dijo uno y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Gracias, pero…no, tengo algo que hacer-les contesto el niño y se dio la vuelta_

_-Pobre ingenuo, cree que tiene opción-dijo el sujeto que estaba de pie y lo golpeo en la espalda con un bastón, el niño callo en el suelo y volteo a verlos-tranquilo, ya verás cómo es mejor esto-y el niño vio al hombre levantar su bastón y golpear con el su cabeza_

Yoh abrió de golpe sus ojos poniendo fin a su sueño, estaba recostado en su cama en la pequeña celda a la que entraba muy poca luz. Dentro de aquella mansión de madera, la noche no difería mucho del día, en el lugar tenía poca iluminación, los hombres que allí se encontraban encerrados, pasaban el tiempo ejercitándose, hablando entre ellos y buscando cualquier cosa con la cual entretenerse para no volverse locos por culpada de ese encierro. Para el castaño, esa vida no era tan mala, en realidad, era la única que conocía, así que, no estaba mal para él, su tiempo libre, lo ocupaba leyendo tantos libros como le era posible, era uno de los privilegios de ser _la perfecta maquina asesina_, la cantidad de libros que quisiera leer y una vela que iluminaba su habitación lo suficiente para hacerlo, el muchacho encendió la vela y tomo uno de sus libros, escucho un sonido, la gran puerta principal se había abierto, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y el joven castaño supo que era hora de interrumpir su lectura, la puerta de su celda se abrió y le dio paso a un hombre alto, rubio y con la cara pálida y triste expresión, no era Marco, era alguien que mostraba una personalidad por demás diferente

-Buenos días Yoh, como estas hoy-le dijo con vos suave

-bi…bi, bien-se esforzó para poder hablar

-Me alegro-saco de un maletín unas llaves y lo liberó de sus cadenas-muéstrame tu brazo-le dijo y tomo su brazo izquierdo que estaba ventado, lo descubrió y reviso una herida, era grande pero no de peligro-tu cicatrización es buena, ya no corres el riesgo de que esto se infecte-le dijo y lo envolvió con una nueva venda

-Fausto, que es paraíso-le dijo y lo volteo a ver con curiosidad, Fausto lo miro algo intrigado

-Donde escuchaste eso

El muchacho levanto con su brazo libre el libro que estaba leyendo-Aquí, aquí dice, repite una palabra que no entiendo, paraíso es la palabra

Fausto observo el libro, sonrió y dejo el brazo vendado del chico y lo volteo a ver-El paraíso es…am…como te explico, es un lugar en el que te sientes en paz y armonía, un lugar en el que no existen ni los tormentos ni el dolor, el muchacho lo miro confundido, y Fausto lo miro, pensó que ahora había más dudas en su mente

-Ya veo, y que es un ángel

Fausto sonrió de nuevo, esperaba más preguntas pero no se imaginaba que esa fuera la siguiente-Un ángel, es la más hermosa criatura que puede existir en el universo, son de corazón puro y buscan auxiliar a quienes lo necesitan-Fausto volteo haber a Yoh, el chico meditaba las palabras de Fausto, y luego izo una pregunta mas

-Que es un demonio

Fausto lo miro intrigado, no era común que el muchacho hiciera tantas preguntas-Mira, un demonio es un monstruo, cruel y sin sentimientos que busca hacerles el mal a las personas y que se esfuerza por causar pena y dolor-observo en el rostro del chico que tenía una mirada perdida en recuerdos y meditaciones

-¿Soy un demonio Fausto?, ¿eso?, ¿eso es lo que soy?

Fausto lo miro confundido-por…por qué dices eso-el muchacho lo miro, luego se sumergió entre sus recuerdos

_El chico caminaba con paso muy lento alejándose del cuerpo de su última victima_

_-Papi-escucho una vos débil detrás de él-Que le hiciste a mi papá-El castaño se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la mirada llena de lagrimas de un pequeño niño, y la mirada con rabia de una jovencita que sostenía la mano del pequeño_

_-Yo…era…era mi misión-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirles, jamás alguien lo había cuestionado por sus acciones, o bien, no había vivido para hacerlo._

_-Tú, tu eres…que es lo que eres- el chico no comprendió la pregunta, ni entendió el sentimiento de los dos niños que lloraban, en su vida solo había experimentado la ira, nunca otra cosa, y por lo que comprendía, creía saber lo que era el miedo, pero eso, eso que los niños sentían era algo raro para el_

_-Que, que hacen-les pregunto_

_Los dos lo miraron-Lloramos, lloramos de tristeza porque mataste a nuestro padre-le respondió la niña con furia_

_-Tristeza, que es tristeza-ambos lo miraron_

_-Tristeza, es lo que sientes cuando pierdes a alguien que quieres, es una sensación de dolor, aquí-dijo señalando su pecho-en el corazón, es lo que sentimos por tu culpa por qué mataste a nuestro padre, porque nos quitaste a alguien que nos quería y queríamos_

_¿Tristeza?, ¿cariño?, que eran esas cosas que el joven no recordaba a ver experimentado antes, era algo que simplemente no podía comprender, se dio la vuelta y se alejo escuchando los desgarradores llantos de los niños._

Reacciono y vio la preocupada cara de Fausto-le e provocado dolor a alguien, soy un demonio por eso-le dijo y se volteo mirando por entre las maderas el exterior

-No, no eres un demonio

-pues tampoco un ángel-le dijo con su tono serio y frio-los ángeles les ayudan a las personas, yo les causo dolor, los ángeles viven en el paraíso, y eso es algo que nunca voy a ver, ¿o sí?,

-No lo sé, el paraíso se izo para que la gente descanse del sufrimiento que sintió en vida

-¿Tristeza?, ¿dolor?, ¿Cariño?, ¿sufrimiento?, porque yo no puedo sentir eso-le dijo el chico, en su rostro tenía una mirada de confusión

-Quien dice que no puedes, son sentimientos humanos, y tú eres un humano, eso es lo que eres

-no, las personas me han dicho que no tengo sentimientos, ¿por qué lo hacen?, también me dicen que soy inhumano, que soy…una bestia, un animal-el chico sintió que sus ojos emitían un liquido cálido, pocas veces recordaba a verlo visto en su cara

-estas triste, lo ves-le dijo limpiando las lagrimas del joven-esto es prueba de que eres humano

-Y…el cariño, no sé que es-lo miro aun confundido

-El cariño, amm, como describirlo, no sé, es como el amor pero no tan fuerte-fueron las primeras palabras que se le ocurrieron

-¿amor? Y que es eso

-Amm, bueno, es…una rara sensación, hace que tu corazón lata con un ritmo más rápido que de costumbre, como con la adrenalina, no sé cómo explicártelo, pero, si se que algún día lo sentirás, y cuando lo sientas, lo sabrás reconocer al instante. Fausto lo seguía mirando, su rostro mostraba aun desconcierto, pero luego lo volteo a ver

-Puedo llegar a conocer todas esas emociones que los demás sienten

Fausto le sonrió-si estoy seguro, dime una cosa Yoh-le dijo y el joven lo miro con intriga-Te gustaría salir y ver como es el mundo de día- el muchacho asintió, eso era algo que le daba curiosidad, ver con sus ojos lo que sus libros describían con tanta fantasía, un día soleado

El muchacho caminaba sintiendo adrenalina, por primera vez vería la luz del sol sobre la tierra, los arboles y demás cosas, se encontró frente a la puerta principal y Fausto dio la orden de que fuera abierta, los, guardias se sorprendieron, nunca habían visto al chico salir con la luz del día, otros de los hombres sí, pero el…él nunca debía salir, era la orden del señor Marco. La puerta finalmente fue abierta y el muchacho, con ambas manos atadas se emocionó y salió corriendo del lugar tropezando al salir pero seguía emocionado, era algo increíble, todo estaba iluminado, como si una gran casa se incendiara, solo que en lugar de horribles gritos el trinar de aves era el sonido que se escuchaba. Marco se encontraba afuera, observando atónico al chico.

-Que es lo que el ase aquí-pregunto con furia el rubio

-necesitaba aire fresco, no es bueno que este siempre encerrado-le contesto Fausto y sus miradas se cruzaron, no era un secreto que en cuanto el bien de Yoh, ellos dos diferían mucho

-pues si ese es el punto puede salir durante la noche

-Que de malo tiene que su piel reciba algunos rayos de sol

-Ese no es el problema, el problema es…olvídalo

-Cual, que en el día existe la posibilidad de que haya gente en el bosque y de que Yoh los mate, acaso no crees que Yoh puede estar bajo control

-Tu bien sabes la respuesta, Yoh no es muy estable-El hombre alzo su brazo izquierdo, al cual le faltaba la mano.

-Sí, lo sé, pero de quién crees que es la culpa

-A que te refieres

-Que a que me refiero, lo sabes bien, tu eres el culpable de su 'inestabilidad'

-yo, no he hecho más que cuidarlo desde que llego a mi

-Jaja, a quien crees que engañas, desde que llego ese niño lo has tratado como si fuera alguna especie de animal

Marco rio un poco y mostro una mirada sínica-Bueno, eso es más o menos correcto, pero, gracias a eso el niñito se convirtió en una perfecta maquina asesina, que nos ha servido bien todo este tiempo

-El no es una maquina, es una persona con sentimientos

-Con sentimientos, ja, tu sabes que el no conoce otra cosa que no sea la furia, es un despiadado asesino

Fausto lo miro con rabia, el siempre había visto a Yoh como un hijo, y nunca soporto ver el maltrato del que era víctima-Yo también pensaba eso, que al final avías logrado quitarle sus emociones, pero me alegro de haberme equivocado, el sigue siendo una persona aunque no lo creas, y si fuera tu sentiría temor, temor de que en algún momento el no resistirá mas y te tratara de matar, y estoy seguro que ese día llegara pronto

-ja, piensa lo que quieras, Yoh es un animal, lo creas o no, es un mi animal, supongo que ya habrá respirado bastante no, que vuelva a su celda de una ves- Fausto lo miro con más rabia que antes mientras que Marco seguía con su sonrisa sínica y confiada

-se…señor-se escucho la débil vos de un hombre detrás de ellos, era de un hombre que se arrastraba por el suelo, sin poder mover sus piernas y con sangre en la boca-Escapo, el…el joven, escapo…

Ambos se miraron con pánico, Yoh, la perfecta maquina de asesinar, ese animal, había escapado…

_Continuara…_


	3. capitulo 3:El demonio y el paraíso

_Bueno, pues de nuevo yo escribiendo mi historia que espero les guste y muchas gracias por brindarme parte de su valioso tiempo para leer mis tonterías, ojala les este gustando la historia, créanme que me esfuerzo en escribirla, pero mejor me dejo de tonterías y les presento el nuevo capítulo de:_

_**Asesino**_

_**Capitulo 3: El demonio y el paraíso**_

El gran y frondoso bosque proporcionaba una gran sombra, arbustos muy frondosos y arboles altos con grandes ramas, era un lugar en el que un asesino encontraría fácilmente un escondite apropiado. Por el lugar transitaban a caballo varios hombres, tres de ellos con túnicas blancas, dos con ropas militares, y los dos que iban más atrás con ropas formales, eran dos rubios, uno con una mirada melancólica, y el otro con una de ira combinada con miedo.

-Ya estarás contento no-dijo uno de ellos rompiendo el silencio que había-gracias a que sacaste a Yoh de su celda, el escapo, te das cuenta que pones en riesgo todo lo que he logrado, si lo encuentran, si lo capturan y lo interrogan, todo lo que he logrado…¡se irá al diablo!

-Cálmate marco, no creo que Yoh salga siquiera del bosque, y menos que diga algo que te incrimine, el no sabe nada

-de todas formas, sería mejor no correr con el riesgo, porque demonios escapo

-No escapo, escuchaste al soldado, Yoh dijo que quería dar una vuelta por el lugar, los soldados no lo dejaron y lo más lógico era que él los matara, o bueno, a dos de ellos, del tercero tú te encargaste

-selo merecía, dar un paseo, que demonios tiene en la cabeza, 'ir en busca del paraíso'-repetía las palabras del militar que asesino tiempo atrás-a que se refería con eso

-Bueno, pues Yoh a estado preguntando cosas como que es un demonio, un ángel, y también que es el paraíso, el quiere llegar ahí, y quiere aprender a sentir emociones como el cariño y el amor

-¿Al paraíso?, que estupidez, quien es el imbécil que le metió esas cosas en la cabeza-dijo y lanzo una mirada acusadora a Fausto

-No lo sé, quien es el idiota que le presta libros para que se entretenga, porque la idea la saco de un libro-lo miro con una risa burlona

Marco solo se volteo-Y de qué libro saco la idea he-Fausto busco entre su maleta y saco el libro que Yoh leía, selo arrojo a Marco y él lo observo un poco-…'La sagrada biblia'-leyó las letras doradas en la portada y luego lo arrojo-MALDITA SEA, hay que encontrarlo rápido, no sabemos de lo que es capaz-los jinetes aceleraron el paso recorriendo el bosque en busca de Yoh

* * *

El bosque se extendía varios kilómetros, era mucho más grande de lo que el joven castaño pensaba, pero se maravillaba de ver la vida que se vivía durante el día, veía a los animales recorrer el bosque, a los pájaros volar y trinar por entre las ramas de los arboles, todo un mundo nuevo para él, seguía caminando por el lugar para ver si encontraba algo más que ese gran bosque.

No tardo mucho en encontrar algo que le gusto mucho, era un claro en medio del bosque, un espacio sin árboles donde había varias flores de muchos colores y tipos diferentes, en el lugar varias mariposas de diversos colores se posaban de flor en flor recolectando polen al igual que varias abejas. El muchacho miro con calma el lugar, se sintió tranquilo, calmado como nunca antes, se recostó recargado en un árbol y observo por un largo rato el hermoso lugar hasta que cerró los ojos "esto es el paraíso" pensó el muchacho mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido, al fin había encontrado eso que tanto anhelaba ver, o por lo menos, eso era lo que creía.

Su mente divago por un momento, se sintió algo extraño, una sensación que nunca había sentido antes, nostalgia, llego a su mente la idea de que lo que sentía era eso, nostalgia, ¿por qué?, nunca había estado ahí, o si, no, definitivamente no recordaba haber visto ese lugar antes, más que…en sus sueños, aun así era un momento de suma tranquilidad para el chico y eso era lo que importaba en ese momento, luego se preocuparía por descifrar sus extraños sueños.

El muchacho estuvo durmiendo por un largo rato hasta que hoyo que alguien se acercaba a dónde el estaba y abrió los ojos encontrando lo que parecía ser una persona que lo observaba, el muchacho no distinguió muy bien quien era

-está usted bien-pregunto con una vos sumamente dulce, una vos que el chico creyó haber escuchado antes

El muchacho se incorporo levantándose, se froto un poco los ojos y bostezo, el castaño tenia la vista baja y lentamente observo el cuerpo de la chica que llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sin mangas y de color negro, en sus pies unas simples sandalias, subió su mirada y observo en su cuello un collar de garras grises, el muchacho frunció el seño creyendo reconocer aquel artículo, continuo su recorrido observando en el rostro de la chica unos rojos y carnosos labios, una larga y rubia cabellera cubierta por una bandana roja, y unos hermosos y claros ojos color miel.

-esta…está usted bien-volvió a preguntarle la chica, el joven sacudió con su cabeza creyendo que eso era una alucinación o un sueño pero no, rea realidad que tenia frente a él a la más hermosa mujer que en su vida avía visto y se sonrojo levemente-Veo que no tienes nada

-…yo…yo…preciosa-articulo el chico, la joven se sonrojo levemente-am…yo…me…me quede dormido

-aaa, solo era eso, bueno-la chica seguía sonrojada, el castaño la miraba a los ojos y eso la hacía ponerse nerviosa, bajo la vista esquivando la mirada del joven y observo que sus manos estaban atadas-porque, porque estas atado-le pregunto y el joven volteo a ver sus muñecas

-Am…bueno yo…-la chica no dejo que terminara y tomo con suavidad las manos del joven, saco de entre su vestido un cuchillo y lo acerco a las manos del joven

El castaño se estremeció y aparto las manos-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño-la chica volvió a tomar las manos del joven y corto la soga liberando sus manos-así esta mejor no-la chica sonrió con dulzura y el chico se sonrojo nuevamente

-am…si...si yo…am…gracias-el chico sonrió, pero esta vez no sonrió solo porque si como asía antes, en ese momento sentía algo que nunca antes sintió, una extraña sensación que le recorría todo el cuerpo

-De nada, estas herido-dijo señalando un vendaje en su brazo

-No no no, estoy…estoy bien…

-Bien-la chica se dio la vuelta y se recostó entre las flores-que hacías en un lugar como este-le pregunto alzando la cabeza para verlo

-pues yo…vine a pasear un rato

-Este lugar es hermoso, no crees

-Si…si, igual que tu-la chica sonrió y nuevamente un tono carmesí invadió sus mejillas

-dime, cuál es tu nombre

-mi nombre, mi nombre es…-el muchacho creyó escuchar a alguien acercarse-debo irme-mascullo y se alejo rápidamente adentrándose nuevamente en el bosque

-Espera…-exclamo la chica pero era demasiado tarde, el joven se había ido

-Princesa-la joven reacciono y volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con un muchacho de cabello azul y prendas militares-princesa por fin la encuentro, no se aleje quiere, si algo le pasa su padre me matara-el chico sonrió

-HoroHoro, no me llames princesa quieres, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo-dijo y se levanto de entre las flores, el chico sonrió nuevamente y ambos se alejaron del lugar

* * *

El muchacho seguía corriendo, alejándose lo más posible de aquel lugar, no quería ver su paraíso manchado de sangre, alguien estaba cerca de él, alguien lo perseguía, siguió corriendo aparentando no saber que alguien estaba detrás de el, hasta que una lanza paso zumbando por su oreja y dejando una marca en su mejilla, el chico entonces volteo para ver a un hombre con capucha blanca que estaba sobre un árbol, luego sintió un dolor intenso en su espalda, volteo para ver a otro encapuchado con un látigo en la mano

-Hola, ¿Yoh? ¿verdad?, te estábamos buscando-el chico volteo a un lado para ver a otro encapuchado sosteniendo una espada y acercándosele-ven con nosotros, el señor Marco te busca

En el rostro del chico apareció una mirada fría, se puso de pie lentamente y luego el hombre del látigo trato de golpearlo pero el chico izo uso de sus sorprendentes reflejos y detuvo el látigo con la mano

-Pones resistencia he, no importa, será más divertido-el muchacho jalo el látigo con fuerza arrebatándoselo al hombre que se arrojo a él para atacarlo, Yoh era un gran experto en armas y movió el látigo golpeando con gran fuerza el rostro del hombre que cayó al suelo sangrando de la mejilla.

-No quiero causarles dolor, por favor, solo déjenme en paz

-Ja, que nos causaras dolor niño, eso quisieras-los otros dos encapuchados se arrojaron para atacarlo, el primero fue el que sostenía la espada que blandió para golpearlo, pero Yoh esquivo con facilidad el ataque y golpeo con fuerza el estomago del hombre, luego sujeto su cabeza y la estrello con su rodilla en varias ocasiones, empujo al sujeto con el rostro ensangrentado. Yoh se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el otro encapuchado sosteniendo la lanza que le avía arrojado antes. El sujeto corrió hacia él quien lo esquivo con un gran salto y luego lo golpeo con ira en la espalda con el codo haciendo que callera pesadamente en el suelo. El chico se quedo quieto hasta sentir un dolor en su pierna y su hombro, dos flechas se encontraban incrustadas en su cuerpo, el muchacho las retiro, no habían dejado heridas muy profundas, pero si un dolor intenso. Luego observo a otros dos encapuchados y dos soldados frente a él, los encapuchados se arrojaron contra él quien no pudo moverse con la agilidad de antes y fue golpeado por los puños de los dos sujetos que lo derribaron, el castaño alzó un poco la mirada

-Ya no eres tan rudo he-le dijo un soldado que se acerco a él y lo golpeo en la cara con el mango de su espada dejándolo inconsciente

* * *

-despierta Yoh-susurro un hombre frente al castaño que estaba encadenado a una pared, no con las largad cadenas que le permitían moverse con mayor libertad, en esa ocasión solo eran unos grilletes pegados a la pared

-Donde…donde estoy-susurro el chico medio adormilado

-Estas bien, tranquilo, déjame ver tu rostro-el chico alzó la mirada y pudo ver el rostro de Fausto

-Que…que fue lo que paso

-aaa…esos animales que se hacen llamar soldados te golpearon, y todo por alejarte un poco de aquí, déjame ver, mm, es una herida algo grande-dijo observando una cortada en la frente del muchacho, el se puso a recordar lo sucedido y entre sus recuerdos vio algo, vio su paraíso, y vio también a la chica rubia de piel nívea, el muchacho sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, Fausto observo esa expresión en el rostro del chico

-Valla, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así-le dijo y el también sonrió levemente

-Lo encontré Fausto, lo pude ver, era el paraíso-le dijo el chico con su gran sonrisa en el rostro-y…también conocí a un ángel-Fausto lo miro ahora con intriga-tenias razón, ellos quieren el bien para todos, y son hermosos, muy hermosos

-Así, y como era el ángel pequeño

-tenía el cabellos dorado y una linda piel blanca

-ja, veo que te divertiste hoy e

-Sí, me siento muy extraño, siento algo raro en mi estomago, no sé que es, pero me hace sonreír y me gusta esta sensación

-Estas feliz Yoh, ahora ya conoces la felicidad-el chico cerró los ojos, en su rostro ya no aparecía esa acostumbrada mirada fría, se había convertido en una de calma y tranquilidad

-Así que ya despertaste he Yoh-El rostro de Fausto se ensombreció al escuchar esa voz proveniente de afuera de la celda-Fausto, si eres tan amable, déjame un momento con Yoh-El hombre salió del lugar dejando solos a Marco y a 'su animal' y al pasar junto a él le lanzo una mirada con rabia devuelta de la misma forma

-Porque huiste Yoh, porque escapaste de este tu hogar-el rubio comenzó a hablar y a acercarse más al joven muchacho

-No escape…fui a dar un paseo

-Sí, ya me dijeron que fuiste en busca del paraíso, nunca vuelvas a irte de esa forma si, créeme que si algo malo te pasara yo…yo no…no se qué aria-le dijo con la voz quebrada

-Señor Marco

-Créelo o no, yo me preocupo por ti, siempre lo hago Yoh, y siempre lo are

-Señor, está usted enfadado con migo-le pregunto Yoh conmovido por las palabras del hombre

-No, estoy feliz de que nada malo te halla pasado Yoh, enserio, y para que veas que no existe ningún rencor, y de que tengo toda mi confianza en ti, te voy a asignar el liderazgo de una muy importante misión pequeño

El castaño sonrió levemente, en ese momento no sentía la emoción de siempre por una nueva misión, algo sucedía que la idea de salir y matar ya no era tan buena para el-Y cual…cual será mi misión señor Marco

El hombre rubio estaba de espaldas a Yoh, y su rostro drásticamente había cambiado del semblante triste que le había mostrado antes, a una sonrisa sínica y llena de confianza, una tétrica sonrisa-Tu misión pequeño Yoh…es Anna Kyouyama

_Continuara…_

_Listo, me costó mucho pero ya esta, el tercer capítulo de esta historia que espero les agrade_

_Y por favor, si quieren que continúe esta historia déjenme reviews para saber lo que piensan de esta. Espero sus comentarios Bye, pásensela bien y luego subo el próximo capítulo…o no….dejen reviews please_


	4. capitulo 4:recuerdos

_fffff, aquí, yo de nuevo, agradeciendo sus reviews primero, especialmente agradezco a carlie, por su pequeñísimo comentario jajaja, gracias por considerar que soy un buen escritor, y espero no decepcionarte ni a ti ni a mis demás lectores a quienes también agradezco que lean mi historia._

_Bueno, bueno, a lo que vienen, el cuarto capítulo, disfrútenlo_

_**El asesino**_

_**Capitulo cuatro: Recuerdos**_

_Era de día en un hermoso y verde prado, las aves trinaban mientras volaban por entre los árboles que florecían por la primavera, un día en el que dos niños corrían por el lugar, una pequeña de cabellos rubios y piel clara, con un vestido de fina seda blanca, y un niño, con viejas y desgastadas prendas, la cara sucia y el cabello desordenado, ambos como de unos 7 u 8 años de edad. Ellos reían y jugaban juntos como grandes amigos que eran, sin importarles que ella fuera de la nobleza y él un simple campesino, eso no era importante para ellos y el creciente cariño mutuo que sentían._

_-Siempre seremos amigos, verdad-le decía la pequeña sentada en el pasto_

_-Claro, siempre_

_-Y si un día me llevan lejos de aquí._

_-No, eso no será importante, si te alejan de mí, te buscare hasta encontrarte_

_-Y si…-en su cara apareció una mueca de tristeza-si mi papá, me quiere casar con un príncipe, como me dice aves_

_El niño le sonrió inocentemente-pues entonces, si te quieren casar con un príncipe, te llevare lejos, porque cuando sea grande me quiero casar contigo-la niña sonrió con las palabras de ese niño_

_-Yo también me quiero casar contigo cuando sea grande, te quiero mucho-Los dos siguieron jugando, su vida era perfecta siempre que estuvieran juntos, y eso inevitablemente llego a su fin_

-Anna-la joven escucho una voz y se movió un poco entre su cama

-Anna-la voz insistía, pero la chica no tenía intención alguna de levantarse

-Anna, ya despierta, el sol ya salió-la chica se levanto poco a poco quedando sentada en su cama frente a la culpable de que no pudiera seguir con su sueño

-No tengo ganas de levantarme, estoy cansada-le dijo con pesar a la chica que la observaba

-Anna, tienes que…levantarte-le decía mientras la jalaba para levantarla de la cama

-mmm, no, pilika, tengo sueño, déjame dormir

-Anna, casi es medio día

-y que, no tengo planes para hoy

-De todas formas, una princesa no debe quedarse dormida tan tarde

-mmmm-la chica se rindió y dejo de oponer resistencia, odiaba con toda el alma que su amiga le recordara su posición social, y que le dijera que era una princesa, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con 'la responsabilidad tan grande de ser princesa', esas eran las palabras de su padre, y las repetía una y otra y otra vez, era simplemente insoportable para ella el tener que fingir ser quien no era, ella no quería una elegante vida de lujos y comodidades, bueno, en parte sí, pero no si eso implicaba el no poder hacer lo que quisiera cuando lo quisiera, y el no poder salir del castillo sin escoltas, ella prefería pasar el tiempo paseando por el reino, tirándose entre las flores del campo y amaba dibujar, era una excelente dibujante.

Por fin luego de un largo rato la chica termino de alistarse, se había puesto su habitual vestido negro sin mangas, en la cabeza llevaba su bandana roja y en su cuello un collar de grises garras, el único recuerdo que le había dejado su gran amigo, su primer gran amor, era ridículo, pero cada día ella recordaba a aquel pequeño que la visitaba y jugaba con ella en su infancia, ella estaba consciente de que recordar eso era absurdo, ¿cuán patético sonaba que una mujer de 22 años, siguiera recordando el infantil romance que tuvo con un plebeyo a los 8 años?, para ella era mucho, pero de igual forma inevitable, no solo había sido su primer amor, sino el único, y también su primer y único amigo sincero. La chica se reunió con su amiga que seguía en su habitación sentada en uno de los sillones, noto la presencia de Anna y se levanto.

-te ves muy hermosa Anna-sonreía la chica

-sí, claro-Anna no mostraba mucho entusiasmo, casi nunca lo hacía-donde esta mi padre

-El rey salió muy temprano, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer

-Como siempre ni siquiera se despidió de mí

-Anna, sabes que el rey es un hombre ocupado, y además, salió my temprano, si no te levantaras tan tarde…

-olvídalo, no tiene importancia-dijo y se dirigió a la puerta para salir del lugar

-A dónde vas a ir hoy-le pregunto con algo de preocupación

-iré a merendar, luego, no sé, ya seme ocurrirá algo si-la chica salió dejando a su amiga preocupada en la habitación, ella no era como cualquier otra princesa, era muy singular y siempre lo había demostrado, pero en los últimos días se comportaba más rara que de costumbre, seguramente tenía que ver con el compromiso que el rey había arreglado para su hija, lo que como era de esperar, no complació en lo mas mínimo a la joven princesa.

* * *

El sol ya se encontraba en su puto más alto, y entre el reino de Radic se encontraba una mujer transitando las calles, llevaba una larga túnica con una capucha que cubría su rostro, la mujer caminaba lentamente, era muy común para los habitantes ver a esa joven caminar por el reino, y se dirigió a un bosque como asía siempre, se adentro un poco y luego volteó para ver si alguien la observaba, luego de revisar que nadie estuviera cerca, se descubrió la cabeza dejando ver su cabellera rubia, dirigió su vista a los arboles del lugar, y como una niña pequeña se echo a andar con pequeños saltitos, ¿ridículo?, si, y ella era consciente de ello, pero cualquier persona a la que se le niega la libertad de ser un niño actuaria como lo hacía Anna, desde su infancia, todo había sido aprender protocolos, modales, y cosas propias de la heredera al trono, esas eran las razones por las cuales ella pensaba en vivir la vida con tanta libertad como pudiera, ya que pronto contraería matrimonio con quien sabe quién y se convertiría en una reina, una reina que nunca podría salir del castillo, bastante difícil era el escaparse de su escolta personal, ¿Cómo sería una vez que fuera una reina?.

Aparto esas cosas de su mente, en esos instantes lo único que importaba era ella, así que se dirigió al mismo lugar donde el día anterior había encontrado a aquel extraño muchacho, en todo ese tiempo solo había pensado en el, en su encuentro, en las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado, no sabía porque, pero el encuentro con ese muchacho la había dejado muy confundida, incluso había recordado al pequeño de 8 años que le prometió casarse con ella una vez que fueran adultos, en realidad, el se parecía a él, NO, no se parecían, pensaba, seguramente se debía a que el muchacho llevaba ropas viejas y sucias, y que parecía había estado en una prisión o algo así, si, de seguro era que eso le recordaba a su sucio amigo, solo eso, si.

La joven rubia se sentó recargándose en un árbol, extendió los brazos que luego puso detrás de su cabeza y lentamente serró los ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño. No sabía cuántas veces más disfrutaría de apacibles momentos como ese, así que los disfrutaría sin importarle que pasara.

* * *

La ciudad de Hrono había sido atacada recientemente, mas sin embargo la actividad seguía como si nada hubiera pasado, el único cambio, que la gente trabajaba en ese lugar solo por miedo, por miedo al nuevo gobernante. Y este se encontraba en una de las grandes habitaciones del templo que ocupaba el centro de la gran ciudad, a este lugar se dirigía un hombre de cabellera rubia con una gabardina blanca, se acercaba con paso firme y decidido. El hombre se encontró con el gobernante de Horono que se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio dándole la espalda al sujeto que recién llegaba, el estaba mirando por una ventana y con una copa de vino en la mano.

-Y bien, que es lo que quieres-dijo el hombre rompiendo el silencio, el nuevo gobernante de esa ciudad se dio la vuelta, quedando frente al rubí que lo miraba fijamente

-Buenos días Fausto, justo la persona que quería ver

-Déjate de tonterías Marco, para que mandaste a tus hombres por mí

-Solo para conversar, y quería preguntarte si el chico ya está listo para su nueva misión

-¡eres un maldito, creí que reconsiderarías sobre eso!-exclamo con enfado el hombre

Marco rio sínicamente y bebió un sorbo del vino en su copa-Porque tanta oposición ante la nueva misión de Yoh-Fausto se sereno un poco antes de hablar

-tú sabes porque no quiero que el realice esa misión, sabes lo que su 'objetivo' simboliza para el

-Ja…esa chiquilla no es nada para él, o bien, eso es lo que él piensa, ya que no tiene conocimiento de cómo era su vida hace algunos años

-Ya te lo dije antes, no creo que Yoh siga comportándose como hasta ahora, el ya no es una bestia, sus emociones y sentimientos, los que tanto le reprimiste, ahora han despertado, y pronto el se revelara contra ti, es cuestión de tiempo para que recupere la memoria, y cuando lo haga, y se dé cuenta de todo lo que has hecho…

El hombre fue interrumpido por las risas de Marco-Acéptalo Fausto, Yoh ya dejo de ser una persono, ahora es solo una bestia, sigue con tus fantasías, pero eso no cambiara que Yoh es ahora mi mascota-el hombre izo una pausa y bebió el liquido restante en su copa-El chico está listo o no-volvió a preguntar con voz firme

Fausto suspiro resignado-Si, sus heridas no eran de gravedad, el está listo para cumplir con su nueva misión

-perfecto, será esta misma noche-Fausto abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo por esas palabras-si me permites, estoy algo ocupado, ser el nuevo gobernante me tiene muy ocupado-rio sínicamente una vez más y se dio la vuelta observando por la ventana sus nuevos dominios-Hoy es la ciudad de Horono, mañana, Radic, después el continente entero, pero seré el gobernante.-dijo para sí, su rostro mostraba un terrorífico semblante.

* * *

Las celdas de una gran mansión se encontraban en completo silencio, ni un murmullo se oía en el lugar, el joven castaño recargado en la pared de su "habitación" sostenía en sus manos una flauta de madera, algunas veces se preguntaba de donde la saco, muchas veces se preguntaba cosas como esa, no tenía conocimiento de cómo era su vida cuando niño, recordaba algunas cosas, veía en su mente imágenes de él transitando por las calles de un lugar que nunca había visto, también venia a su mente un prado verde y el olor a frescas flores, lo que más lo intrigaba, era un angelical rostro que solo veía en sus sueños, y que nunca distinguía con claridad.

-Oye tu, pequeño-el muchacho reacciono con la vos de un hombre que se encontraba en la celda de enfrente-así que te escapaste pero luego te encontraron e, que estúpido eres-le dijo y se echo a reír como un loco

-Yo no huy, solo paseaba por los alrededores-le respondió calmadamente, desde ese día su semblante tétrico había cambiado por uno más sereno

-Sí, sí, sí, todos dicen lo mismo-el hombre se recostó en su cama y seguía riendo como antes

Yoh no puso mucha atención en aquel sujeto, era muy común que recibiera burlas de los demás hombres, también comentarios en los que alababan sus instintos asesinos, "esa maniaca forma de matar digna de un desquiciado", como solían decir, Yoh en pocas ocasiones pensaba en eso, para él no existía gusto alguno en la acción de terminar con la vida de alguien, lo hacía, solo porque se le ordenaba, no por diversión como muchos otros.

-Hey niño-hablo otro sujeto, más joven que el anterior, casi de su misma edad-cuando es tu próxima misión ha, yo estaré en tu equipo-decía con un tono burlón

-No lo sé-respondió con tono frio

-Estarás en su equipo, mis más sinceras condolencias-se sumo a la conversación otro de los hombres-te has enterado de que nadie que haya trabajado con el sobrevive, seguramente es porque él los mata-rio un poco, Yoh seguía sin dirigirles la vista, solo escuchaba como siempre

-Sí, el maldito hijo del diablo-hablo el joven-oye, que buen nombre, serás el hijo de Satán, jajajaja-los hombres se reían con esas palabras como locos, Yoh no encontraba la gracia de esas palabras, suponía que tanto encierro ya les había afectado, pero decidio ignorarlos como hacia siempre

* * *

La noche llego, fuera de la mansión se encontraban 5 hombres 4 de ellos con túnicas blancas, y uno de ellos, un joven de cabello castaño que se encontraba frente a Marco, llevaba sus ropas rasgadas que tenía puestas siempre que estaba encerrado

-Bien Yoh, esas listo para cumplir con tu misión-le dijo el rubio, el joven asintió levemente-bien, pues, como serás el líder de tu equipo, me pareció bien que tuvieras algo distintivo, así que mande a que te hicieran esto-el hombre saco de un costal un traje de color negro con bordados de color naranja, era un traje de dos piezas, con un pantalón negro y una camisa sin mangas de cuello ancho y alto que cubría parte de su rostro, saco de este también, una espada corta y ancha, de color rojo casi naranja, en una vaina con una correa para sujetarla a su brazo o pierna

El chico miraba con un extraño gesto de impresión en el rostro el regalo de marco-Mu…muchas…gracias-dijo el chico como si no supiera que tenía que decir en ese momento

-No me lo agradezcas pequeño, es algo que demuestra el aprecio que te tengo-el hombre entrego todo a Yoh que se vistió de inmediato, y cargo en la espalda sus características espadas, y en su pierna ajusto la nueva espada.

-vamonos-indico el chico y el resto del grupo se dispuso a partir

-Yoh-grito marco al muchacho que se alejaba y se detuvo de golpe

-Usa la espada con tu objetivo, y déjala en el lugar donde te encargues de ella-El muchacho movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se alejo con el resto

-Para que quieres que se queden con esa reliquia-cuestionó otro rubio detrás de Marco

-Simple, solo quiero regresárselo a sus propietarios,-su rostro mostro una expresión de enfado-Los Kyouyama me causaron dolor, me quitaron cosas valiosas para mi, solo les devolveré el favorcito, quitándoles a su heredera…

_Continuara…_

_Bueno, ojala les haya gustado_

_Déjenme reviwes porfavor, y subiré pronto el próximo capitulo_

_Bye, cuídense mucho_


	5. capitulo 5:¡Decide!

_Nuevamente yo jaja, con el estreno (hay si no, estreno ja) del quinto capítulo, gracias por el apoyo, por los reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia, espero recibir mas reviews, y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo_

_**El asesino**_

_**Capitulo 5: ¡Decide!, destruye al demonio o muere el ángel**_

La noche siguió su curso, y el silencio del bosque solo era interrumpido por los veloces pasos de cinco hombres bajo la luz de la luna que resplandecía en el cielo y era amenazada por las nubes que se aproximaban por el horizonte. Los 5 sujetos se detuvieron, observando el reino que se encontraba al final del bosque, los cinco respiraban agitados por el gran camino que habían recorrido, uno de ellos, el más joven, vestido con un traje negro, bajó de un árbol en el que se encontraba, había algo raro, ese lugar, parecía…creía haberlo visto antes, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para alejar esas preguntas de su mente, lo único en que debía pensar era en su misión, su objetivo, solo eso era de importancia, y siguió su camino, adentrándose en el desprotegido reino de Radic, un lugar de gran tamaño, en medio de este, se encontraba un castillo, grande y seguramente muy bien resguardado, los hombres siguieron sin ningún contratiempo su camino, atravesándose por encima de los tejados con sigilo y rapidez, su meta ya se encontraba frente a ellos, el gran castillo que en su interior protegía a la próxima víctima de Yoh, el mismo, reviso cuidadosamente el castillo con la vista, como queriendo guardar en su mente cada mínimo detalle, pero su sorpresa se hizo visible al darse cuenta de que ya conocía cada detalle de esa construcción, las paredes mas gastadas de lo que recordaba pero, lo tenía todo gravado en su mente…un momento ¿De lo que recordaba?, pero, ¿Cómo era posible que el chico recordara un lugar que nunca había pisado?, su mente le estaba jugando pesadas bromas que lo confundían, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente con toda calma despejando su mente y centrándose en la idea de matar a su objetivo, el momento había llegado, y la primera flecha se disparo contra un guardia que estaba en la entrada del castillo y cayó muerto sin hacer mucho ruido, su compañero situado del otro lado de la gran puerta se percato de esto solo segundos antes de que un hombre clavara un afilado cuchillo en su garganta evitando así que el hiciera cualquier ruido, la misión iba bien, Yoh observaba la escena desde lo alto, y luego su vista se dirigió al interior del castillo, dio rápidamente con lo que buscaba, encontró la ubicación de cada uno de los guardias que estaban del otro lado de la gran barrera que rodeaba el imponente castillo, bajo con sigilo del techo de la casa sobre la que estaba y avanzo decidido, escalo sigilosamente la gran barrera seguido de sus camaradas en turno y de un salto llego a un árbol que estaba cerca, esta acción hizo que el árbol se meciera ligeramente y esto llamo la atención de dos guardias cercanos, ellos se aproximaron hasta el árbol, quedando frente al grueso tronco, se quedaron inertes mirando hacia arriba buscando algo, o a alguien, mas no tuvieron mucho tiempo y dos afiladas espadas cayeron de lo alto incrustándose justo en sus frentes, matándolos al instante, los cuerpos cayeron y acto seguido, el castaño vestido de negro bajo silenciosamente del árbol, tomo sus armas y volteo a ver a los hombres sobre la barrera, uno de estos hiso una señal con la mano y el castaño avanzo hacia la entrada al interior del castillo, se oculto tras un arbusto y observo la protegida entrada al castillo.

Suspiro dispuesto a pensar de qué forma entraría entonces, el castillo, de ese lado de la barrera, era una gran construcción con varias torres en medio de varios y hermosos jardines muy bien decorados con fuentes y un pequeño estanque en medio de uno, también con caminitos de piedras blancas que daban al castillo, y a un pequeño quiosco en medio de uno de los jardines, su mente divagaba nuevamente, se veía a él jugando con la pequeña que aparecía diariamente en sus sueños, ese era, ese era el lugar con el que soñaba, no, era imposible, ¿cómo podía soñar con un lugar que nunca había visto?, las mismas malditas preguntas regresaban a él otra vez, alzo la vista para despejar su mente un poco y dio con la respuesta de su primera pregunta, ¿Cómo iba a entrar?, el joven se dio la vuelta y observo la barrera donde los otros cuatro lo observaban hiso una señal con la mano y los sujetos avanzaron, el chico se arrastro con mucha cautela para que no notaran su presencia, llego hasta la pared de una de las torres del castillo, y comenzó a escalar, subió silenciosamente resbalando un par de veces pero logro al fin, llegar hasta una de las ventanas de una habitación en lo alto del castillo, para su buena suerte esta se encontraba abierta, y con sumo cuidado entro sigilosamente, al estar dentro volteo a un lado encontrándose con un cuerpo femenino cubierto por finas y blancas sabanas, la chica de cabellera larga y azul estaba completamente desnuda, y el joven se percato pues las sabanas eran delgadas y se transparentaban las formas del cuerpo de ella, un extraño calor invadió su cara y lentamente el resto de su cuerpo al momento que se alejaba sin poder apartar su vista de ella, que en ese momento se movió levantando los brazos y apartando la sabana de su descubierto pecho, la primera reacción del chico fue el pánico de que despertara y lo descubrieran, mas luego de que la joven no se moviera mas, el miedo desapareció y sintió que le ardían las mejillas, y cerro fuertemente los ojos alejándose del lugar golpeándose con una mesita en medio de la habitación y chocando con la puerta que luego abrió y se salió, cerró la puerta silenciosamente y respiro algo agitado, no creía lo que había visto, ni entendía muy bien el sentimiento de vergüenza por a verlo hecho, pero aclaro su mente y se alejo del lugar, caminando lenta y silenciosamente hasta encontrarse con un encapuchado que entraba por un balcón del castillo que daba al corredor por el que caminaba, el encapuchado se quedo inerte observándolo y luego descubrió su rostro, era aquel joven que se había estado riendo como loco tiempo atrás

-hey, hijo de Satán, ya has hecho tu labor-dijo en un susurro pero su tono burlón fue notable

-No-respondió el castaño con tono frio

-mmm, lastima, sigamos buscando, y quien la encuentre primero gana-hecho una pequeña risita y se alejo, Yoh también se fue por el lado contrario al que su maniático compañero había tomado, en su trayecto se encontró con los otros, con mucho sigilo revisaron por cada habitación que encontraban sin hallar otra cosa más que empleados del castillo. Que era lo que estaba pasando, ¿la princesa no estaba en el castillo acaso?, el chico se dirigió junto a una de las habitaciones que estaba al final del corredor, era el único lugar en el que aun no buscaba en ese piso, abrió lentamente la puerta y entro a la habitación que estaba vacía, la cama estaba desarreglada, la persona que dormía hay, ya se había levantado, el chico reviso la habitación y noto que la ventana se encontraba abierta, se acerco y observo que fuera había un amplio balcón, se acerco y luego noto una presencia tras él, se dio la vuelta encontrando a su joven camarada que lo miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro, el joven avanzó sin ponerle atención a Yoh y se recargo sobre el borde de piedra del balcón, su rostro expreso una sonrisa tétrica a la vez que volteaba a ver a Yoh.

-Hay esta-dijo el joven y rio silenciosamente, Yoh se acerco a él y se inclino un poco para ver a una chica que miraba la luna, estaba parada en medio de un jardín de espaldas a ellos, al lugar llegaron los otros tres observando a la chica

-Bien, ya la encontramos, as lo tuyo chico, indico uno de los encapuchados entregándole una ballesta

-usare esto-dijo y saco la espada de color rojizo tomándola con la mano derecha y retrocediendo un poco para lanzar el arma, fijo su objetivo y estaba listo para terminar con la misión, se dispuso a lanzar el objeto cuando la chica volteo ligeramente lo suficiente para dejar ver que debajo de una blanca sabana con la que cubría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza se escondía un rostro de blanca piel, la chica echó para atrás la sabana descubriendo su cuerpo, llevaba un vestido blanco y largo, y movió un poco la cabeza agitando su larga cabellera rubia. El muchacho miraba incrédulo

-el…el…ángel-susurro al momento que dejaba caer aquel objeto

-Que haces imbécil, completa la misión y vámonos, pronto comenzara a llover-le indico uno de los sujetos tras él, Yoh estaba con una mirada de sorpresa y temor, como era posible que Marco le haya encomendado matar, a un ángel, su precioso ángel, el más joven de todos recogió la espada y la puso en la mano de Yoh que seguía sin reaccionar

-bueno ya, lánzale la espada, mátala y vámonos-Yoh reacciono y lego observo la espada en su mano, ¿Qué hacer?, cumplir con su objetivo y matar a la chica, o salvar a su ángel y defraudar al señor Marco, ¿Qué hacer?, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS DEVIA HACER EN ESE MOMENTO?, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, y luego impulsivamente comenzó a levantar el brazo y se preparaba nuevamente para lanzar el arma, fijo su objetivo, era el momento de finalizar su misión, la opción era más que obvia, no había de otra, el chico se acomodo la espada en la mano, respiro hondo y luego…lo hizo, lanzo aquella arma hacia atrás y esta cayó al suelo resbalando hasta llegar debajo de la cama ocultándose perfectamente

-Qué demonios es lo que haces-lo cuestiono incrédulo a lo que sus ojos le mostraban uno de los sujetos

-no-dijo casi en un susurro inaudible aquel joven

-¿QUE?-lo cuestiono el más joven

-Dije, NO-exclamo el castaño, era tiempo, era el momento, era la hora de dejar de influenciarse por las malditas ordenes que se le daban y pensar por su cuenta, empezando por elegir lo que haría en esa misión, no estaba dispuesto a matar a tan bella mujer, a su querido e indefenso en ese momento ángel.

-Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo

-Sí, y no me arrepiento

-Maldito, maldito traidor-le espeto el joven y luego lo ataco con un fulminante puñetazo en el estomago con tal rapidez que el muchacho no pudo hacer nada, antes de caer debido al dolor otro de los sujetos le dio una patada en la cabeza que le provoco la abertura de la herida en su frente y que cayera golpeándose con un gran ropero del cual cayo una manta que envolvía algo

-vigílalo-ordeno el joven a uno de los hombres que asintió-veo que no eres de utilidad, lastima, yo me haré cargo de matar a la chica, y luego, te mato a ti-el chico bajo del balcón saltando hacia un arbusto seguido de sus compañeros y luego se acerco sin disimuló alguno a la mujer que seguía mirando al cielo con suma calma hasta que oyó los pasos que se acercaban a ella acompañado de un grito de dolor a su espalda, dio media vuelta y se topo con uno de los guardas, que, seguramente la había visto y había decidido ir a decirle: _princesa, no debería estar aquí, la escoltare a su habitación_, mas el hombre no emitió sonido alguno, y Anna instintivamente bajo un poco la vista y se topo con una filosa espada atravesando el estomago del soldado, que cayó sin emitir mas que el ruido de su cuerpo chocando con el suelo, y detrás de el, un hombre, un joven más o menos de su misma edad, que la miraba con una desalineada expresión en el rostro.

-Buenas noches señorita-dijo ese extraño joven, y Anna quiso gritar mas una mano que presionaba su boca selo impidió, y luego un brazo la atrapo impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento-que hermosa noche la de hoy no, supongo que eso te trajo aquí en este momento, y, si te preguntas que me trajo a mi aquí, pues, te lo diré-el joven hiso una pausa y luego se acerco a la chica y junto su frente con la de ella mirándola a los ojos-te voy a matar…-le susurro y luego saco un afilado cuchillo que movió rosando la ropa de la chica-mmm, esto es algo aburrido no, ya se, que tal si tu y yo tenemos un duelo a muerte, que te parece he

* * *

Dentro de la habitación Yoh recobraba el sentido y abrió lentamente los ojos mientras levantaba la mirada encontrándose con el hombre que lo había pateado frente a él, y en sus piernas una había manta que el muchacho retiro dejando caer de esta una carpeta color café obscuro de piel, aquel objeto le resulto familiar al chico que la tomo y abrió topándose con varias hojas que tenían varios escritos, retiro las hojas una por una como buscando algo en especial, luego en las hojas dejaron de aparecer textos y se topo con varios dibujos, hasta que detuvo su búsqueda cuando se encontró con el dibujo de dos pequeños, tomados de la mano y sonriéndose frente a frente en medio de un corazón, la reviso por un momento la imagen y luego dio con todo, saco de entre su ropa la pequeña flauta y la observo por un momento

-Es…es…-susurro el chico

* * *

_-ya es muy tarde, el sol está por ocultarse, tengo que irme a casa o mi mamá se enojara conmigo-decía un pequeño de cabello castaño sentado sobre el césped junto a una pequeña de dorados cabellos_

_-Sí, está bien, pero antes, toma-extendió su mano en la cual tenía una flauta de madera finamente tallada_

_-que es-le pregunto el muchacho tomando aquel objeto_

_-un regalo, hace un tiempo me dijiste que querías aprender a tocar algún instrumento musical, y este es uno que puedes llevar contigo siempre_

_-muchas gracias, pero, yo no tengo nada que obsequiarte_

_-no es necesario, así está bien-la pequeña sonrió dulcemente_

_-No, espera, ya se-dijo y llevo sus manos a su cuello de donde retiro un collar de garras grises casi plateadas-ten-le ofreció el objeto a la chica que lo tomo entre sus manos y sonrió nuevamente-así los dos tendremos algo del otro_

_-Sí, gracias-el chico se levanto y se retiro por un arbusto junto a la muralla del castillo_

* * *

-…es…-puso fin a sus recuerdos y se levanto lentamente sintiendo aun adolorido su pecho y su estomago

-que crees que haces-lo cuestiono el hombre encomendado a vigilarlo

-No…no…no lo voy…voy…a, permitir-decía en un susurro y con la respiración agitada

-que cosa

-No, no, no le harán daño a Anna, no… ¡a mi Anna!

-Tu…Anna-el hombre rio un poco-ahora que tonterías dices hijo de sata…-el hombre no completo la frase pues el castaño clavo en su estomago una de sus espadas

-No soy el hijo de Satán-comenzó a hablar y luego saco del cuerpo del encapuchado su espada-me llamo Yoh…Yoh Azakura, y ahora lo sé-el muchacho se dirigió al balcón de la habitación y observo al joven deslizar aquel cuchillo por el cuello de ella, su ángel, su amiga de la infancia, su querida Anna, ahora más que nunca no iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño, el castaño bajo de un salto del balcón y al caer llamo la atención de los tres hombres que estaban con Anna, como también la de algunos guardias reales que escucharon el ruido a lo lejos

-déjenla-dijo con un tono de vos muy sereno y una vista sería muy fría

-y si no-le dijo uno de ellos quien saco un arco y rápido le disparo una flecha que el chico detuvo cortándola por la mitad, aquel encapuchado sele lanzo para atacarlo y fue recibido con una patada voladora en la cabeza que lo dejo inerte tirado en el suelo, el joven le hiso una seña con la mirada al que sostenía a Anna y este la soltó para atacar al castaño quien también se acerco hasta quedar frente a él segundos antes de que Yoh golpeara con el puño su cara y luego diera media vuelta para rematarlo con el codo nuevamente en su cabeza, el castaño quedo de espaldas al joven que no predio tiempo y lo ataco lanzando el cuchillo que sostenía y encajándolo en el hombro de Yoh

-uuuff, tu intento por salvar a la damisela en peligro fallo, ahora, pagaras con tu vida-dijo y tomo de entre su ropa un báculo de hierro-aunque, no estaría mal divertirme contigo un rato-acto seguido el joven golpeo con ira el cuerpo del castaño que emitió gritos de dolor-jajaja, que pasa, no te diviertes, yo sí, jajajaja…-su risa callo al sentir un punzante dolor en su espalda, volteo y dio con la chica que sostenía un cuchillo que clavó cerca de sus costillas-maldita….maldita perra, como te atreves-se dio la vuelta y la miro con ira en el rostro

-Alto, tu, aléjate de la princesa-le grito un hombre con una ballesta en la mano, el joven se apresuro a huir del lugar huyendo de las flecas y armas de otros soldados

-Señorita, está bien-le pregunto uno de los guardias

-sí, sí, estoy bien-la chica volteo a ver a su salvador y se sorprendió al reconocer su rostro bañado en sangre, era aquel joven que había visto en el bosque, el chico emitió un leve gruñido y uno de los soldados se aproximo a él con una espada dispuesto a matarlo

-¡No, HoroHoro, detente!-grito la chica algo histérica

-pero Anna, ¿Por qué?

-el me salvo, binó a ayudarme

-Pues siendo así se le debe reconocer su acción, pero está muy mal herido, debe recibir atención médica pronto o, morirá

-Si, por favor, llévenlo al castillo y que lo atiendan

-Si princesa-exclamo el militar y los soldados se llevaron a Yoh que había quedado inconsciente mientras que Anna lo observaba, coincidencia o destino que aquel joven al que vio en el bosque fuera también quien le salvo la vida, esa pregunta seria para después, ahora, la vida de aquel castaño peligraba…

_Continuara…_

_Jajaja, termino, bueno, este capítulo, que tal, alguien se aperaba que los dos pequeños fueran Anna e Yoh, jajajajaja, bueno, pues esto continua_

_¿Qué harán Yoh y Anna ahora que están nuevamente juntos?_

_¿Su promesa de la infancia se cumplirá?_

_¿Qué consecuencias traerá el que Yoh dejara a Marco y salvara a Anna?_

_Bien, por ahora esta es la historia, y las revelaciones, preguntas y respuestas van a continuar, Bye._

_REVIEWS, porfa._


	6. capitulo 6: una ligera amnesia

_Saludos a todos mis lectores, otro capítulo de este fanfic, espero les agrade, porque la verdad a mi no me gusto del todo, hay lo dejo a su sano juicio y sus propias criticas_

_**El asesino**_

_**Capítulo 6: una ligera amnesia**_

-Pronto llegarán, no-cuestiono Fausto rompiendo el silencio que había entre él y Marco, el ambiente era frio mientras ellos dos encontraban refugio de la lluvia recargados en el tronco de un árbol

-Sí, el amanecer esta próximo, seguramente Yoh ya cumplió con su misión-el hombre soltó una risa sínica y volteo a ver a Fausto que mostraba una mirada llena de rencor y odio-que, sigues molesto porque Yoh mato a aquella chiquilla

-Solo quiero saber por qué, porque tenía que ser Yoh quien matara a esa joven, no pudo ser algún otro de los asesinos

-jm, era para demostrarte que Yoh dejo de ser una persona y se convirtió en mi mascota, una vez que regrese y diga 'misión cumplida señor marco' espero que te convenzas de una vez de que Yoh me obedecerá ciegamente-Fausto bajo la mirada lleno de rabia e impotencia, esas palabras, ¿acaso tendría marco la razón?, era cuestión de tiempo obtener esa respuesta

-Y si no, qué tal si él no acata esta orden que le diste, ¿tú te convencerás acaso de una vez de que no es un animal sino un ser humano?-Fausto lo miro a los ojos, el seguía con la esperanza de que Yoh se revelara, por su bien, eso es lo que quería

-jm, eso es imposible, el cumplirá con su misión,

-por que, para que matar a esa jovencita, ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con tus malditas ambiciones?

-bueno, ella es un obstáculo entre mi trono y yo, y más que eso, resulta que ella es una Kyouyama, lastima para ella, esa maldita familia, tendrá que pagar por lo que me hiso

-así, y… ¿qué es lo que ellos te hicieron para que les tengas tanto rencor?

-pues, si quieres saber ellos…

-señor, señor-lo interrumpió un hombre algo exaltado mientras corría hacía los dos que se encontraban algo alejados de aquella mansión de madera

-que sucede, porque tanto alboroto

-señor, llego….llego…-intentaba hablar aquel hombre que respiraba agitadamente

-ha…así que Yoh ya regreso de cumplir su misión-dijo Marco y volteo a ver a Fausto que bajo la mirada

-No…la…la misión…la misión no fue completada señor, solo uno de los asesinos regreso, y no es Yoh-Fausto y Marco mostraban un rostro incrédulo, y después Fausto mostro una amplia sonrisa y soltaba una risa burlona al mismo tiempo de que marco mostraba su rabia

Los tres se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el que fuera el único de los asesinos que había regresado de aquella misión, el muchacho ya no llevaba aquella tan distintiva prenda blanca, su cuerpo estaba descubierto de la cintura para arriba y un soldado revisaba una herida en un costado del joven

-perdóneme señor Marco, no pude completar la misión-dijo el joven cabizbajo y Marco se agacho para quedar a su altura, pues se encontraba sentado en el suelo

-no te preocupes, Fausto, revisa esa herida por favor, y tu, dime qué fue lo que paso

Fausto se posiciono a un lado del chico y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de aquella herida para poder revisar su gravedad

-llegamos hasta el castillo, y después dimos con nuestro objetivo, y cuando él se preparaba para ejecutarla…se negó, simplemente se negó a hacerlo, después decidí ser yo quien terminara con la misión, pero él nos ataco, luego trate de matarlo, pero me distraje y nuestra victima me acuchillo por la espalda, después, escape para salvar mi vida pues varios soldados llegaron al lugar

-ya veo, así que por eso no cumplieron con su misión

-señor marco, perdóneme por favor

-no te preocupes, hiciste lo que pudiste, ¿Qué fue de Yoh?

-no estoy seguro, trate de eliminarlo pero, no estoy seguro de haberlo matado, creo que pudo haber sobrevivido

-bien…que tal esta eso-pregunto dirigiéndose a Fausto

-no es de gravedad, casi un simple rasguño, no daño nada importante y no perdiste mucha sangre, estará bien

-perfecto, pues arriba chico, vámonos

-¿qué señor? A donde me llevara

-cuanto tiempo llevas conmigo, ¿4 o 5 años?

-llevo 5 años con usted señor marco

-bien, pues es hora de que recibas un asenso no te parece

-¿un asenso?

-ya no estarás aquí, en este lugar, te mereces algo mejor

-muchas…muchas gracias señor

-no me agradezcas, espero que tu no me traiciones como lo hiso Yoh, podre confiar en ti verdad

-por supuesto-dijo con seguridad en su vos

-muy bien, pues vámonos Lyserg

-si-pronuncio el joven de cabellera verde y se retiro junto con Marco

Fuera de una habitación varias personas esperaban la salida de un chico que en ese momento se hacía presente, el chico era joven y tenía una cabellera azul y una expresión de cansancio, frente a él se encontraba un hombre alto de larga cabellera negra que tenía una mirada seria y frívola

-y bien, que te dijo-pregunto aquel hombre

-Nada mi señor, el chico esta…confundido, ni siquiera él está seguro de lo que paso-dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro para tratar de animar un poco el ambiente

-te dijo su nombre, su procedencia, algo, lo que sea-cuestiono nuevamente con vos firme

-Me temo que no señor, aun esta en shock y algo desorientado, seguramente por los golpes que recibió anoche

-bien, será mejor no correr ningún riesgo así que mejor enciérrenlo en el calabozo

-No-exclamo una joven mujer que se encontraba en el lugar-Padre, el me salvo y tu lo quieres encerrar en un calabozo-dijo con vos desafiante

-Anna, hija, date cuenta, para empezar que es lo que él hacia aquí anoche, seguramente binó a dañarnos

-Padre, si él hubiera querido me hubiera matado pero no lo hiso, me salvo la vida

-y que tal que quiere ganarse nuestra confianza para luego hacernos algún mal o…

-Padre, por favor, el no nos quiere dañar, nunca te pido nada, pero esta vez, te ruego que no lo encierres en un calabozo, por favor-exclamo la chica con voz firme y clavo su mirada más desafiante en aquel hombre que la miraba sorprendido y que luego sonrió levemente

-esa mirada, tienes esa mirada con la que tu madre lograba convencerme de acceder a cualquier petición que me hacía, está bien hija, pero él será vigilado, no correré riesgos innecesarios-la chica sonrió triunfante, sabia lo de esa mirada, y siempre considero eso la mejor herencia que le había dejado su madre antes de morir años atrás

-y como está el Horo-pregunto al joven militar que estaba bostezando debido al cansancio

-está bien no se preocupe señorita, es una suerte que no tuviera heridas graves, solo algunos golpes en todo el cuerpo y una cortada en su frente, pero fuera de eso, no tiene nada

-Bien, y que hay de los demás-intervino el hombre alto de cabellera negra

-pues, dos de ellos están muertos, y el otro se ha negado a hablar, desde que reacciono no a dicho nada

El hombre desvió la mirada-ese joven mato a un hombre con sus propias manos, sin tener que usar ningún tipo de arma-dijo con nerviosismo en su vos

-Si…seguramente es un soldado o algo así-dijo igualmente nervioso HoroHoro

-Si…tal vez…

El castaño seguía en aquella habitación, su mirada clavada en una ventana que era golpeada por las gotas de lluvia que seguían incesantes desde la madrugada, respiro profundamente y luego giro la cabeza para quedar mirando el techo de la habitación mientras meditaba lo sucedido, era extraño, ni siquiera el tenia todas las respuestas de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, seguía confundido, aun seguía sin gran parte de sus recuerdos, inclusive no tenia en claro lo que había estado haciendo hay hace apenas algunas horas, solo sabía que no pudo cumplir con…¿su misión?, ¿Qué misión? Y además ¿Por qué no pudo completarla?, que había pasado, lo último que recordaba con claridad era aquel rostro, aquella blanca piel, dorado cabello y ojos color miel. _Ángel_, pensó el chico, su mente era un torbellino de confusos recuerdos entremezclados.

El castaño suspiro y cerro con pesar los ojos, tal vez el dormir le diera las respuestas que tanto anhelaba tener. Se quedo profundamente dormido en poco tiempo, y no se percato de la llegada de alguien a aquella habitación, una mujer, joven y de cabellera larga y dorada, la chica se acerco lentamente a la cama.

Ella se sentó en una silla de madera que estaba a un lado de la cama, la chica lo miraba fijamente por un rato, y luego sonrío levemente-Gracias-dijo en un susurro inaudible, el joven tenía una expresión de calma y serenidad al mismo tiempo que respiraba lentamente, aquella calma que mostraba el chico fue transmitida a Anna, que sin percatarse comenzó a sonreírle con dulzura al mismo tiempo que de manera impulsiva y sin darse cuanta acerco su mano retirando el cabello que caía sobre el rostro del durmiente muchacho y acariciaba el resto de su cabellera con lentos movimientos

El chico sintió aquellas carisias y lentamente abrió un poco los ojos percatándose de una silueta frente a él y de forma impulsiva levanto lentamente su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de la chica que hasta ese momento se percato de que el joven estaba despierto y su primer reacción fue el retirar su mano y sonrojarse levemente

-preciosa…-susurro el joven haciendo que la joven se sonrojara aun mas y luego sonriera dulcemente

-¿piensas iniciar de esta manera una conversación siempre?-le pregunto con un dulce tono de vos

-¿qué?-cuestiono el chico sin entender a que se refería

-lo has olvidado, tu y yo nos encontramos en un bosque hace apenas dos días-dijo la chica con una mirada severa

-bueno…es que…no se…no…no recuerdo muchas cosas-decía algo nervioso por la mirada de la joven

-jm, no te preocupes, HoroHoro ya nos dijo que estas algo confundido por los golpes que recibiste-le volvió a sonreír y el chico se puso rojo al instante

-aun así…-dijo en un susurro el chico que la joven alcanzo a escuchar-creo que recordaría él haberme encontrado con una mujer tan hermosa como usted-el muchacho izo una leve pausa- creo recordarlo pero…no…no con mucha claridad

-Bueno…pues, veras, yo caminaba por el bosque cuando te encontré con las manos atadas, te libere y luego, te alejaste sin decirme tu nombre

El chico se esforzó por recordar aquel acontecimiento que luego apareció con toda claridad en su mente-ahora recuerdo, y usted tampoco me dijo su nombre

-Me llamo Anna Kyouyama, ¿y tú?, cuál es tu nombre

-Pues…pues…pues yo…am….me llamo…arg…me llamo…-el chico se detuvo al escuchar la risa de la joven a su lado

-No recuerdas tu nombre, jaja-seguía riendo mientras que el chico medio sonrió

-oye no creo que eso sea algo de lo que deberías reírte…-dijo interrumpiendo las risas de la chica

-sí, lo siento, pero, no te preocupes, Horo dice que lo más seguro es que sigas algo confundido por lo de anoche y que pronto sete pasara, y bueno…gracias

-¿por qué?

-porque de no ser por ti seguramente estaría muerta, gracias por salvarme

-¿Yo te salve?, am…pues…de nada…-dijo algo confundido y la chica se puso a reír nuevamente

-hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, para agradecerte

-bueno…pues….no te preocupes…está bien así…-en su rostro se formo una gran sonrisa

-se ve que eres un buen hombre, y quiero agradecerte de algún modo, emmm…-la joven volteo a ver la ropa del chico que estaba en el suelo de la habitación y noto algunas roturas-ya se, coseré esto-dijo tomando la ropa del chico-arreglare tu ropa para agradecerte, es…lo menos que puedo hacer

-no es necesario, enserio "con que estés aquí es más que suficiente"-pensó el chico mientras se maravillaba con la belleza de aquella joven mujer, no recordaba haber visto a una chica tan hermosa y perfecta como ella, solo el hecho de estar en la misma habitación con ella lo hacía ponerse rojo

-no te preocupes, quiero hacerlo-dijo poniéndose de pie para marcharse cuando de la ropa callo un pequeño objeto

-que es esto-mascullo la chica y se agacho para tomar aquel objeto, aquel pedazo de madera finamente tallada, la chica lo sostuvo en sus manos y lo observo por pocos segundos antes de reconocerlo, aquella flauta de madera, era aquel instrumento que le regalo a su amigo de la infancia, entonces… ¿sería que…?-esto…esto es…

-es…mío…-dijo el chico reconociendo aquella flauta y viéndose a el mismo sostenerla, dentro de lo que parecía ser una prisión, estaba encadenado, una frase se repetía en su mente, _tienes una nueva misión_, sacudió la cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos y mirar a la joven frente a el

La chica seguía sin reaccionar, observando aquel objeto, era de él, era de su amigo, y ese chico lo tenía-¿de…de donde lo sacaste?

-pues, no tengo idea fue…fue un regalo pero…-el chico se confundía cada vez mas y la mirada de Anna se mostraba llena de sorpresa y confusión que luego desapareció, era obvio, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, ese chico de cabello castaño, trataba de convencerse de que él no era…pero ya no podía estar equivocada, era él era…

-…Yoh… ¡Yoh!-exclamo la chica y un brillo se hiso presente en sus ojos, el muchacho no comprendía lo que sucedía, mientras por las mejillas de la chica se deslizaban algunas lagrimas y en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?, tenia frente a ella a él, a Yoh, luego de no saber qué fue de él en tanto tiempo, estaba ahí, frente a ella, dejo de cuestionarse y se derrumbo sobre el chico rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. El chico no comprendía, mas no se preocupo mucho por descifrar aquella acción de la chica y puso sus manos en la espalda de la chica que se aferraba a él.

_Continuara…_

_El fin…de este capítulo_

_Bueno…no seme ocurre que mas decir así que bye, hasta la próxima, y sigan dejándome reviews porfa, _


	7. capitulo 7 un regreso al pasado

_**El asesino**_

_**Capitulo 7: un regreso al pasado**_

Anna Kyouyama, la princesa y heredera de Radic, se encontraba recargada en el marco de una habitación del gran castillo, sus ojos miraban fijamente un pequeño quiosco en el centro de un jardín muy bien decorado, respiro hondo sin quitar la mirada de aquella construcción, mas no era que aquello le llamara mucho la atención, en realidad no se interesaba en eso, solo miraba por la ventana muy pensativa sin poner atención a nada, su mente divagaba entre aquellos recuerdos de su niñez, esos felices momentos que hacia tanto había vivido. Hubo un tiempo, en que eso ya no la perturbaba, pero eso había cambiado, y para ello solo basto algo, mas bien, alguien, un muchacho de su misma edad, cabello un poco largo y castaño, mirada penetrante y expresión apacible y tranquila. Yoh, ese nombre lo repetía en su mente un millar de veces pensando en aquel chico.

La última vez que estuvo con él, había actuado por simple impulso, sin pensar y dejándose llevar por un sentimiento reprimido y escondido muy en su interior, en ese momento se sintió plena y feliz, pero ya no, ahora solo sentía vergüenza y confusión, ya habían pasado varios días desde la llegada inesperada de Yoh, y en ese tiempo había decidido evitarlo a toda costa, no quería verlo, más que nada, porque no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, ¿Qué debía hacer?, acaso debía lanzarse sobre sus brazos buscando protección y cariño, o debía reprocharle el haberla abandonado en su niñez cuando más lo necesitaba, por un lado ella no era consciente de cual había sido la razón de la partida del joven, y por otro, ¿Por qué razón iba a recibirla el chico? o mejor aun ¿Cuáles serian los motivos que tendría ella para lanzarse sobre el chico?, lo amó, cierto, pero eso fue cuando eran niños, ahora, ella era una princesa que para su desgracia, estaba comprometida, y en cuanto a él, era un militar, un mercenario o quién sabe qué, y eso solo la perturbaba más.

Otro dato rondaba por su mente, el hecho de que la primera vez que lo vio, el chico tuviera las manos atadas y pereciera que se había escapado de un calabozo, ella estaba convencida que eso, y la forma en que le salvo la vida tenían una estrecha relación, ese era un hecho que la intrigaba y que por el bien del chico prefería no contar a nadie, ni a HoroHoro, su guarda espaldas y fiel amigo, ni a su hermana Pilika, quien también era su gran amiga y en la cual confiaba mucho

-Hola…Anna… ¿estás ahí?-dijo la chica de melena azulada que estaba junto a ella en esa habitación tratando de llamar su atención

-a… ¿dijiste algo Pilika?-cuestiono la chica que no había puesto atención a su amiga que llevaba un largo rato tratando de llamar su atención

-hay…estas muy distraída amiga

-sí, lo siento, tengo mucho en que pensar

-sí, lo sé, pronto será tu boda verdad, y eso significa que en poco tiempo conocerás a tu prometido-dijo con una gran sonrisa y una cara de ensueño, mientras que Anna bufo fastidiada

-si…tienes razón…-dijo sin mucho afán y mostrando una cara llena de impotencia y resignación que su amiga noto, ella sabía que Anna detestaba el hecho de su matrimonio arreglado y lo que menos le gustaba era el hecho de que selo repitieran a cada rato

-am…aunque creo que eso no es lo que te tiene tan pensativa ¿verdad?-agrego buscando una manera de levantarle los ánimos a su amiga

-a…a que te refieres

-pues a que va a ser, al chico que te salvo la vida, no me equivoco cierto-dijo al notar el repentino cambio de ánimo de Anna al hacer mención de ese chico

-am…bueno yo…es que…no…no he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso y…

-no me engañas Anita, te conozco desde hace mucho, sé que eso es lo que te tiene tan distraída estos días-la miro con una gran sonrisa triunfal, Anna solo desvió la mirada volteando nuevamente a ver por la ventana-es guapo, no te parce-agrego llamando nuevamente la atención de la chica

-no se…no me he fijado

-aja, pues lo es, es muy apuesto, demasiado diría yo, y no me engañaras diciendo que no lo has notado, de seguro es eso lo que te tiene agobiada estos últimos días-termino su comentario con una risita mientras que Anna le ocultaba su sonrojado rostro, era cierto, lo primero que Anna noto del chico fue que era apuesto, los años le habían favorecido aunque siguiera teniendo esa expresión de niño, ¿pero que estaba pensando?, era a fin de cuentas un desconocido para ella, sacudió la cabeza y se separo de la ventana

-A dónde vas-pregunto con vos preocupada Pilika a Anna

-no te preocupes, hoy no tengo ganas de salir del castillo, solo que ya me aburrí de estar aquí

-Vas con el eh-dijo con tono burlón-muy bien, no te detendré-agrego y soltó una risa que molesto levemente a Anna quien salió del lugar.

Dentro de su habitación el chico seguía en cama, no lo habían dejado moverse en todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, era simplemente una tortura para él, se levanto para quedar sentado en la cama y bostezo estirando los brazos-No puedo salir aunque sea un momento por favor-dijo al soldado que estaba con el esforzando una sonrisa

-No, lo siento, el médico indico que no debes moverte hasta que te recuperes-contesto con vos seria el militar de cabello azul

-por favor JotoJoto-rogo el chico

-No, y ya te dije que mi nombre es HoroHoro no JotoJoto-respondió esta vez con algo de ira, el castaño solo suspiro cansado y se dejo caer sobre la cama

-Como cuánto tiempo será en el que me reponga

-más o menos un mes según los médicos

-¡¿Qué?¡Un mes!, eso es mucho, no creo soportar todo un mes sin poder hacer nada

-deberías ser un poco mas agradecido, no todas las personas pueden decir que son aceptadas para vivir en el castillo de Radic al menos por un tiempo, y además, si tienes suerte, seguramente serás invitado a la boda de la señorita Anna-dijo el chico acomodándose un poco en el sofá donde estaba

-su…su…su boda-dijo sin poder evitar mostrarse triste, no podía negar que ella despertó un sentimiento en él y que al abrazarlo solo logro confundirlo más, pues después de un rato en sus brazos la chica había salido disparada del lugar y no había vuelto a verla hasta ahora

-si…su boda, se casara con el monarca de Arcara, según dicen es un buen tipo…me alegro por Anna, ya que si no fuera él, sería un noble de este reino…y el primero en la lista es el imbécil conde Ryu…es un idiota que se cree todo un gran seductor y…HAAAA…-bostezo- pero solo es un idiota…mmm…-siguió balbuceando un rato hasta quedarse dormido, Yoh lo noto y deprisa se puso de pie, llevaba puesta solo una bata que amarro para cubrirse algo y se dirigió a la puerta

Al llegar a esta la reviso y se percato de que fuera de la habitación varios guardias se encontraban vigilando, regreso a la cama y se tiro sobre esta, sería imposible salir del lugar con esa guardia, volteo a un lado y miro una ventana, sonrió levemente y se levanto dirigiéndose a la ventana, volteo para ver al chico dormido que seguía balbuceando muy fuerte a pesar de estar totalmente dormido, Yoh sonrió divertido por la escena y luego salió lentamente por la ventana y se desplazo en forma sorprendente como si fuera una araña aferrándose a cualquier cosa que pudiera, eso sorprendió mucho al muchacho que no se explicaba cómo era capaz de hacer algo como eso.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a un árbol por el cual bajo hasta llegar a una ventana abierta un piso debajo de donde se encontraba y entro de nuevo al castillo, miro a su alrededor, el lugar estaba vacío para su buena suerte, vacío a ecepción de una chica que estaba dormida afortunadamente, el muchacho se acerco a ella y creyó reconocer a la joven de cabello azul, hizo memoria mas no logro recordarla del todo y se alejo del lugar, camino en silencio por un rato por el castillo procurando no ser visto, trataba de encontrar una forma de salir de ese lugar aunque parecía que no lo lograría, y si lo hacía, ¿saldría de ese lugar a caso?...¿a quien quería engañar?, la verdadera razón por la que había querido salir de la habitación donde lo tenían encerrado era solo una, y esa era Anna, tenia tantos deseos de verla por lo menos una sola vez mas antes de irse, antes de que se casara.

-aaaaaaa…-suspiro algo cansado, que estaba haciendo, aunque la encontrara ¿Qué le diría?, era absurdo creer que ella estaría interesada en el, solo sentía aprecio por que le había salvado la vida (aunque él no lo recordaba), solo porque lo abrazo no quería decir que ella quisiera algo mas con él, respiro hondo y decido mejor salir de ese lugar de una vez y buscar respuestas, respuestas a todas aquellas dudas que lo agobiaban sin tregua alguna desde que recobro el conocimiento, ¿Quién era él?, ¿Qué hacia hay?, ¿Por qué Anna lo llamo Yoh?, ¿sería ese su nombre?, y si era ese el caso ¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía y el no?, era todo confuso y el chico sintió que solo si salía de ese lugar obtendría respuestas, tenía un lugar en su pensamiento, una extraña construcción de madera my vieja, sentía que si quería contestar sus dudas ese lugar podría ser el indicado para comenzar

-Hauch- no se había percatado de que seguía caminando hasta que choco con una pequeña mesita en medio de una habitación muy grande y decorada con varios objetos de diversos tamaños, desde estatuillas de mármol y algunas de jade, hasta armas y armaduras antiguas, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue un sable sobre la mesa con la que había chocado, no pudo resistir la tentación y la tomo con una mano admirando aquella arma larga y no muy ancha, con el mango de color rojo con varias figuras negras en el centro, el chico saco la espada de la vaina negra en la que estaba para observarla, era ligera pero aun así el chico estaba seguro de que era resistente aquella hoja delgada y resplandeciente, el chico la movió con suavidad blandiéndola cada vez más rápido dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de nostalgia que esa acción le daba

-se llama Harusame-musito un hombre de avanzada edad recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación sobresaltando al chico que soltó la espada y fue a dar a una pared atravesándola y quedando clavada en esta

-yo…am…perdón…no…no debí tocarla yo…lo siento-tartamudeaba nervioso el chico sintiendo la severa mirada del anciano que lo observaba

El hombre se acerco a la pared donde la espada estaba encajada y la saco de esta para luego mirarla detenidamente por unos instantes y luego dirigir su mirada al chico-te gustan las espadas he, esta es una muy especial

-sí, sí, yo…lo siento, debe ser alguna antigüedad no debí tocarla y…

-tranquilo, no estás en problemas, si mi hijo te hubiera visto sí, pero no te preocupes, no le diré nada al rey si

-usted es…

-sí, el padre del rey de este bello reino-dijo mas con un tono burlón que con uno de orgullo-el es un hombre extravagante y le gusta coleccionar varias cosas, entre ellas esta espada

-ya veo, debe ser muy valiosa no

-lo es, perteneció a un samurái legendario de nombre Amidamaru, el murió hace años, y mi hijo encontró en uno de sus viajes esta esplendida arma

-ya veo, es…es un arma muy singular, muy ligera y fácil de manejar pero también muy resistente y un filo tremendo

-a, con que eres un especialista en armas he

-am…no…solo que…bueno

-eres el joven que le salvo la vida a mi nieta no-dijo y el castaño asintió-pues gracias…yo creía que estabas muy mal herido, ¿Cómo es que te levantaste de la cama?

-am…bueno, no estoy en muy malas condiciones, es solo que no me dejaban salir de la habitación desde que llegue a este lugar

El hombre sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa-si, debí imaginarlo, muchos guardias te custodian no-el castaño asintió sin decir nada-lo siento, debí imaginar que Silver, mi hijo haría algo como esto, es muy desconfiado y se volvió aun mas cuando murió su esposa y lo dejo solo con una pequeña de 6 años, aunque el tiempo ha pasado y la pequeña se ha convertido en una mujer, el no deja de ser muy paranoico y sobreprotector con ella

El muchacho no sabía que decirle, no lo conocía mucho, mas sin embargo aquel anciano hablaba con él con mucha confianza

-cuál es tu nombre muchacho

-am…pues es que…yo…

-no te acuerdas he, y eso que mi nieta te lo dijo hace algunos días jaja

-¿qué? ¿Cómo…sabe?

-jajaja, espero me disculpes, pero es que yo también soy muy sobreprotector con mi nieta, y los espié hace unos días

-entiendo, no se preocupe, supongo que yo…actuaria de ese modo…creo…

-jaja, bueno Yoh, será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación o tendrás muchos problemas

-am…si…gracias señor…am…

-Talim, ahora vete, antes de que te vean, yo pondré esto en su lugar-dicho esto el muchacho se alejo del lugar-jm…que pequeño es el mundo, Yoh Azakura-dijo y puso la espada en su lugar-algo grande viene, solo espero que este viejo y senil cuerpo soporte para verlo jajajaja…

El chico corría por los pasillos con sigilo procurando no ser visto mientras buscaba por donde estaba su habitación, hasta que de pronto frente a él apareció una mujer a la cual no pudo esquivar y derribo por la velocidad que llevaba cayendo ambos al suelo

-Hauch…pero que te pasa idiota, porque no miras por donde vas-le reclamo la chica al joven que seguía sobre ella

-perdón, lo siento mucho, iba muy rápido y no…-se detuvo al ver el rostro de la chica que seguía debajo de él y lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa igual que el-je…am…hola señorita Anna-mascullo con nerviosismo el chico sin moverse de su sitio

-aam…ho…hola…-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, tenía que ser él, precisamente el, el chico al que menos deseaba ver, no porque lo detestara, sino por la confusión que le traía el verlo-o…oye…si no te mo…molesta… ¿te podrías quitar de encima…? ¿Por…favor…?-dijo casi en un susurro la chica mirándolo considerablemente roja igual que el

-…amm…si, je…lo siento-dijo y se levanto para luego ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-gracias, pero puedo sola-dijo con la vos más seria que pudo usar, se había propuesto el no permitir mas confusiones con respecto al chico-y…que haces por aquí…deberías estar en cama

-si bueno…es que me…me aburrí, y además, yo…la quería ver

-a…mi-dijo con un tono de asombro y nerviosismo mientras el rubor se hacía presente otra vez en sus mejillas

-si…es que…bueno usted sabia mi nombre y yo no, eso debe significar algo, y quiero saber que es

-ha…era eso-dijo con desanimo, justamente lo que menos quería escuchar de la boca de ese chico fueron las primeras palabras que emitió-la verdad no…no creo poder ayudarte ya que yo…

-¿usted me conocías de antes? ¿Alguna vez…usted y yo…fuimos amigos…o algo así?-continuo su interrogatorio el muchacho sin dejar hablar a Anna

-pues sí, tu y yo nos conocimos en un bosque como ya te había dicho antes Yoh, pero…

-cuando me dijiste eso, no me dijiste nada sobre que te había dicho mi nombre, incluso dijiste que no me presente, pero luego me lo dijiste, después de ver esto-dijo mostrándole la flauta de madera que llevaba-me llamaste Yoh, y ese es mi nombre ¿no?, ¿Cómo es que lo sabía?

-es que…es que yo…es algo confuso mira…yo

-señorita Anna-dijo con vos seria mirándola algo confundido y preocupado-por favor…le ruego señorita, que si sabe algo de mí, me lo diga, por favor, cualquier cosa-le rogo el chico mirándola a los ojos poniéndola nerviosa y algo ruborizada

-am…yo…aaaaaa…está bien, te diré lo que sé, pero, mejor en otro lugar donde estemos mas cómodos si, ven-dijo y lo tomo de la mano para jalarlo-a…y otra cosa, no me llames señorita si, solo dime Anna

-esta…está bien se…Anna-dijo y sonrió nervioso el chico, Los dos salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a la sombra de un frondoso árbol donde tomo asiento recargándose en el tronco del árbol

-siéntate anda-le indico la chica y el joven obedeció y se sentó a su lado

-ahora sí, podrías decirme lo que sabes de mi

-no es mucho, pero, si tanto insistes pues…-dijo y respiro hondo buscando la forma de comenzar con lo que iba a decirle-bueno pues…tu y yo…hace muchos años pues…am…como te lo digo

-por favor, solo dilo-dijo con una sonrisa tierna que puso nerviosa a Anna

-sí, está bien, pues tu y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos niños-dijo ya con mayor facilidad

-¿a si?

-sí, cuando teníamos como 7 años más o menos, un día, tu entraste al castillo no sé cómo y me encontraste, hablamos por un rato y nos hicimos amigos en poco tiempo, tú me visitabas muchas veces, casi todos los días venias al medio día y te ibas al atardecer, era algo extraña nuestra amistad ya que…

-me tenía que ocultar-dijo el chico para asombro de ambos-cuando vine la primera vez, me perseguían, me había robado un pedazo de pan en el mercado y un comerciante me perseguía con un cuchillo en mano, corrí hasta llegar al castillo donde me avente a un arbusto y en este había una abertura por la que pude entrar aquí para esconderme

-ya…ya lo recuerdas

-creo…más o menos…cuando te vi por primera vez…estabas llorando por…por el aniversario luctuoso de tu madre, verdad-dijo y la chica asintió pesadamente-creo que justo bajo este mismo árbol-la chica lo miraba algo melancólica recordando aquel momento-me hacer que a ti, y tú te asustaste, te pedí que no le dijeras a nadie que estaba ahí, je, y luego te ofrecí un pedazo del pan que acababa de robar

-ja…te dije que era delicioso, y al día siguiente llegaste con una canasta llena de ese pan, jajajaja-reían recordando aquellos tiempos-eras un chico muy enérgico, y una vez me retaste a escalar este árbol

-si…si no mal recuerdo aposte a que no lograrías llegar hasta la copa y perdí…pero…no recuerdo que perdí, tu si lo recuerdas

La chica bajo la mirada ocultando entre sus rodillas su cara algo sonrojada pero con una gran sonrisa recordando aquella apuesta y lo que había ganado con ella, su primer beso-am…no…no lo recuerdo, alguna tontería de niños no crees-siguieron riendo como dos viejos amigos que eran y hablando sobre las locuras y los buenos momentos que habían vivido en su niñez, y cada una de estas cosas encajaban en la memoria de Yoh haciendo su preocupación se hiciera más pequeña y llenándolo de otro sentimiento, uno hacia Anna

-…y este collar de garras-dijo señalando el objeto en su cuello-es un regalo que me diste la última vez que te vi

-aaa…esa ves…tu me diste la flauta no

-sí, te gustaba mucho la música, todo el tiempo querías espiar a ni abuela mientras tocaba algún instrumento

-si…me gustaría escucharla de nuevo

La chica sonrió melancólicamente y desvió la mirada al suelo-ella…falleció hace unos meses

-ammm…perdón

-no te preocupes, mi abuelo dice que no hay que estar triste por una persona que fallese o esta sufrirá mucho, y también dice que es bueno hablar de esas personas, ya que solo mueren cuando son olvidados, es por eso que siempre me pone feliz hablar de ella y de mi madre

-quisiera recordar a mi familia, pero no puedo

-tal vez sigan viviendo por aquí, la verdad, no sé, ya que tu nunca mencionaste a nadie

-tal vez era huérfano

-no sé, la verdad en eso no creo poder ayudarte-dijo la chica y luego se puso de pie-creo que es tarde, deberías regresar a tu habitación Yoh, creo que ya recordaste todo lo que yo sabía de ti

-si, gracias, esto al menos me deja con menos dudas, solo tengo algo más que decirte

-que es

-sobre nuestra promesa, ya somos adultos, y prometimos casarnos-dijo con una gran sonrisa y Anna no pudo evitar el ruborizarse y poderse muy nerviosa, esperaba que el chico no recordara eso

-que…que dices

-jijijiji, no te preocupes Anna, eso solo era un juego de niños-dijo aliviando un poco a la joven que sonrió y se dio la vuelta

-hasta luego Yoh dijo y siguió su camino entrando al castillo y ya dentro se recargo en una pared para pensar un poco-si…solo era un juego de niños, que tonta-dijo para sí y siguió su camino mientras que Yoh seguía inmóvil sentado bajo el árbol

-sí, un juego de niños…pero lo que siento ahora, no es un juego de niños…

_Continuara…_


	8. capitulo 8: sentimientos

**El asesino**

_**Capitulo 8: sentimientos, absurdos y malditos…sentimientos**_

-querías verme-fueron las palabras que aquel hombre pronuncio con la mayor frialdad que le fue posible mientras se acercaba a una silueta recargada en una pared junto a una gran ventana que daba una muy buena vista de casi toda esa gran ciudad, aquella silueta giro con lentitud desesperante la cabeza para dejar ver una expresión perturbarte de felicidad, una cara que mostraba que su portador era una persona fría, muy fría,

-Fausto, me alegra que seas rápido cuando se trata de mi-dijo sarcásticamente aquel hombre mientras miraba el cielo nocturno y luego dirigió su mirada a su acompañante

-déjate de tonterías marco y dime para que mandaste a tus asesinos para que me trajeran

-oye, no seas tan rudo, solo quería conversar con mi buen amigo

-tú y yo estamos muy lejos de ser amigos, la razón por la que tenemos que tratarnos, es porque no nos queda de otra no porque nos plazca

El hombre rio silenciosamente y luego volteo a ver la ventana-será pronto…si no me equivoco, en una semana, verdad, solo quería saber cuál es el estado de salud de Lyserg, mi nueva mascota

-el chico está sano, ya te dije que la herida que tenia no era de gravedad, pero, algo me dice que esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí, ni lo que perturba tu mente

-valla, creo que al fin y al cabo si me conoces bien Fausto, pues si, la verdad es que no estoy muy interesado tanto así en la salud del chico, solo quiero saber donde esta Yoh, y ese inútil es el único que puede darme pistas de su paradero

-no sete a ocurrido que el pobre ya está muerto

-muerto, Yoh, jajajaja-se carcajeó el hombre son aquellas palabras para el absurdas-si claro, Yoh muerto, el chico debe estar vivo, por ahí vagando, y quiero que lo encuentres, pero, para cuando lo hagas, necesitaremos un buen asesino no crees

-y piensas que Lyserg es capaz de matarlo no

-no, nunca dije que lo matara, pero sí que lo controle, o mínimo que lo provoque lo suficiente para que lo persiga hasta aquí y lo pueda encerrar

-entonces, no crees que Lyserg sea capaz de matar a Yoh

-bueno, esa es una gran duda ya que Yoh ha demostrado ser más calmado que Lyserg ya que en misiones pasadas el mataba, pero no torturaba a sus objetivos como lo hace Lyserg, digamos que, Yoh es certero y tiene gran habilidad gracias a que fue entrenado desde que era un niño, mientras que Lyserg era un muchacho que mataba por placer o para sobrevivir en este frio mundo cuando llego a mí, así que no estoy muy seguro de quien sea el mejor asesino

-am…entonces, ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer si Yoh no quiere cooperar contigo y no regresa por decisión propia?, es más, que aras si él intenta matarte

-ahí es donde tú te vuelves importante

-¿a qué te refieres?

-jm-el hombre camino hacia el hasta quedar frente a frente-no sé porque, pero ellos solo te tienen confianza a ti-le dijo a lo que Fausto temió haber comprendido bien lo que estaba diciéndole-tu sabes donde esta, tráelo, el nos traerá nuevamente a Yoh devuelta sin necesidad de que muera

Fausto quedo helado con aquellas palabras, pocas veces Marco decidía llamarlo a él y siempre era por cosas muy grandes-¿por qué tanto interés en recuperar a Yoh?-cuestionó muy nervioso

-solo digamos, que es algo en mi pasado que no quiero que interfiera en mi futuro-le respondió sonriente mientras Fausto sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su cabeza de solo pensar en el-mejor vete ya, supongo que el camino es largo, aunque la verdad no sé, eres la única persona que sabe en donde esta-El rubio se alejo saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Fausto que seguía en shock y temeroso, no era precisamente esa la cosa que más le gustaba hacer, en realidad, eso era algo a lo que jamás negó temerle, quien negaría tenerle miedo, cuando el solo había asesinado a mil personas en una sola noche

* * *

La rubia estaba bastante confundida, aun sin creer lo que hacía o porque lo hacía, no estaba en cuenta del como, cuando, el por qué o a qué hora había comenzado, pero de algo estaba segura, no podía detenerse, le resultaba imposible el dejar eso hasta ahí, era algo que la conmocionada, jamás había imaginado que aria eso, y mucho menos con él, con su castaño amigo de la infancia que tanto la confundía y desorientaba, y quien sabe que era lo que el tenia, que la había convencido de hacer eso, algo que jamás hubiera hecho con nadie más, solo con él, y en parte, le gustaba que fuera así, aunque seguía algo apenada con sigo misma por sus actos, simplemente ni ella podía creer lo que estaba haciendo

-Te encontré jijiji-la tomo por sorpresa esa frase y la risa que la acompañaba y seguido de eso pudo sentir al chico que la abrazo de repente por la espalda-este era un buen escondite, me tomo algo de tiempo encontrarte, pero ahora es tu turno de buscarme a mi-dijo y se alejo corriendo por el amplio jardín mientras la chica recuperaba el aliento y se disponía a seguir con su juego del escondite

-simplemente ni yo me lo creo, a mi edad y estoy jugando a las escondidas –se dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y se apartaba del árbol en el que se encontraba recargada mientras que en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, fuera como fuera el caso, ella disfrutaba de hacer eso, de pasar un tiempo sin ser una princesa, solo una niña que jugaba con su amigo, y con eso en mente se dirigió a buscar al chico que quien sabe donde se habría metido esta vez, volteo a ver el kiosco en el que tantas veces ellos dos se habían reunido en el pasado y decidió que tal vez ese sería el lugar donde se encontraba Yoh, se acerco con calma y lentitud cuidadosa de no producir ningún sonido hasta estar recargada en la bardita de esa construcción y notar que el chico estaba del otro lado, recostado y tratando de contener su risa-que crees Yoh, te encontré-le dijo sobresaltando al chico que se puso de pie y al hacerlo sintió los suaves brazos de la chica rodear su cuello y aprisionarlo cerca de ella, lo que provoco que él se sonrojara

-am…si…creo que si…-articulo con mucha dificultad el joven castaño mientras dirigía sus manos hasta encontrar las de Anna y sujetarlas con firmeza y suavidad acariciando primero sus manos para después acariciar el resto de los brazos de la chica que sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban

-que haces-le susurro casi al oído mientras el chico se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a ella a una muy, muy corta distancia mientras que ambos se encontraban en silencio mirándose a los ojos y sin percatarse el había puesto sus manos en la estrecha cintura de ella mientras que esta seguía aferrada a su cuello

-no se…te molesto-dijo inocentemente mientras que acerco su rostro más al de la chica y juntar su frente con la de ella sin apartar su vista de aquellos hermosos ojos que también lo miraban fijamente

Claro que no me molesta, pensaba la chica mas resistió el impulso de decirlo, que le sucedía, estar con él era algo, algo mágico, al verlo sus problemas y frustraciones desaparecían, la paz que el mostraba siempre la transmitía a la rubia, su cariño hacía el crecía con el paso del tiempo haciendo más grande el deseo de verlo, de tenerlo cerca, de tenerlo entre sus brazos como ahora. Mientras que el chico sentía lo mismo, el se había convencido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás de que sentía algo que iba mas allá de un simple cariño de amigos, el sentía algo más fuerte, algo que si su memoria no le fallaba había sentido antes, y si no era un truco de su mente, lo había sentido por ella, por Anna. Ambos de repente cayeron en cuenta de lo que hacían y se separaron tan rápido como habían podido, no debían hacer eso, ella estaba comprometida y pronto conocería a su futuro esposo, y él era consciente de ese hecho, no podían hacer eso que estaban a punto de hacer, eso era algo que jamás debía pasar

-perdón…-le dijo el rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado

-no yo…yo lo siento no debí…am…hay…-era difícil disculparse por algo que ninguno de los dos se arrepentía

-si…bueno…am…una carrera hasta ese árbol-exclamo el chico saltando la barda que tenia frente a él y comenzando a correr

-oye no es justo saliste adelantado-le grito la chica mientras ella también comenzaba a correr

-te gane-le dijo triunfante Yoh a la chica que respiraba algo agitada mientras que el estaba tranquilo y trepado en una rama de ese árbol

-aa…aa…-jadeaba la chica-hiciste trampa Yoh-dijo en su defensa mientras que lo miraba con una expresión entre enfadada y divertida-baja de ahí de una vez Yoh

-am…no, mejor tu sube que te parece-le dijo en forma de reto

-estás loco, yo no parezco un gato trepa arboles como tú, no puedo llegar hasta donde estas

-aaa, te acobardas-dijo tratando de provocar a la chica-anda, sube, vamos

-NO YOH-dijo firme en sus palabras

-por favor siiiiiiiiiiii-insistió como un niño suplicándole algo a su madre

-dije no Yoh-le respondió aunque menos firme que antes

-anda, si, seré tu mejor amigo

-que no ya lo eras

-a…si verdad, entonces haré lo que tú me pidas, cualquier cosa, tu solo pídelo-Yoh la miro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras que ella medito lo que le dijo y luego suspiro y comenzó a buscar como treparse al árbol mientras el chico sonrió triunfante. Con dificultad y mucho esfuerzo, por fin la chica había conseguido sentarse en una rama del árbol justo enfrente de la rama en la que Yoh estaba recostado, la chica lo contemplo por un instante, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro como siempre, se veía tan apacible, tan tranquilo, Anna lo miraba con ternura y cariño, ese chico la había cautivado, con sus tonterías de niño y las tonterías que se le ocurrían siendo ya un adulto, el abrió los ojos y miro a Anna que lo observaba y eso lo puso nervioso y al sentarse en la rama casi se caía

-Ten cuidado Yoh-exclamo la chica preocupada

-jiji, no te preocupes Anita, no me voy a caer-respondió alegre como siempre mientras la chica le sonrió con ternura al igual que él y se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarse sin despegar la vista uno del otro

-o…oye…creo que mejor bajamos-le dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio que había y desviando la mirada

-sí, creo que tienes razón Anna-contesto el chico. Anna se movió tratando de bajar cuando escucho un crujido y la rama comenzó a caer junto con ella que lanzo un grito de temor, que luego detuvo al ver que no había caído y elevar la vista para ver su brazo sujetado por el castaño-uf…casi jiji…le dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa a la chica que se ruborizo al instante, el chico comenzó a jalar a Anna para subirla cuando otro crujido se escucho y estabas ambos cayeron juntos sin poder hacer nada, y ante esto Yoh abrazo a Anna tratando de que ella callera sobre él para amortiguar su caída, un fuerte sonido se escucho y la joven abrió los ojos lentamente para ver el tronco del árbol, se levanto apoyando sus manos en una superficie blanda y miro esta para percatarse que se estaba apoyando de los hombros de Yoh

-A…Anna…me duele-le dijo más que nada nervioso mientras que la chica aparto sus manos del cuerpo de Yoh y los puso a los lados

-perdón…yo…estas bien…-pregunto algo histérica al chico que sonrió como si nada y eso calmo a Anna que lo miro, estaba sobre el chico que seguía teniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella y la apretaba con suavidad, el joven abrió los ojos y los centro en los de Anna, la chica se ruborizo al igual que él y luego desvió la mirada a lo que el joven acerco sus manos al rostro de la chica y la hiso voltear a verlo, atrajo con lentitud su rostro al de el hasta que alcanzo a rosar sus labios con los de ella que estaba atónica a lo que estaba haciendo, cuando se separaron el noto en los ojos de la chica un brillo que luego se convirtió en una pequeña gota que recorrió su mejilla

-am…perdóname es que…yo...Perdón, deberás yo…perdón-el chico fue callado por ella que se acerco para besarlo nuevamente mientras rodeaba su cuello son sus brazos y el chico se aferraba mas a ella, siguieron así hasta que la falta de oxigeno les impidió seguir y se separaron encontrando la mirada de sorpresa del otro

-que…por que…es que…-balbuceaba el algo nervioso

-tu empezaste, yo solo seguí-le contesto más tranquila y nuevamente lo beso con pasión, el chico no necesito de más explicaciones y continuo besándola sin importarle nada ni nadie

-¿siempre estarás conmigo?-pregunto nerviosa la chica luego de un largo rato en el que estuvieron demostrándose su cariño y amor

-siempre, eso no lo dudes nunca

-¿sin importar que…en poco tiempo conoceré a mi prometido?

-¿te importa eso?, porque a mí no, buscaremos la forma, todo se solucionara, te lo aseguro-le dijo dándole confianza a la chica que se recostó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos mientras que el acariciaba el cabello de su amada y se sumía en sus pensamientos

-esto es el paraíso, es…mi propio paraíso-pensó el mientras que seguía con ella aferrándola a su cuerpo

* * *

-esto es aterrador-dijo un hombre sobre un caballo a su acompañante que tenia al lado

-sí, lo sé, hay muchas historias de él, me hace temblar solo oír su nombre-le contesto poniéndole fin a su corta platica mientras seguían con su nocturna cabalgata delante de un carruaje jalado por dos imponentes caballos de negro pelaje, dentro de este estaba Fausto, con la mirada perdida entre la obscuridad de afuera, su temor aumentaba a cada zancada que daban los dos animales que jalaban su vehículo. Aquel carruaje se detuvo frente a una tétrica casa de gran tamaño, su aspecto era deprimente y terrorífico aunque esta no parecía ser muy vieja y podía notarse que era habitada

-bueno, a lo que venimos-dijo uno de los jinetes y bajo de un salto de su animal para acercarse más a esa casa

-no seas imprudente, sabes lo que te puede hacer

-Tranquilo, no creo que sea para tanto, ¿enserio crees eso de que mato a no se cuanta gente el solo?, ba, son solo tonterías-exclamo mientras se acercaba mas al lugar hasta quedar frente a la puerta que casi embiste, justo antes de que una lanza lo atravesara y quedara encajada en el suelo

-que…qué demonios…-el otro jinete bajo de su caballo y al momento de tocar el suelo sintió el dolor provocado por una daga que le atravesó el estomago y luego otra le atravesó la garganta

-el sabia que estábamos cerca-dijo para sí Fausto mientras que bajaba del carruaje y miraba fijamente un árbol con temor de lo que hay había, de este callo una silueta encapuchada que se acerco a Fausto con grandes pasos aumentando el temor de Fausto de ser atacado

-valla, hace mucho que no venias por aquí, te extrañe sabes, estoy muy aburrido aquí tan solo-Fausto quedo en silencio temeroso y sin saber que decir mientras el miedo lo consumía por dentro-a que has venido, porque pienso que no ha sido solo a saludarme ¿o me equivoco?-el rubio trato de articular palabra mas no pudo y solo extendió el brazo donde llevaba un papel con una firma que el distinguió al instante-se trata de marco he, bien, ese hombre nunca deja de molestarme-dijo tomado el papel que desdoblo y comenzó a leer-requiero de tu ayuda bla blá bla, para una misión importante bla bla bla, tu objetivo será…-el chico se detuvo y abrió lo mas que pudo los ojos y releyó ese renglón para cerciorarse de que se trataba de ese nombre-…tanto tiempo…tanto tiempo esperando este día…tu objetivo será…Yoh Azakura-termino su lectura y en su rostro una amplia y tétrica sonrisa estaba dibujada…

_Continuara…_

_NO, Yoh tendrá un nuevo enemigo tras el_

_Justo cuando su relación con Anna avanzaba_

_Y el compromiso de esta está cada vez más cerca_

_Sigan dejando reviews y sigan leyendo esta historia de amor y asesinos, la combinación perfecta (si, como tienen mucho en común) (bueno…dicen que el amor mata, pero eso es aparte)… (Aunque también hay quien dice que el amor no mata ¡pero como apende…!) Mejor me callo de una vez no creen_

_Audiencia: ¡Sí!_

_Autor¬¬: pinches culeros, hay ups, bueno adiós, hasta la próxima y pásenla muy bien bye_


	9. Capitulo 9: El pasado

_Hola_

_Me tarde un poquito más de lo acostumbrado en subir este capítulo, je je, pero es que no tenía tiempo, bueno, pues aquí esta, disfrútenlo y gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo este fic_

_**El asesino**_

_**Capitulo 9: El pasado**_

Aquel muchacho miraba por la ventana del carruaje el paisaje cambiante que indicaba que cada vez estaba más cerca de su compromiso, de su boda, y de la unión de dos reinos, lo cual fue la última voluntad de sus padres, el chico asumió el trono a muy corta edad, y por ello la gente, tanto de su reino como la de lugares distantes le decía a menudo que era un hombre muy inmaduro e irresponsable como para gobernar el reino más grande del contiene, el cual, era Arcara. Su soberano poco interés le prestaba a dichos comentarios, nunca le importo tanto el ser un príncipe, y menos el ser ahora un rey. Aunque, para él, era estúpido que la gente le dijera que tenía el poder sobre miles de personas y sobre un gran territorio, pero no tenía el poder para decidir que hacer con su maldita vida, era desesperante, pero así era, y el estar en ese momento en dirección al reino de Arnic, para conocer a su futura esposa, solo le remarcaba ese hecho.

-Anna Kyouyama, ¿cómo es ella?-cuestiono el joven de unos 23 años por mucho, a un hombre que estaba sentado frente a el recargado su cuerpo en el asiento del carruaje y lo miraba tranquilo

-bueno, no he tenido el gusto de verla por mi mismo pero…según lo que me han dicho, es una mujer de gran belleza

-pero…como es su manera de comportarse, no me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida con una mujer inmadura, o con una cabeza hueca, quiero a una mujer que piense y que razone, no muñequitas de baja inteligencia-dijo lo mas frio que pudo y su rostro mostro una mueca de disgusto hacia aquel matrimonio

-señor, este compromiso…fue la última voluntad de sus padres, el hacerlo, es una forma de demostrarle el respeto y cariño que usted les tubo en vida-dijo para convencer al chico que solo lo miro como diciendo "ya lo sé", mientras que desvió nuevamente su mirada hacia la ventana-mi señor, le aseguro que al ver a su prometida estará complacido, en verdad, eso es lo que pienso, eso es lo que esperamos todos, no es así-dijo volteando a ver a otro hombre que todo el viaje había estado muy callado y solo miro al otro con desprecio y odio y desvió la mirada-eso esperamos señor-le volvió a decir al no recibir algún comentario positivo de aquel hombre melancólico que miraba por la ventana con una idea en la mente, un temor, algo que por alguna extraña razón le había venido a la mente y que lo veía como algo muy probable, pero bueno, pronto sus dudas y miedos se desvanecerían.

-¡Anna!-exclamo Pilika para poder despertar a la aludida quien solo se movió ligeramente sobre la cama y luego se descubrió la cara para mirar a la chica que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la miraba fijamente

-Que quieres Pilika, no tengo intenciones de levantarme aun

-Anna, casi es medio día y hoy, precisamente hoy es un día muy importante, en la tarde…

-sí, sí, ya lo sé, en la tarde llegara mi prometido-le dijo sin darle importancia a ese hecho mientras que su amiga lo repetía una y otra vez con mucha ilusión

-y que acaso no te emociona Anna, será hoy es que…-su amiga siguió dándole un largo discurso como siempre, mas su amiga no le puso atención a su relato y se puso a pensar, si será hoy, pensaba, será hoy cuando confronte a mi padre y…-pero basta de esto, es hora de que te arregles-le dijo y la tomo del brazo para jalarla fuera de la cama y ayudarle a prepararse para recibir al que sería su esposo. En poco tiempo la chica estaba lista para recibir a su prometido, tenía puesto un vestido de seda blanca largo sin mangas y ligeramente escotado, su melena estaba peinada con una larga trenza y sin ningún maquillaje.

La chica se sentía idiota arreglada así, pues no acostumbraba hacerlo, y además no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo el hecho de conocer a su prometido, después de todo, ella había tomado ya una decisión, le pediría a su padre que cancelara ese compromiso y si se negaba, entonces tendría que huir, se iría lejos, muy lejos de ahí a donde nadie la encuentre, solo ella junto a Yoh, el era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Aun así, su enfado aumentaba al escuchar a los sirvientes del castillo repetir nerviosos, "será pronto, pronto llegaran…" mientras que iban de un lugar a otro en el castillo preparando todo para la llegada, las habitaciones en las que se quedarían sus visitantes y demás cosas como un gran salón en el que se llevaría a cabo un baile real para el disfrute de los comprometidos y los nobles de ambos reinos. Todos se veían felices por ese día, todos a excepción de ella, que tenía una sola cosa en mente mientras caminaba por el castillo casi procurando no ser vista y volteando a todas partes como buscando algo, más bien a alguien, y lo que la saco de su transe fue el sentir una mano que la sujetaba del brazo y la atraía a un pasillo del castillo

-creí que querías verme temprano-fue lo único que articulo el muchacho antes de plantarle un delicado y corto beso en los labios a la chica que recupero el aliento al verlo y sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo

-eres muy impaciente Yoh, y no deberías hacer esto aquí ya te lo había dicho-dijo y pellizcó el brazo del muchacho que emitió un pequeño gruñido de dolor y luego sonrió ampliamente a su acompañante

-está bien, te perdono-dijo algo arrogante como en forma de burla para divertir a la chica que solo volvió a pellizcarlo-Auch…bueno, vas a estar aquí maltratándome o me enseñaras eso que dijiste ayer-cuestión sobando su brazo y acto seguido la chica lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió a fuera del castillo

-ya no somos unos pequeños como hace algunos años-comenzó a decirle-por lo que ya no podemos salir por donde antes, así que encontré otra forma de salir de este lugar-agrego y luego miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los viera y al estar segura empujo una de las piedras de la muralla que luego abrió un hueco por el que perfectamente podían pasar-ven-le indico jalándolo para pasar por dicho pasaje

-que es esto-pregunto fascinado el muchacho

-un pasadizo secreto, están hechos para la seguridad de la familia real, ya sabes, para cuando sea necesario abandonar el castillo para salvarse, lo encontré un día por accidente, y desde entonces siempre lo uso para salir de mi maldita prisión

-wow, así que esto era lo que me querías mostrar

-no tonto, solo era la salida para poder ir a donde te quiero llevar-dijo y se cubrió con una larga capucha

-por que te pones eso encima

-para evitar que me reconozcan, no sé si sepas, pero no es muy común que una princesa abandone el castillo, así que si me ven, me meteré en líos

-a…bueno, y a donde vamos

-tú solo sígueme si, y no agás tantas preguntas-la chica sonrió levemente y tomo otra vez la mano del muchacho para llevárselo de ahí. Mientras, dentro del castillo un hombre alto de larga cabellera negra y vestido con ropas de gala caminaba veloz por un vestíbulo del castillo

-buscas a tu hija-escucho una vos detrás de él y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a un hombre mayor recargado en la pared

-padre, ¿tú has visto a Anna?-cuestiono el hombre de larga cabellera, mientras que el hombre mayor se acerco a el

-sí, si la he visto, hace un rato

-bien, y en donde esta

-no tengo ni la menor idea

-pero…acabas de decirme que la has visto hace poco

-si…la vi cuando iba de salida, pero no se a donde se haya ido

-¡¿qué?-exclamo con rabia el hombre-¡pero que acabas de decir!, mi hija, la princesa esta fuera del castillo…

-cálmate, actúas como si fuera la primera vez, tu sabes que ella acostumbra irse a cada rato y siempre regresa, estará bien

-pero como puedes estar tan tranquilo, hoy conocerá a su prometido

-ella ya lo sabe, estoy seguro de que solo dará un paseo y volverá-le respondió con un tono de vos tan tranquilo que desesperaba enormemente al rey

-y supongo que al menos algún soldado la acompaña como siempre no-pregunto resignado

-bueno, estaba por llamar a HoroHoro para que la siguiera sin que ella se diera cuenta como siempre pero, me percate de algo muy interesante

-¿algo muy interesante? ¿Qué?

-que se fue con el muchacho que le salvo la vida

-¡¿Qué!-exclamo nuevamente enfadado

-oye, deja de gritar o me dejaras sordo

-pero como puedes tomar esto con tanta tranquilidad

-que tiene de malo

-que que tiene de malo…yo no confió en ese muchacho, es muy sospechoso y…

-debes dejar tu paranoia atrás si, a que le tienes miedo hijo-cuestiono el anciano conociendo muy bien la respuesta

-…al pasado…

-¿Que es este lugar?-pregunto el castaño a su acompañante mientras que seguían avanzando por un bosque

-haces muchas preguntas

-y tu no me das ninguna respuesta

-bueno ya, te lo diré cuando lleguemos

-llegar, pero…a donde

-…aquí…-le dijo y volteo para verlo-este lugar…lo recuerdas

-am…mmm…pues…si mi memoria no me engaña pues…no, no recuerdo este lugar-respondió algo apenado y la chica solo lo golpeo levemente en la cabeza

-tonto…pues este lugar es el lugar en el que nos reencontramos, fue en ese árbol en el que te encontré recargado, no lo recuerdas

El muchacho se esforzó para buscar entre el mar de pensamientos que era su mete y solo logro ver algunas imágenes, un angelical rostro frente a él, pero luego, un dolor en su espalda, una lanza un bastón y sangre, dolor punzante en su hombro y luego un golpe en su cabeza, dos hombres rubios y una orden

_-y cual…cual será mi misión señor marco_

_-tu misión pequeño Yoh…es Anna Kyouyama…_

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y pánico-Yoh, ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto alarmada la chica mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del chico que la miro confundido y luego la atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarla

-no sé qué pasa Anna…-susurro aun algo atemorizado

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué…de que hablas?

-es que…no…nada…olvídalo…-dijo confundido y tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos-mejor vámonos, creo que se preocuparan por ti si te desapareces por mucho tiempo

-si…vámonos-pronuncio con vos fría y triste aunque algo enfadada con el muchacho, los dos se alejaron del lugar sin poner atención a su entorno y por lo cual, no se percataron de que hay no habían dos personas, sino tres.-

-Te encontré Yoh…-susurro un muchacho trepado en un árbol mientras veía fijamente al chico caminar de la mano con aquella joven-mmm…así que el pequeño Yoh se consiguió una novia he…esto lo vuelve más interesante aun…jm…

_Continuara…_

_Ok…con esto termina este capítulo, pronto las revelaciones más inesperadas se vivirán, espero que les allá gustado este capítulo y espero que me dejen reviews con lo que piensan sobre esta historia, ya sean buenos comentarios, o quejas, hay como gusten, pero dejen reviews si…_

_Bueno, hasta la próxima, bye_


	10. capitulo 10: Asesino de asesinos

_Otro capítulo, espero que les guste_

_**El asesino**_

_**Capitulo 10-asesino de asesinos**_

Los dos muchachos se escabulleron nuevamente a adentro del castillo, con la suerte de no haber sido vistos por ningún guardia o algún sirviente, los dos estaban callados, Anna se mostraba algo enfadada con el chico que seguía sin decirle la razón de su cambio tan repentino de humor y las cosas que lo agobiaban, porque a leguas se le notaba muy diferente a como siempre se encontraba. Su mirada seria y sus movimientos casi inconscientes, mientras que su rostro mostraba una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa mientras que el tenia los ojos como platos pero parecía que no mirara nada, la chispa y tranquilidad que normalmente lo acompañaban estaba perdida, y eso estremecía a Anna, pero más la hacía enfadar el que el chico no le tuviera la confianza de decirle lo que le sucedía

-voy con mi padre, debe estar como loco buscándome por aquí y por allá-dijo con frialdad en su vos al castaño que solo asintió pesadamente y se recostó en el césped del jardín perdido en su mente

"_dejaras de ser humano…dejaras de ser una persona…dejaras de tener mente…dejaras todo lo que conoces…ya no existes…estas muerto…estas muerto…muerto…muerto"_

El chico se puso de pie de un salto lleno de temor y confusión mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y serraba sus ojos fuertemente

-no…no por favor…no quiero…déjenme…por favor…

-disculpa-el chico se estremeció al sentir una mano en su hombro y giro con fuerza para sujetar el brazo de la persona cerca de él y apretarlo fuertemente produciendo un gritito de la chica que serró los ojos por el dolor, al momento, Yoh reacciono y soltó preocupado a la joven

-perdón…lo siento…no quise… ¿te hice daño?

-no…descuida, estoy bien no te preocupes am…Yoh verdad, creo que fue ese el nombre que me dijo Anna-dijo la joven de cabellera azul mientras sobaba su brazo-te encuentras bien

-¿he?...am, si,, ¿por qué?-el joven miro a aquella chica detenidamente creyendo haberla visto tiempo atrás, la chica llevaba un largo vestido azul marino ondulad y el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros

-bueno…pregunto porque estabas como ido…con tus manos en tu cara y susurrando no se qué cosas

-a…bueno es que yo…creí recordar algo que…

-tu memoria vuelve e…mi hermano me conto sobre tu amnesia, pero veo que te recuperas, ¿y Anna a tenido algo que ver?-cuestiono la chica acercando su rostro al de Yoh para escuchar la respuesta

-am…bueno…ella ha tenido algo que ver pero…yo pues…no…no recuerdo todo-dijo algo nervioso y la chica mostro una torcida sonrisa y se alejo de el

-bien, ¿estarás presente para recibir al príncipe verdad?

-am…si, si lo estaré-dijo con voz firme, el chico tenía que estar ahí, ya había decidido no dejarle el camino fácil a ese sujeto para acercarse a su Anna

-pues no con esas fachas…pareces un campesino-dijo dándole una larga revisión con la mirada al joven que solo se miro confuso

-¿Qué tiene mi ropa?

-no es la indicada para recibir a un príncipe, pero algo puedo hacer, eres más o menos del tamaño de mi hermano, ven con migo-dijo y tomo la mano del chico jalándolo a adentro del castillo.

Mientras…en aquel bosque algo apartado del castillo, un hombre seguía trepado en un árbol, recostado en una de las gruesas ramas respirando con suma tranquilidad, el joven cerro después de un rato los ojos y se quedo dormido pensando en la mejor forma de desasearse del chico fantaseando con el momento en que lo asesinaría

-¿te quedaras ahí todo el día? ¿O es que acaso planeas bajarte de ahí en algún momento?-lo cuestiono un joven de cabello verde sacándolo de sus sueño

-¡Lyserg!, valla, tiempo sin vernos-dijo con un tono alegre el joven del árbol que bajo de este de un salto

-cierto, no nos reunimos desde la ves que casi me matas-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-sí, no te lo tomes tan personal, solo estaba aburrido

-aja, pues esta vez espero que no trates de hacer ese tipo de travesuras-dijo con vos severa el chico que cambio su sonrisa por una mirada fulmínate

-jm…tranquilo…solo tengo la intención de matar a alguien el día de hoy, y ese alguien, es nuestro amigo mutuo Yoh Azakura-dijo sin cambiar su divertida expresión

-sí, yo me encargare de matarlo-dijo serio el joven de cabellera verde

-no, lamento decepcionarte, pero…seré yo quien lo mate-dijo, mas esta vez su tono fue más frio y su expresión era seria. Sin decir más el joven avanzo dejando a Lyserg a sus espaldas, quien no perdió tiempo y tomo una daga para clavarla en la espalda del hombre que se dio cuenta al instante y giro para tomar la muñeca del peli verde y doblarla causando que este soltara la daga que el joven tomo antes de caer y clavo media daga en el hombro del chico que emitió un grito de dolor ante aquel movimiento

-¿duele?...por tu expresión deduzco que si-dijo y encajo mas la daga en el chico que soltó otro gruñido-si, debe dolerte, que lastima-seguía clavando la daga hasta que el mango de esta impidió que siguiera entrando aquel objeto afilado-tan solo dame una…solo dame una razón por la cual no debería mover esta daga por tu pecho hasta llegar a tu corazón-el hombre mostro una tétrica sonrisa

-aaa…es…espera…no debes hacer esto, el señor Fausto te matara si algo me sucede

-¿y acaso piensas que me preocupa lo que ese imbécil pueda hacer?-el hombre saco la daga del hombro del chico y la lanzo clavándola en un árbol-considérate afortunado, no muchos, mas bien, nadie vive luego de que yo tomo la decisión de matarlo, pero por desgracia, si quiero llegar a donde Yoh, necesito apoyo, y estoy forzado a trabajar contigo-el hombre cubrió su cabeza con su capucha y siguió su camino sin ponerle atención al chico que comenzaba a tratar su herida-apúrate con eso-dijo al detenerse y voltear a verlo otra vez-quiero irme pronto, ya sé donde esta Yoh y no pienso desperdiciar tiempo-el chico reacciono ante ese comentario y medio sonrió, Yoh iba a sufrir, y él estaría presente para presenciarlo, ya después, se encargaría de ajustar cuentas con el otro

En el castillo, se vivía un ambiente tenso, los sirvientes y soldados se mostraban entre animados y nerviosos por el arribo del monarca de Arnic, que ya en ese momento se encontraba llegando. Su elegante carruaje entro por las enormes puertas del castillo y avanzo por el camino hasta llegar a donde la nobleza se encontraba para recibirlo.

Entre ellos, como era de esperar, se encontraba la heredera al trono junto a su padre y su abuelo, esperando a que el príncipe bajara y se acercara a ellos para conocerlo como era debido. Mas la princesa no daba mucha importancia a este hecho y se ocupaba mas en desviar discretamente la mirada para ver entre el bullicio al joven castaño2tal ves se ha marchado, ¿me habrá abandonado otra vez sin decirme nada?"Se cuestiono la chica algo desanimada mientras que alzo la mirada otra vez para percatarse del príncipe acercándose a ella junto a dos hombres acompañándolo.

-por fin puedo conocerla princesa, debó decir que me ha dejado impresionado su belleza, creo que no fueron exageraciones lo que mis mensajeros me decían de usted-dijo el chico con una media sonrisa en el rostro-es un gran honor, y un gusto enorme el conocerla, mi nombre es Len, Len Tao-termino su discurso arrodillándose y tomando la suave mano de la princesa para besarla

-el gusto es mío, príncipe Tao-dijo indiferente Anna

-por favor, llámeme Len-pidió el chico sin evitar mirarla algo molesto pues, se percato del tono de la chica

-entremos pues, debió ser un largo y cansado viaje no-dijo el rey entusiasmado

-a decir verdad, lo fue mi señor-dijo uno de los acompañantes del príncipe

Entremos pues-se incluyo a la conversación el anciano abuelo de Anna guiando al grupo a adentro del castillo

-y… ¡listo!-exclamo la peli azul mirando al castaño vestido con un traje de gala-sabia que te quedaría bien

-y puedes decirme por que el trae puesto mi traje-inquirió molesto HoroHoro

-oye, tú ni siquiera lo quieres usar, además, se le ve mejor a el que a ti-le dijo con tono burlón

-jm…-el chico solo hiso una mueca y se retiro-apúrate, el príncipe ya llego-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación

Mientras, el castaño se miraba con curiosidad frente a un espejo mirándose con ese costoso traje puesto-me queda bien ¿no?-cuestiono el chico a la joven que lo miraba de pies a cabeza

-te ves bastante apuesto, seguramente Anna, lo notara-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras que el chico se ruborizo con esas palabras

-eso espero

Los nobles ya estaban dentro del castillo siendo escoltados por el rey quien los guio por casi todo el jardín y luego por los más llamativos salones del castillo, mientras que los jóvenes prometidos no se dirigía siquiera la palabra, estaba cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos. Por su parte Len seguía impresionado, era verdad, la rubia era muy hermosa, mas, parecía que él no le despertaba ningún tipo de sentimiento mas allá de la indiferencia que le mostraba, y eso impedía que el viera más que su belleza, si las cosas seguían así, no conseguiría saber nada de ella antes de la boda, ¿sería capaz de hacerse una feliz vida al lado de esa mujer que parecía detestarlo?, esperaba no tener que preocuparse por eso pero lo cierto era que eso lo martirizaba desde que se le informo de su maldito compromiso arreglado por sus padres antes de que murieran, "gracias papi y mami por arruinarme la vida antes de morirse", se repetía con sarcasmo mentalmente

Y por su parte Anna se preguntaba en donde demonios estaría Yoh, se suponía que le dirían a su padre sobre lo suyo antes de que el asunto de su compromiso llegara más lejos y, con suerte su padre entendería la decisión de ella y el príncipe no estaría muy molesto. Con eso en la mente la chica volteo discretamente hacia el chico, no parecía ser un mal tipo, si se lograba ver en su fría y seria expresión que no era muy bueno demostrando sus sentimientos y también podía suponer que era un hombre temperamental. Por lo que pensaba que él tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con ese matrimonio arreglado, decidió serle fiel al impulso que le llego de repente con vos baja para solo ser escuchada por él le pregunto:

-¿Qué opinas de este matrimonio arreglado?-esa pregunta saco de sus pensamientos al chico que la volteo a ver con desconcierto y luego le contesto

-pues…no se…no estoy seguro, no me parece justo que tenga que casarme contigo…am…digo, no es que seas tú es que…am….bueno ni siquiera te conozco y pues yo em…

-tranquilo, pienso lo mismo, no me parece que sea justo que nos casen por la fuerza, no estoy de acuerdo con este matrimonio,

-y…que piensas que podemos hacer

-no lo sé… ¿tú tienes novia?, ¿o alguna mujer que te interese en tu reino?

-no…no e conocido a ninguna mujer pues me lo restringieron desde el día en el que se pacto nuestro compromiso, ¿Qué tal tu?, ¿hay por ahí algún afortunado que tenga un lugar en el corazón de tan bella princesa?

-más o menos…es que, mientras este esta farsa de nuestro matrimonio en pie, no puedo tener nada con ningún hombre

-sugieres que rompamos este compromiso

-pues…la verdad es que si, tu tampoco estás de acuerdo con esta farsa, ¿para que continuar con esto?, si cánselas el compromiso serás libre y yo también

-tienes razón…pero no…lo siento,

-qué pero es que…

-no me mal entiendas, no es porque no quiera sino, porque no puedo, es un tratado firmado por los monarcas de ambos reinos y yo no puedo intervenir, si lo hiciera, tu reino y el mío entrarían en guerra, este compromiso no puede romperse

-pero, algo se podrá hacer, debe existir una forma de librarnos de esto

-la hay, si uno de los dos se muere, el tratado se anula

La chica agacho con pesar la cabeza con esas palabras, no podían romper ese maldito compromiso, su destino estaba sellado. Ella se detuvo en seco junto a los demás y miro a su padre abrir de par en par la puerta de un gran salón muy bien decorado con motivo de hacer hay una especie de baile por el compromiso de los jóvenes príncipes

-este es el salón principal, espero sea de su agrado príncipe-al escucharlo el chico dirigió su mirada al rey y avanzo hasta estar frente a este y entrar al salón

-es enorme, es perfecto-dijo el príncipe aunque no muy entusiasmado

-princesa, es difícil encontrarla-la chica escucho la vos muy cerca de su oído y se dio la vuelta para encontrar al castaño que la miraba muy sonriente, la chica lo miro y esbozo una gran sonrisa, después de todo, había exagerado al pensar que otra vez la abandonaría

-tonto-dijo y golpeo el hombro del chico-en donde te habías metido

-bueno, tu amiga Pilika insistió en que usara esto-dijo y la chica lo observo, llevaba un elegante traje de gala que lo hacía verse mas apuesto

-te ves bien-dijo la chica algo sonrojada y volteo a ver a su padre, al parecer no se había percatado de la aparición del chico

-bueno, todo está listo para que mañana llevemos a cabo un gran baile y un banquete en su honor príncipe

-selo agradezco, no era necesario que se tomara tantas molestias

-no es ninguna molestia el recibir como es debido a mi futuro yerno

-bien, entonces podría indicarme donde dormiré yo y mis consejeros

-por supuesto, en cuanto estos lleguen los guiare personalmente

-gracias, oh, mire hay vienen

En el lugar se hicieron presentes los dos hombres que viajaban junto al príncipe, Yoh volteo curioso para ver al hombre y al hacerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa que lo dejo mudo

-siento la demora es que tuvimos problemas para llegar hasta a…-el hombre enmudeció al ver al castaño que también lo miraba fijamente con una expresión de horror en el rostro, ambos se quedaron en silencio solo observándose fijamente y sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Yoh retrocedió unos pasos sin quitarle los ojos de encima y hundiéndose en sus recuerdos

_El pequeño de apenas unos ocho años estaba encadenado y en el cuerpo tenía varios arañazos, cicatrices y moretones producto de los golpes que recibía día con día_

_-por…por favor…por favor…déjenme ir…señor…que le he hecho yo…-se esforzaba en decir el niño a punto de desmayarse por el intenso dolor y el cansancio_

_-perdona pequeño, no es personal, solo estabas en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, y por desgracia, eso ha marcado tu destino-dijo un hombre alto y de rubia cabellera-tu, ya no existes, tu dejaras de tener nombre, dejaras de tener un pasado, y dejaras de pensar por ti mismo, en estos momentos, dejas de estar vivo, estás muerto a menos de que yo te diga lo contrario, me obedecerás ciegamente, escuchaste, no existes para el mundo, y el mundo no existe para ti, eres la inexistencia, la nada, con el único propósito de existir si sete ordena, y obedecer ciegamente las ordenes que se te dan, ese será tu credo, pues es el credo de un asesino, desde ahora y para siempre, serás un asesino…_

El chico salió de golpe de sus pensamientos, miro a todos lados, volteo a ver a Anna que miraba a su padre hablar con el príncipe, y luego volteo a ver a Marco que seguía con una expresión de horror

-Marco…-susurro el castaño-no puede ser…yo…yo…-el chico sintió un gran horror al momento que sangrientas escenas se agrupaban de golpe en su mente, todas ellas involucrándolo a él, sin saber que hacer el chico salió lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar dirigiéndole una última mirada a Marco antes de salir de la habitación

-una verdadera sorpresa no te parece-le dijo Fausto que sonreía burlonamente-tenias razón, Yoh al parecer no puede morir, y me parece que ya se acuerda de todo, ¿Qué crees que suceda ahora?

El castaño siguió corriendo por un rato hasta abrir una puerta y encerrarse en una habitación que tenía varios estantes con muchos libros en ellos, su mente seguía mostrándole horrorosas escenas y desgarradores gritos que no hacían más que torturarlo

-qué demonios…qué demonios es lo que he hecho-se dijo mientras seguía recordando todas esas cosas –soy…-soy…soy un asesino-dijo casi en un grito lleno de cólera hacia sí mismo

-así es, eres un maldito asesino-el chico reacciono al escuchar la vos proveniente de un hombre con una larga capa que cubría también su rostro

-quien eres tu

-soy el que ha venido a matarte-dijo con voz firme, su rostro estaba cubierto casi por completo pero el chico logro distinguir una sonrisa burlona

-así que piensas que puedes matarme he-dijo el castaño mas sereno y se lanzo al ataque, el encapuchado detuvo la patada con la que el castaño inicio la pelea con facilidad y torció la pierna del joven derribándolo, el castaño se incorporo rápidamente para lanzar un puñetazo que el misterioso sujeto esquivo agachándose y luego lanzo una patada al estomago de Yoh derribándolo para luego tratar de golpearlo en el suelo, mas el chico logro esquivar el ataque rodando por el piso e incorporándose aunque algo adolorido aun,

Esto será divertido-dijo el hombre y dio se acerco a gran velocidad al castaño que también corrió para golpearlo más el encapuchado dio un salto y le dio una patada voladora justo en el rostro derribando al chico que escupió algo de sangre

-sabes, no es muy común que manden a un asesino a matar a otro asesino-comenzó a hablar el misterioso hombre mientras daba vueltas alrededor del castaño-cuando me dijeron que tendría una nueva misión, me emocione, y cuando supe que esa nueva misión era matar a otro asesino, mi emoción y euforia aumento, tendría un verdadero reto-dijo elevando el tono de su vos-pero, nada me hiso más feliz que saber el nombre de mi próxima víctima-el hombre se arrodillo junto al chico-mucho tiempo estuve esperando poder matar a…-el hombre descubrió su cabeza dejando ver su larga cabellera castaña-Yoh Azakura, mi propio hermano…

_Continuara…_

_Me tomo bastante el escribir este capítulo pues no tenía tiempo, he estado algo ocupado, la prepa, los amigos, el tiempo que desperdicio asiéndome wey (el cual es casi todo el día), y bueno, aquí está el capitulo que espero les haya gustado, bueno adiós y dejen reviews porfa_


	11. Capitulo 11: El reto

_Y nuevamente yo con otro capítulo, primero agradezco que sigan leyendo y dejándome reviews, sus comentarios son lo que me impulsa para seguir escribiendo esta historia, así que síganme dejando porfa, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo._

_**El asesino**_

_**Capitulo 11-El reto**_

Sus palabras aun retumbaban en su cabeza, se repetían aun sin tener sentido, esa corta frase, ese corto dialogo, ¿cómo era posible lo que sus oídos habían escuchado?, no, la respuesta más lógica era que esas palabras eran simples falsedades, otra mentira y nada más, algún truco de Marco, si, era eso, simplemente era eso, porque, que gran coincidencia que justo el día en que Marco lo encuentra, fuera el mismo día en que, se apareciera ese sujeto, una mentira, lo que había escuchado, solo era eso…¿verdad?...

El castaño de larga cabellera se incorporo y se alejo del cuerpo de Yoh dándole la espalda, mientras que Yoh seguía adolorido por los golpes y desconcertado, muy desconcertado, y esto era visible por la expresión de confusión y miedo que tenia e el rostro, misma que fue vista por el joven de larga cabellera y por ello se encontraba meditando ¿Cuál sería el mejor modo de decírselo?

-no me crees, ¿verdad?-su vos sonó como un eco que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad-debe ser muy extraño para ti, el enterarte de que tienes un hermano, pero es verdad, Yoh Azakura, soy tu hermano,

-¡no!-rugió el joven mientras se incorporaba con una mano sobre su estomago –mientes, ¡es mentira!

-claro que no, solo mírame, ¿no te parece que somos muy parecidos?-era cierto, los rasgos de ambos eran muy similares, casi eran dos gotas de agua, la larga cabellera de el joven que Yoh tenía enfrente y la expresión siniestra que mostraba eran las únicas diferencias que habían, acaso…seria que él decía la verdad

-como puede ser posible…yo no…no recuerdo…no te recuerdo-

-te lavaron el cerebro hermanito, te hicieron olvidar todo lo acontecido en tus primeros 8 años de vida, y te convirtieron en un animal, un asesino, ¿te acuerdas?

-como… ¡como sabes eso!

-…porque me hicieron lo mismo, solo que yo lo acepte…me di cuenta de que mi destino era eso…matar-lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que producía terror el escucharlo-solo busca en tus memorias Yoh, vamos, inténtalo, has un esfuerzo, y veras que digo solamente la verdad

El joven desvió la mirada con pánico, seria cierto, tenía un hermano, y de ser así, ¿enserio quería matarlo?, finalmente lo miro nuevamente, esta vez lo vio directamente a los ojos, titubeo un poco, pero luego pudo decir en un susurro casi inaudible:

-…Ha…Hao…

-Ya te acuerdas, que bueno, y ahora, ¿continuamos?

-que… ¡qué demonios es lo que te pasa!, por qué quieres matarme si se puede saber-rugió mas que con miedo con ira hacia su hermano, era verdad, ¿lo quería matar?

-simple…-dijo con calma y camino hacia el a paso lento-porque mientras tu sigas vivo, yo no podre estar seguro de que soy el mejor asesino-

-¿Qué?-cuestiono el muchacho creyendo no haber escuchado bien la respuesta

-Yoh…tú eres uno de los mejores halcones, al igual que yo, pero nadie sabe quien resulta tener más habilidades en el arte de matar

-qué demonios…solo por eso, Hao, como puedes hablar así, que demonios es lo que te hicieron, tu no eras así…por lo que recuerdo…tu…

-lo siento Yoh, el Hao de cuando herramos niños, murió, al igual que aquel Yoh, ahora, solo quedamos dos asesinos, dos halcones, dos hombres que forman parte de una organización destinada a regir el mundo, aunque yo no tengo interés alguno en eso, solo quiero matar, y matarte, es mi objetivo principal…su vos seguía siendo tan tranquilo que estremecía al joven,

-Hao… ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?...

-una larga historia hermanito, pero tu debes tener gran cantidad de los datos no…y…pude verte hoy en el bosque, te veías algo preocupado, ¿tiene algo que ver con la boda de tu noviecita?-Yoh abrió lo mas que pudo los ojos debido a sus palabras…lo sabia…sabia de Anna, eso no podía resultar ser algo bueno

-no… ¡no te atrevas a tocar a Anna!-vocifero el joven lleno de furia, no permitiría que nada le pasara a ella, y el demostrarlo con esas palabras, fue un grave error

-así que se llama Anna he, mmm…se ve que la quieres mucho, seria desastroso que algo malo le pasara

-que es lo que insinúas-dijo Yoh temiendo lo peor

-bueno, para ser preciso, yo pienso que no te gustaría que le pasara algún accidente como…que alguien le cercenara la cabeza, ¿me equivoco?-hablo el castaño de larga cabellera con un tono burlón

-no te atrevas o yo…

-¿o me mataras Yoh?...bien, si no quieres que le pase algo a tu Anita, tu y yo, tendremos un pequeño encuentro a muerte, no te preocupes, que yo me encargare de informarte donde y cuando, pero…si tratas de negarte, si intentas impedir que yo cumpla con mi objetivo…solo te diré que incluso siento lastima por la chica, es hermosa, y sería un gran desperdicio que tremenda belleza se perdiera debido a tu cobardía-Yoh estaba perplejo, sin saber cómo reaccionar, que decir, que hacer, el…tendría que salvar a Anna, mas esto implicaría el matar a su hermano, ¿era ese el caso?

Hao se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación para mirar por esta por escasos segundos, y después salir por ella, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada gélida a su hermano y recitar unas últimas palabras

-cuídate Yoh…recuerda que soy yo quien tiene que matarte

El joven seguía estático, el pánico en el era…era inmenso-¿por qué?-susurro el joven-¡¿Por qué demonios tiene que pasar esto?-exclamo con ira-porque tenía que encontrar a Anna, porque tenía que enamorarme de ella, porque demonios me pasa esto, soy un maldito asesino, y Hao, mi hermano, quiere asesinarme, porque…por que demonios esto me pasa a mí…-se pregunto confundido y temeroso…

Hao camino por un rato fuera del castillo hasta encontrarse con el joven de cabellera verde-¿lo hallaste?-cuestiono el joven a su compañero que lo miro con una sonrisa confiada

-por supuesto, mi querido hermanito no puede esconderse de mi

-sabes…verdaderamente estás enfermo por querer matar a tu propio familiar, ¿Qué acaso no sientes ningún tipo de remordimiento?

-a decir verdad…no, yo solamente siento una sola cosa, deseos de asesinar-su vos era fría, llena de odio y rencor, Lyserg lo miro temeroso, el estar junto a ese joven lo ponía muy nervioso.

-¿Dónde demonios te abras metido Yoh?-se preguntaba la joven Kyouyama mientras recorría los extensos pasillos del castillo en busca del joven, era bastante extraño el que no lo hallara, la noche ya había caído y ella había logrado escapar de su padre y su prometido, sentía un deseo enorme de poder encontrar al chico y poder pasar algo de tiempo a su lado, mas no lograba dar con el

-¿busca algo señorita?-cuestiono un hombre rubio y de pálida piel, su vos estremeció a la chica que dio un salto por la sorpresa-o…lamento haberla asustado-se disculpo el hombre

-no se preocupe señor…

-mi nombre es Fausto señorita, usted… ¿está buscando algo?-volvió a preguntar el rubio

-aaam…no, no se preocupe, solo caminaba por aquí, eso es todo

-bien, am…señorita, si me permite preguntarle…quisiera saber, ¿Quién era el joven que estaba junto a usted en el salón y que salió corriendo de repente?

La chica titubeo, no estaba segura si decirle algo sobre Yoh a ese desconocido buena idea-el…es un joven al que lastimaron hace un tiempo, ha estado viviendo aquí en agradecimiento por salvarme la vida-dijo finalmente

-a…y, ¿sabe algo sobre él?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?, ¿acaso usted si sabe algo sobre él?-la chica desconfió del hombre, sentía que este sabia más de lo que aparentaba

-bueno…a decir verdad si, el…es un viejo amigo mío, y hace algún tiempo desapareció, quisiera verlo, si es posible

-¿usted lo conoce?, entonces, tal vez usted pueda responder algunas dudas que tengo, el…no recuerda muchas cosas, tiene algo de amnesia producto de varios golpes que le dieron,

-así que tiene amnesia he…bueno, tal vez yo pueda ayudar-Fausto comprendió, seguramente por eso era que el chico no había regresado con Marco, el considero que eso podía ser de utilidad, mientras que Yoh no recordara lo acontecido con marco, podía volver a tener una vida tranquila como la de cualquier otro joven-entonces… ¿puedo verlo?

-quisiera poder decirle que si pero…el hecho es que no sé donde pueda estar

-bueno, entonces habrá que encontrarlo, será más rápido si yo ayudo

-si-fue lo único que la joven dijo y ambos se dividieron para buscar, Fausto reviso varios pasillos hasta que se asomo en una habitación y sintió como era jalado a adentro de esta, su primera reacción fue el pánico al ver aquellos obscuros ojos, mas se tranquilizo una vez que vio bien al chico

-Yoh-pronuncio el hombre

-hola Fausto, me alegra que estés bien, Dijo el chico sonriendo a su amigo

-Pero… ¿me recuerdas?-pronuncio atónico el hombre mientras que el chico se distancio un poco y tomo una bocada de aire para comenzar a hablar-si, lo recordé todo cuando vi a Marco,

-lo siento chico, contaba con que no recordaras nada y pudieras tener una vida normal

-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa de todos modos, lo que me preocupa ahora es…Anna, Marco, hace rato me encontré con Hao-Fausto se estremeció al escuchar eso, mas se mantuvo tranquilo para poder ayudar al joven

-¿recuerdas quién es?-fue lo primero que dijo y el chico contesto asintiendo con la cabeza-y supongo que sabes lo que quiere hacer verdad-el chico asintió nuevamente-bien, entonces temes que el lastime a Anna, y…creo que sabes cuál es la manera de que ella este a salvo, ¿verdad?

-sí, Marco, esta noche nos iremos de aquí, me ayudaras a encontrar a Hao…y después, si logro sobrevivir, acabaremos con la maldita organización, sino, prométeme que tú mismo lo harás, o por lo menos prométeme que te encargaras de proteger a Anna

Fausto lo miro con tristeza, el no creía ser capaz de luchar contra marco y su ejército de asesinos despiadados, mas de todas formas asintió-no te preocupes, haré todo lo que pueda, pero tú no debes morir me oyes-el chico esbozo media sonrisa

-Fausto…dime una cosa, ¿Por qué demonios Marco quería matar a Anna?-Fausto desvió la mirada y luego lo miro algo nervioso

-bueno…tiene algo que ver con un suceso que paso hace varios años, y tiene algo que ver contigo y tu hermano

-que…pero… ¿Qué cosa?

-será una historia para después-dijo para evadir la pregunta-ahora hay que irnos, Marco debe de estar buscándote justo ahora

-bien…espera…antes-el joven desvió la mirada y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse antes que Marco-quiero despedirme…no la volveré a ver, al menos, esta vez me despediré-dijo con tristeza el joven a lo que Fausto suspiro y dijo:

-te entiendo…bien, solo no demores mucho, estaré esperándote fuera del castillo, date prisa y que no te vean…

La rubia seguía inspeccionando los posibles lugares en que el joven se pudiera haber metido, tenia deseos de encontrarlo, más que nada para poder aclarar todo, si aquel hombre decía la verdad, y conocía a Yoh, entonces él le respondería todas sus dudas, ¿Dónde había estado Yoh todos estos años?, ¿Por qué desapareció sin dejar rastro tiempo atrás?...¿y cómo o por que aprendió a asesinar?...esa última duda la estremeció, había sido por defensa propia, si, mas de todos modos, lo había hecho como…podría decirse, un profesional

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos, y siguió su camino, solo había un lugar en el que aun no revisaba, y aunque le parecía casi imposible que estuviera ahí, de todos modos debía cerciorarse, así que siguió su camino hasta su habitación…al llegar, acerco temblorosa su mano al pómulo de la puerta, si no estaba ahí, entonces no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podría estar, la joven abrió la puerta e ingreso a la habitación lentamente, ya dentro, pudo distinguir una sombra en el balcón, era de un hombre joven, estaba cubierta por una larga capucha blanca y ella no logro distinguir bien quien era.

-¿Yoh?-pregunto tímida a aquella sombra que solo volteo levemente para dejar que su rostro fuera levemente iluminado por la luz de la luna y Anna logro distinguir dos obscuros ojos y un poco de cabello castaño

-Yoh…donde habías estado…-cuestiono mientras se le acercaba a lo que el chico volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la nada-¿Qué te pasa?...Yoh…me preocupaste, donde te habías metido-el joven no dio repuesta alguna-Yoh, no te separes de mi por favor, me siento sola cuando no estoy contigo, eres la persona que mas me importa en este mundo, quiero estar contigo siempre-la chica se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la espalda, pudo sentir como el ponía sus manos sobre las de ella, instintivamente ella alzo sus manos para acariciar el rostro del joven que comenzó a darse la vuelta con lentitud, Anna se acerco mas a él y cuando ya estaba frente al chico lo beso mientras seguía acariciando las mejillas de este

-Anna…-la chica escucho la vos que la llamaba y provenía de una persona detrás de ella, se separo del joven y volteo para encontrar frente a ella…a Yoh-¡Aléjate de ella!-exclamo el castaño a lo que la chica se volteo para ver bien al joven y distinguir una sonrisa burlona en los labios de este

-lo siento…no soy quien esperabas verdad-la joven retrocedió un paso producto de la sorpresa, no era Yoh, pero era idéntico a este, ¿cómo era posible?, no tuvo mucho tiempo e reaccionar cuando sintió un tremendo golpe en el estomago que la hiso perder la conciencia

-Hao-exclamo con ira el joven y se abalanzo contra su hermano que lo recibió con una patada en el rostro que lo hiso dar un giro en el aire y car pesadamente en el suelo, no paso mucho cundo sintió a Hao levantarlo y arrojarlo contra un ropero de la habitación, el cual se hiso trisas, el castaño trato de levantarse, mas el dolor selo impedía y solo pudo su mirada desafiante y frustrada sobre Hao

-Mal…maldito…dijiste que…nada le pasaría a Anna

-y así será Yoh, siempre y cuando tu obedezcas mis órdenes, mira…en esa dirección-dijo apuntando por la ventana-después de unas colinas, hay una vieja aldea abandonada, te veré hay mañana por la noche, si llegara a amanecer y tu aun no te presentas, ella sufrirá, por cada hora que demores, le cortare alguna parte de su bello cuerpo, primero una mano, luego la otra, después los pies, para seguir con el resto de sus piernas, y así, hasta destazarla por completo

Yoh hiso una mueca de terror al escuchar esas palabras y trato nuevamente en vano el levantarse-no te esfuerzos mucho hermanito…nos veremos mañana por la noche, a menos de que no te interese lo que le pueda llegar a pasar a esta chica-Hao cargo a Anna y salto por la ventana de la habitación, Yoh lo vio alejarse para después quedar completamente inconsciente…

_Continuara…_

_Bueno las cosas se complican para el protagonista de la historia mientras tiene conflictos con su hermano y aun quedan aspectos de su pasado que deberán ser revelados, a su debido tiempo claro, mientras tanto, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y espero les siga gustando, con este capítulo si me tarde algo verdad jejeje…pero bueno, dejen reviews y que les vaya bien y después subo el capitulo siguiente ok bye_


	12. Capitulo 12: secuestro

_Tarde un buen tiempo pero bueno, aquí esta, espero lo disfruten y gracias por seguir leyendo, deberás muchas gracias, y dejen reviews antes de iré e, jaja_

_**El asesino**_

_Capitulo 12: Secuestro_

El sonido estrepitoso del ropero romperse llamo la atención de el rey que estaba algunos metros apartado del lugar, no perdió tiempo y enseguida se dirigió al lugar de donde provino el sonido temiendo lo peor, al acercarse un poco se topo con el príncipe Len quien al igual que el se había dado cuenta del ruido y había salido con la intención de ver que era lo que estaba pasando, el príncipe lo miro confundido e interrogante y el rey le devolvió la misma mirada

-supongo usted también lo escucho-dijo el príncipe de ojos dorados para romper el silencio a lo que el rey asintió

-creo que provino de la habitación de mi hija-dicho esto ambos corrieron por el vestíbulo y empujaron la puerta y vieron al castaño semiinconsciente murmurando cosas inentendibles y tratando de levantarse, el príncipe se acerco a él rápidamente para ver si estaba herido de gravedad

-solo tiene algunos golpes-dijo dirigiéndose al rey que miraba al castaño con curiosidad y algo de ira primero que nada ¿Qué hacia él en la habitación de su hija?

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?, ¿Qué es lo que haces tú en este lugar?-cuestiono el rey al chico al que el príncipe ayudaba a ponerse en pie y levantaba levemente la cara para mirar al rey que lo miraba enfadado

-yo…aaa…Anna…-balbuceo el chico y el rey enfureció aun mas y lo tomo con fuerza por la camisa para sacudirlo con brutalidad

-¡¿Qué, Qué le pasa a mi hija?-grito con rabia el hombre mientras seguía sacudiendo al joven

-señor cálmese-trato de interceder el príncipe para evitar que lastimaran mas al joven-lo que sucedió aquí es obvio, han secuestrado a la princesa-el rey soltó al castaño que logro mantenerse en pie un poco mas consiente

-dime que fue exactamente lo que paso aquí-lo cuestiono tratando de tranquilizarse el rey

-un…un ataque…un hombre entro y ataco a Anna, trate de detenerlo pero…no pude...

El rey apretó los puños con rabia y lanzo un grito desesperado que atrajo a algunos guardas y también a Fausto que miraba la escena algo más alejado

-señor que es lo que sucede-pregunto uno de los guardas

-pasa, que un hombre entro a este castillo y secuestro a mi hija, se supone que ustedes cuidan de mi seguridad y de la de ella, ¿Cómo es que entro sin ser visto?-los guardias no dijeron nada y el rey volteo a ver nuevamente a Yoh

-dime a donde se fue, que dijo, que hiso, cualquier cosa-dijo desesperado-Yoh permaneció en silencio por un momento meditando. Si le decía donde estaba, lo más seguro es que el iría a ese lugar y obviamente lo matarían a él y a tantos soldados como quisiera llevar, Yoh respiro hondo y hablo lo más tranquilo que pudo:

-No…no me dijo nada, solo me ataco y después e fue, lo siento, no pude hacer nada-el castaño volvió a quedarse callado mientras que todos los presentes lo miraban entre interrogantes y dudosos de lo que había dicho el muchacho-lamento no poder ayudar…yo…déjeme buscarla, por favor yo…

-no…no confió en ti-dijo con frialdad el hombre Yoh se levanto con pesar de la cama para retirarse del lugar y antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos le lanzo una mirada a Fausto que este noto. Después de un rato Fausto salió del castillo para buscar a Yoh, pronto lo encontró en el kiosco que estaba en el jardín y se dirigió a el para poder preguntarle los detalles de lo que había pasado, Fausto se acerco con calma a él, hasta que quedo a su lado, quiso hablar pero Yoh se adelanto

-aquí…pase mucho tiempo con ella…en todo este jardín, pero en especial este kiosco, es especial, es…el símbolo de nuestra amistad de niños,…y de lo que siento por ella ahora

-que fue lo que paso…dime, quien fue el que…

-Hao, mi querido hermano mayor secuestro a Anna y amenaza con matarla si no peleo con el…sabes que es lo peor de todo, no siento resentimiento alguno al ponerme a pensar en el hecho de matarlo, inclusive siento que me agrada la idea, ¿soy un monstruo por eso?, ¿soy acaso un demonio?...

-Yoh, no digas esas cosas quieres, tú no eres un demonio ni nada de eso…eres solo un joven confundido y al que han tratado como una herramienta toda su vida, debes olvidarte de esas cosas, debes dejar tu odio atrás, esos pensamientos de matar sepúltalos muy dentro de ti…no cometas algo de lo cual después puedas arrepentirte

-quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo, por más que trato de dejar de lado mi deseo de venganza no lo logro, solo tengo algo en mente, matar a Hao y poner a salvo a Anna, después matare a Marco y a todo el que se cruce en mi camino y se interponga entre Anna y yo, y…

-¿y después?...date cuenta que si haces eso solamente demostraras lo que yo tanto he tratado de probar que es falso, el que eres una bestia, un animal, la mascota de Marco…por favor, reconsidéralo…-Fausto guardo silencio al ver las lagrimas correr por el rostro de Yoh y verlo apretar sus puños con rabia-…sabes porque te estimo tanto…sabes porque estoy tan apegado a ti…-comenzó a hablar para llamar la atención de Yoh-hace algunos años, cuando mi esposa Eliza aun seguía con vida, estábamos esperando un hijo, cosas…malas sucedieron y ella…perdió al bebe…después, de algunos años, llegaste tu, un pequeño niño castaño de ocho años, mi hijo tendría tu edad, Eliza se encariño al momento de ti, ella formaba parte de todo esto como yo pero nunca le gusto ver a otros sufrir, menos a un niño

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Eliza se portaba como una madre contigo…no sé si lo recuerdes, después de algunos años, ella me dijo que debíamos cuidar de ti, que debíamos evitar que te volvieras una persona fría como la mayoría de las personas metidas en esa organización…ella murió debido a una extraña enfermedad…y una olvidare sus últimas palabras, siempre están presentes en mi mente, ella, me dijo…cuida de él, vela por su seguridad, hay inocencia en su interior no dejes que se pierda, cuídalo esa es mi ultima voluntad…fue eso lo que dijo, Yoh, en ese momento decidí que por el amor a mi querida Eliza, yo cuidaría de ti…y me encargaría de que nunca te convirtieras en eso que Marco trata de convertirte desde el día en que tú y tu hermano llegaron a nosotros…si vas, y matas a tu hermano, Marco habrá ganado y yo no podre cumplir la voluntad de mi esposa, Yoh entiende que…no quiero que te conviertas en alguien como…como Hao

-Fausto…entiendo lo que sientes, pero tú entiende lo que yo siento…no puedo rectificar, en lo único que pienso es en matarlo y no voy a descansar hasta poder hacerlo, el quiere matarme…y quiere matar a Anna, y no voy a permitirlo, si para evitarlo debo ser como él lo seré, no me importan las consecuencias

-Yoh…

-nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, si lo entiendes y me ayudas te estaré agradecido, y si no…solamente no te pongas en mi camino

El muchacho dirigió una mirada seria al rubio junto a él y luego se alejo de hay hundido en sus pensamientos, ¿de verdad estaría dispuesto a todo?, en ese momento lo dijo pero…fuera como fuera al parecer el era la única familia que le quedaba…pero Anna, el no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarla, menos a perderla, cuando entro se dio cuenta de inmediato de algo, una persona, al guíen lo observaba…

-¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunto con frialdad al joven que dejo de ocultarse y lo miro fijamente

-¿Qué le paso a Anna?, se que lo que dijiste hace un rato no era todo, se que sabes más de lo que quieres mostrar…dime cualquier cosa que sepas-le dijo el joven de pelo azul con voz firme

-lamento decepcionarte, no sé nada, ya lo había dicho y…

-se lo qué sientes por ella-lo interrumpió el muchacho sorprendiendo al joven-y me intrigas bastante, tu forma de ser…el como llegaste hasta aquí, y el que hayas sido el único que vio a Anna ser secuestrada

-¿Insinúas algo?

Solo remarco lo obvio, y me parece que lo que sucede, es que estas muy relacionado con eso

-me estas acusando de lo sucedido

-solo digo que sabes algo que puede ser de ayuda para encontrarla y quiero que me lo digas, si te interesa ella, lo harás, y lo harás ahora-hablo fuerte el joven a lo que Yoh no hiso caso y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, el joven militar trato de detenerlo sujetándolo por el brazo mas Yoh al sentir el contacto giro para asestarle un gran golpe en la mandíbula que logro derribarlo

-tengo mucho en que pensar, no me molestes por favor-dijo el castaño y se retiro a quien sabe donde mientras el peli azul lo miraba entre desconcertado y furioso

Apartado de ese sitio se encontraba el rey pensativo, ya no estaba en la habitación de Anna, se había convencido de que nada lograría encontrar hay, el silencio reinaba en aquella habitación hasta que se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta que se habría lentamente

-dije que no quería que me molestaran-exclamo el rey dándose la vuelta para encontrar frente a él al príncipe-por favor, puede dejarme solo-dijo mas tranquilo el rey al joven príncipe

-lamento molestarle, pero tenía que verlo, esto…tal vez pueda interesarle-dijo extendiendo un pedazo de papel para que el rey lo tomara-uno de mis hombres lo encontró, y era muy necesario que yo viniera para mostrárselo

El rey desdoblo el trozo de papel para leer su contenido el cual decía:

_Tengo a tu hija, si quieres volver a verla, ve al pueblo de Kayna, sé que no es necesario te recuerde en donde esta, si no apareces, tu querida hijita morirá, se despide de ti, un viejo amigo al que espero aun no hallas olvidado_

El rey sintió una gran ansiedad, ¿era acaso eso lo que tantos años había temido parara? ¿al fin eso estaba pasando?, Silva rogaba no fuera eso, miro al príncipe tratando de no mostrarse muy diferente a como estaba antes

-¿leíste esto antes de dármelo?-cuestiono el

-por supuesto, debía saber que pasaba no le parece

-donde hallaron esto

-en realidad, selo entregaron a uno de mis consejeros, el creo que también la leyó, lo importante es rescatar a su hija señor

-si…estoy desacuerdo, alistare a algunos hombres para salir de inmediato,

-ira usted

-por supuesto, es mi hija, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada

-bueno, en ese caso, yo también iré

-no, selo agradezco mucho pero no quisiera…

-es mi prometida señor, no puedo quedarme aquí son hacer nada

-supongo que es verdad, vallamos pues

Al paso de algunas horas, la obscuridad de la noche ya se había hecho presente en su totalidad, Yoh se encontraba en la habitación de Anna, miraba fijamente por la ventana que Hao uso para salir, su mente seguía torturándolo con una duda ¿estaría listo para matar a Hao?, era frustrante el no poder decidirse, pero bueno, para cualquier persona seria difícil tomar la decisión de asesinar a su propio hermano, el chico desvió la mirada para ver algo que en ningún momento noto antes, la ropa que llevaba puesta el día en que llego con la intención de matar a Anna, esa ropa que según recordaba Anna había dicho que arreglaría, respiro hondo y tomo la ropa para ponérsela, después de un rato ya estaba vestido nuevamente con esa ropa negra con bordados naranja, volvió a mirar por la ventana hasta que sintió el sonido de unos pasos acercarse a él, volteo esperando encontrarse a Fausto pero a quien miro fue al abuelo de Anna, Talim

-¿te retiras precisamente ahora?-lo cuestiono aunque no con ira o seriedad, inclusive tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro

-no sospeche algo malo de mi solamente es que yo…disculpe, tengo que irme, no puedo seguir aquí, lo siento, de verdad pero yo no…

-si lo sé…se mucho sobre ti Yoh, se que amas a mi nieta, y a diferencia de Silva, yo si estaría desacuerdo con su relación

-bueno…pues…gracias, pero este no es el mejor momento para hablar sobre eso, Anna esta…

-si, en peligro, también mi hijo…él en este momento se dirige a donde tienen a Anna, supongo que tu igual

-el… ¿Cómo es que sabe en donde esta si yo no…?

-si no le dijiste…pues uno de los consejeros le dio una nota supuestamente del secuestrador al príncipe y el a Silva, mi hijo es inteligente y astuto pero hay veces como esta en las que no piensa con cuidado las cosas y puede actuar como todo un idiota…el punto es que temo por él y por mi nieta, y, en este momento eres mi única esperanza, se que tu podrás traerlos a salvo a ambos

-tratare, tengo algo que hacer, pero prometo que Anna y su hijo volverán sanos y salvos

-sabia que aceptarías…toma, tal vez esto te sirva, dijo y extendió un objeto largo y delgado ante el chico

-Esto es… ¿la Harusame?...usted va a…

-si…supongo que sabes usarla…ha, y encontré esto en este lugar, no sé por qué, pero me paree que te pertenece-el hombre le entrego a Yoh la espada rojiza que debía usar para matar a Anna-trae a mi nieta de regreso y también a mi hijo por favor

-como ya le dije, haré lo posible-el chico cargo en su espalda la espada y sujeto la otra más corta a su pierna, se acerco al balcón y volteo a ver a Talim antes de saltar para retirarse

-yo esperaba que esto no pasara…y nunca espere que cuando pasara el iba a estar presente, y aun más inesperado, protegiendo a Silva y a Anna…

_Continuara…_


	13. capitulo 13: Juego

Perdón, jejeje, bueno, si alguien entro a mi inche perfil, se habrá topado con la nota de mi retiro, pero bueno, sigo en eso, pero la culpa de no haber terminado de escribir esta historia no me dejaba dormir, y es por ello, que he decidido, dejar de lado todo lo demás y concentrarme en acabar la historia, por ahora trato de escribir diario, aunque no me concentro la verdad, luego no tengo inspiración, y luego tengo, pero para escribir otras historias, y eeweweewe, bueno, el punto es, que he decidido terminar este año, con estas historias,(uno de los propicitos del 2011) hoy subo estos capítulos, en una semana subo mas y bueno, perdón deberás, no sé que me paso, solamente, puff, deje de querer escribir, bueno, mejor vamos a lo que quieren, es nuevo capítulo, o bueno, los nuevos capítulos de:

**El asesino**

_Capitulo 13: Juego_

El frio de la madrugada era intenso, los días de verano llegaban a su fin y las primeras noches frías del otoño se hacían presentes, en la abandonada ciudad de Kayna siempre había reinado el silencio y la calma, mas esa noche seria la excepción al estar ahí presentes dos jóvenes muchachos y una joven mujer que estaba atada de manos y pies y tirada en el piso de madera de una de las construcciones mientras que gritaba a sus captores que la dejaran libre.

-¡ya cállate de una vez…aaa!, Hao, ¿por qué no mejor la matamos?

-no, le dije a Yoh que no la mataría hasta que el llegara, y no lo are

-¿y desde cuando eres un hombre de palabra e?

-esto es algo muy personal, y siempre he sido un hombre de palabra, por ello te digo que tu morirás a manos mías, es una promesa

-jm…en tu sueños, esa será la única cosa que jamás, JAMAS, lograras cumplir-dijo con un tono maniático mientras que el castaño lo miraba con desagrado en el rostro-bueno, eso, y que tu no mataras tu hermanito, seré yo quien lo acuchille, lo desangre, lo degollé, lo descuartice, destripe…-enlisto nuevamente con un tono maniático

-tranquilo, Yoh es mío y…

-¡él no le pertenece a nadie!-grito la rubia haciéndose presente en la conversación-ninguno de los dos le hará nada a él, y les exijo que me dejen ir ahora

Los dos la miraron con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, y después, Lyserg cambio su expresión a una más tranquila y con una sonrisa burlona-y quien lo defenderá ¿Tu, niña acuchilladora por la espalda?, no creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste maldita loca, en cuanto este tenga su momento de gloria y se pelee con su hermanito, y luego yo los mate a los dos, tu serás la siguiente, así que vete preparando para dejar este mundo maldita-dijo con de una forma tranquila aunque aun así atemorizante y tétrica

-escuchaste eso-dijo el castaño a su acompañante

-que cosa

-una carreta, varios caballos, muchos soldados, se acercan

-crees que sea…

-es el rey, y el príncipe

-o…bueno, ¿y que aremos con los invitados no deseados de la fiesta?

-no me interesan, solo…Marco quiere ser quien mate a los nobles, ataca a los soldados únicamente

-claro-dijo el joven de cabello verde y tomo sus espadas para la pelea al igual que su compañero tomo la suya, preparándose para la batalla.

El bosque era tan solo una gran cantidad de rápidas imágenes que pasaban a su lado mientras que el joven de castaña cabellera lo atravesaba tan rápido como el enorme animal sobre el que iba montado selo permitía,. El caballo blanco sobre el que él iba montado corría a gran velocidad mientras que Yoh seguía confuso y tratando de llegar a una conclusión, Su hermano o Anna, or mas que trataba de evitar pensar en ello, la verdad era que tenía que escoger entre esas dos personas, una viviría, la otra no, y aunque su propia vida también estaba en juego era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. Mas también estaba preocupado de otra persona, Marco, el seguramente tramaba algo, era más que obvio que era algo grande ¿pero qué?, fuera lo que fuera, estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, ya no quería tener más dudas ni más problemas que lo pudieran separar de ella, de Anna, no era fácil, no estaba resultando muy fácil, pero para el valía la pena.

La noche aun duraría otras horas más, pero el necesitaba llegar ya, lo deseaba, cada segundo era demasiado, además, seguramente en ese momento el rey ya estaría ahí junto a sus hombres y el príncipe, tendría que evitar que lo mataran a él también, y al príncipe…aunque no le gustara, no quería ver sangre inocente derramada, solo una persona moriría ahí, el, o Hao, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba…

La obscura noche era algo fascinante para ese hombre, algo que lo complacía mucho, noches como esa le recordaban su pena más grande, pero también el hecho de que cobraría la venganza más justa o sanguinaria que pudiera existir, todo estaba hecho, todo estaba según lo había planeado desde hace años, con ligeros cambios pero, al final todo sería como debía ser, a pesar de todos los problemas que habían aparecido.

-al final, ¿seguirás con tu opinión Fausto?-dijo al notar la presencia de aquel pálido hombre

-¿te complace?, el ser tan vil y desgraciado con ellos, que no tienen la culpa de nada

-a decir verdad si, y no son tan inocentes como quieres creer, tan solo mira a Yoh, sus manos están tan manchadas del rojo de la sangre de mil personas, que jamás podrá negarse a su naturaleza asesina

-misma que tu le impusiste, el es noble, no una maldita maquina

-creo que eso está por verse, y aun así, lo sea o no, no planeo que viva mas allá de este día

-¿planeas matarlo?

-antes, ahora dejare que sea su propia sangre el que lo haga, y aunque no lo lograra, y el vencedor sea Yoh, de todas formas a ambos los quiero muertos

-¿Qué retorcidos pensamientos se encuentran en tu mente Marco?, ¿Por qué hacer todo esto?, adueñarte de Horono, manipular al príncipe Len Tao, matar a ese rey y su hija, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El sonrió ligeramente y se dio la vuelta para encararlo-quedar a mano, tomar lo que me corresponde, solo eso, tener lo que me fue arrebatado, ahora, seguramente Yoh ya abra legado con Hao, ven, vamos a ver qué pasa

-no creerás enserio que iré contigo verdad…-se detuvo al sentir la afilada punta de una espada en su espalda

-espero que no lo agás muy difícil, vamos, en estos años has sido mi único amigo, por ello es que te he perdonado tantos atrevimientos en estos años, pero si sigues igual, tendrás que morir, pero hoy no, hoy, veremos de una vez y para siempre, si Yoh Azakura, es o no, un animal

El caballo detuvo su marca en seco al llegar al lugar pactado, Yoh bajo de un salto de aquel majestuoso caballo de pelaje blanco, lo acaricio un poco y luego se separo de él susurrándole "aléjate de aquí, la tierra se tornara roja en su momento", el animal, pareciendo haber entendido lo que el joven dijo se alejo tan rápido como había llegado, Yoh sonrió forzadamente ante esto y luego se adentro al viejo pueblo que constaba de varias casas humildes y bastante viejas, recordó aquella mansión donde estaba prisionero,.

Sintió su corazón acelerars mas que lo que recordara en toda su vida, mientras seguía con paso firme buscando con la mirada cualquier indicio de alguna pelea, sabia que si se encontraba algo asi, significaría que el rey seguramente habría…

-¡AAA!

El grito proveniente de una casa mas enfrente de él lo hiso reaccionar y se lanzo a esta con la espada en mano esperando ver a Hao y que no fuera demasiado tarde, al llegar a la entrada del lugar se topo con el príncipe, su cuerpo mostraba varias heridas mientras seguía sosteniendo una gran lanza y frente a él, un joven de verde cabellera que sonreía diabólicamente mientras sostenía una espada

-¿y?, esto es todo lo que el descendiente de los Tao puede ofrecer, ja… ¡que débil!

-¡No tienes una idea de mi fuerza, ahora mismo te demostrare las habilidades de la dinastía Tao!-Rujio el joven y se lanzo al ataque saltando dando un giro completo para golpearlo con la punta de la lanza mas fue detenido por la espada y aquel joven no mostraba ningún esfuerzo al hacerlo

-Uuy si, que gran fuerza e, no me vallas a matar-dijo con sarcasmo y se echo a reír como loco, Yoh en ese momento sintió que debía actuar pero justo al momento de dar el primer paso sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteo y pudo ver fijamente esos ojos negros, tan profundos como los suyos

-déjalos, esa es su pelea Yoh, nosotros pelearemos después así que no desperdicies tus energías, créeme las vas a necesitar-el joven castaño se separo dando un salto hacia atrás y sujeto con más fuerza la espada preparándose para atacar o defenderse

-entonces empecemos de una ves, donde esta Anna, espero que no le hayas hecho nada-el joven de larga cabellera sonrió levemente y se recargo en la pared de madera de una de las tantas cosas

-ella está bien no tienes por qué alarmarte, siempre fuiste tú el que se tomaba todo con calma, no sé por qué ahora eres el que más alboroto arma por todo

-que yo…era…

-a, si, seme olvidaba que sigues algo amnésico, si Yoh, tu y yo éramos muy unidos cuando niños, mama siempre diecia que debía cuidar de ti por ser el mayor, pero tú siempre encontrabas la forma de meterte en líos, robando flores, pan, todo por esa noviecita tuya,

-te refieres a…

-a la princesa Anna, por supuesto, ella y tu eran muy unidos hasta el día en que nos raptaron, tu no lo recuerdas, pero queriendo liberarte me agarraron a mi también, luego fueron a casa, y le cortaron la garganta a mamá frente a nosotros, tu lloraste por semanas, luego nos separamos, no supe de ti, hasta que cumpliste quince años y te convertiste en lo que ahora eres, un asesino igual que yo…

-¡yo no soy como tu Hao!-grito y lanzó un golpe con la espada que Hao esquivo con facilidad agachándose y luego golpeo con fuerza el estomago de Yoh para luego darle una patada en la cara y derribarlo

-te dije que aun no, primero veamos como terminan ellos-dijo y volvió a su posición anterior mientras que Yoh escupió algo de sangre y se levanto para ver la pelea que estaba por terminar

-Sabes que Len, ya me aburriste, hora de terminar-dijo y se lanzo sobre el joven herido y cansado, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para esquivar el golpe y lo sabía, serró los ojos resignado esperando paciente su muerte, el joven de cabellera verde levanto la espada y la blandió con furia con intensión de cortarte el cuello, peros segundos antes detuvo el ataque recargando ligeramente la espada en el hombro del joven, este al sentir la y darse cuenta de que no lo habían dañado abrió los ojos y se encontró con una sonrisa en el rostro del joven

-sabes que es lo mejor de ver a alguien morir-dijo y Len no supo que decir, seguía sorprendido por el repentino cambio de ánimo del joven, el retiro la espada y luego sin previo aviso le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza dejándolo caer inconsciente-que a quien mates implore porque lo hagas-dicho eso se alejo y vio al joven castaño junto a su hermano sonrió nuevamente con esa mirada demente en el rostro y luego se carcajeo antes de hablar

-o estoy viendo doble, o el pequeño Yoh ya llego-el joven se acerco a la choza que estaba a un lado de el, entro en esta y luego de un momento salió sosteniendo a una joven rubia atada de manos y pies y amordazada-mira preciosa, ya llego tu amorcito-Yoh se sobresalto y casi se lanza sobre el pero Lyserg lo noto y saco un cuchillo y lo puso en la garganta de la joven-no, no, no…primero lo primero, mátense el uno al otro, y luego yo mato al sobreviviente

-Vamos a tener un pequeño juego Yoh, dentro de esa choza se encuentra también el rey, sus soldados, ellos ya murieron, mira, tú me enfrentaras, luego el que viva, lo enfrenta a él, y el que sobreviva de esa pelea, decidirá el destino de ellos tres, el príncipe, la princesa, y el rey, ¿Qué crees que pase hermanito?

-Hao eres un maldito demente, dijo y tomo la espada, preparado para la pelea

-pero igual aceptas no-dijo él con una sonrisa diabólica y tomando su propia espada

-me robaste las palabras hermano…

Y sin más Yoh se lanzo sobre su hermano con la espada tratando de partirlo a la mitad mas este salto y quedo posicionado detrás de el para hacer lo mismo, Yoh esquivo el golpe agachándose y aprovecho para tomar el la espada de su pierna y lanzársela a Hao mas este la tomo por el mango solo un segundo antes de que le atravesara el cráneo, la aparto de su rostro y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano saltando y dándole una patada en la cara que lo derribo, luego giro sobre sí mismo y detuvo el golpe de la espada de Yoh con la suya

-Al parecer…no eres tan malo como creía hermanito-dijo mientras seguían en un duelo de fuerza por ver quien cedía antes

-tuve años para practicar-dijo mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su ataque, duraron así unos segundos más hasta que Hao Logro derribar a Yoh pateando las piernas de Yoh, volvió a girar sobre sí mismo y quedo de pie a una distancia considerable de él, Yoh se levanto de un salto de la tierra y volvió a atacar a su hermano que repelía con su espada todos los ataques de él,

-Esto está muy interesante no te parece-dijo Lyserg a su acompañante de rubia cabellera la cual había dejado de luchar y solo miraba atenta la pelea

Yoh era quien resabia los ataques de su hermano ahora, Hao lanzo un ataque más que obligo a Yoh a retroceder saltando en el aire, Hao sonrío con ello y tomo la espada rojiza que había ocultado bajo su túnica y la lanzo a su hermano quien se percato de ello mas no pido hacer nada y la espada se incrusto en su pierna, al caer al suelo su pierna se doblo e Yoh quedo arrodillado en la tierra, levanto levemente la mirada para ver la espada de su hermano frente a él…

_Continuara…_


	14. capitulo 14: Hao Vs Yoh

**El asesino**

_Capitulo 14: Hao VS Yoh_

-me robaste las palabras hermano…

Y sin más Yoh se lanzo sobre su hermano con la espada tratando de partirlo a la mitad mas este salto y quedo posicionado detrás de el para hacer lo mismo, Yoh esquivo el golpe agachándose y aprovecho para tomar el la espada de su pierna y lanzársela a Hao mas este la tomo por el mango solo un segundo antes de que le atravesara el cráneo, la aparto de su rostro y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano saltando y dándole una patada en la cara que lo derribo, luego giro sobre sí mismo y detuvo el golpe de la espada de Yoh con la suya

-Al parecer…no eres tan malo como creía hermanito-dijo mientras seguían en un duelo de fuerza por ver quien cedía antes

-tuve años para practicar-dijo mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su ataque, duraron así unos segundos más hasta que Hao Logro derribar a Yoh pateando las piernas de Yoh, volvió a girar sobre sí mismo y quedo de pie a una distancia considerable de él, Yoh se levanto de un salto de la tierra y volvió a atacar a su hermano que repelía con su espada todos los ataques de él,

-Esto está muy interesante no te parece-dijo Lyserg a su acompañante de rubia cabellera la cual había dejado de luchar y solo miraba atenta la pelea

Yoh era quien resabia los ataques de su hermano ahora, Hao lanzo un ataque más que obligo a Yoh a retroceder saltando en el aire, Hao sonrío con ello y tomo la espada rojiza que había ocultado bajo su túnica y la lanzo a su hermano quien se percato de ello mas no pido hacer nada y la espada se incrusto en su pierna, al caer al suelo su pierna se doblo e Yoh quedo arrodillado en la tierra, levanto levemente la mirada para ver la espada de su hermano frente a él… y luego pegarse a su frente

-Moriste Yoh…empecemos…otra vez-dijo y se alejaba de el algunos metros –cuando estés listo hermanito-Yoh no comprendió por completo aquella acción más sin embargo no iba a desaprovechar y retiro la espada de si pierna, por suerte para él la espada no le había hecho ningún daño serio, lo cual le pareció extraño, luego se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y se preparo nuevamente para atacar

Hao se acerco a él corriendo y lanzo un espadazo a su hermano quien lo esquivo acachándose y quedo justo detrás de el, se acerco con intensión de decapitarlo pero Hao esquivo el golpe también agachándose y girando para golpearle el estomago con el mango de la espada, luego lo tomo del cabello y llevo su cara a impactarse con su rodilla derribándolo y haciéndolo soltar la espada, Hao la tomo y luego llevo la punta de esta hasta el pecho de Yoh justo donde se encontraba su corazón,

-una vez mas Yoh…dijo y luego lanzo la espada al aire y la atrapo, esta vez dejando el lado del mango en dirección a Yoh, el muchacho nuevamente quedo extrañado con la acción de él pero tomo la espada y se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo

-qué demonios es lo que haces-pregunto sin ocultar su rabia y enfado

-solo que esto sea más divertido Yoh, espere por esto muchos años, quiero mi revancha-dijo y sonrío, esta vez no tenía esa expresión desalineada en su rostro, sino una más tranquila, e incluso parecía que le sonreía con sinceridad y afecto

-¡qué demonios haces Hao, mátalo de una buena ves maldición, ya me estoy aburriendo!-grito exasperado el joven de cabellera verde

-tiene razón, es hora de terminar Yoh-dijo y lanzo una patada que impacto en el ´pecho del joven que retrocedió un metro y luego vio a Hao levantar su espada y bajarla con fuerza con intención de rebanarle el cráneo, se hiso a un lado para evitar el golpe, y esto hiso que Hao perdiera un poco el equilibro Yoh noto eso y pateo la rodilla de su hermano para que este callera por completo y soltara su espada, Yoh se apresuro y pateo la espada lejos de ahí, se dispuso a atravesar a su hermano que seguía en el suelo con su espada pero este rodo y evito el golpe, luego se puso de pie, esquivo un la espada de Yoh que paso rosándole la cara y luego tomo las manos de Yoh torciéndolas para que este soltara su espada y luego, con una agilidad sorprendente salto y pateo su cabeza derribándolo, tomo la espada del suelo y la lanzo tan lejos como pudo

-será a puño limpio e-dijo Hao y luego se puso en guardia esperando que su hermano se levantara, este lo hiso y se volteo hacia su hermano para comenzar otra vez la pelea

Hao salto y dio un giro para caer con su talón sobre Yoh quien detuvo el golpe con su brazo, Hao detuvo su caída con las manos y luego quedo frente a su hermano quien le lanzo un golpe a la cara que no pudo evitar pero que regreso igualmente, quedaron de ese modo, uno con el puño en la cara del otro, mirando se a los ojos, Hao mostraba la misma sonrisa que le había mostrado antes a Yoh, y este creyó recordar algo…

_Podía ver a un par de niños jugar con unas espadas de madera, él y su hermano, en un bosque, junto a una vieja y humilde casa de campo cerca de un lago, los dos pequeños castaños reían mientras que jugaban a ser grandes guerreros luchando fieramente, pudo ver al más joven derribar al otro y poner su espada en el pecho de su hermano y luego ayudarlo a levantarse, recordó entonces lo que ambos dijeron_

_-Moriste-dijo el joven castaño que tenía su espada sobre su hermano-otra vez moriste, gane yo de nuevo_

_-sí, sí, quiero la revancha_

_-mañana, tengo que irme ahora…_

…Yoh reacciono y miro a Hao, ahora entendía a lo que se refería con "su revancha", ¿pero ese era su verdadero motivo?, ¿para eso quería pelear con él?, ¿por un juego de niños?, no podía ser…¿o sí?, Hao dejo de sonreír nuevamente y tomo el brazo de Yoh con el que tenía en su rostro luego lo jalo hacia él y le asesto un rodillazo en el estomago que lo derribo, Yoh no perdió tiempo y pateo el abdomen de su hermano varias veces, luego pateo su rodilla derribándolo y dejándolo boca abajo sin aire, rodo sobre si y se pudo de pie para darle una fuerte patata en las costillas que lo levanto algunos centímetros y lo volteo boca arriba, luego impacto su puño tan fuerte como pudo con la rara de su hermano quedando arrodillado al lado de el que sin explicación alguna sonrío levemente mientras que su nariz sangraba igual que su boca, desvió la mirada, no quería ver eso, y luego vio que a centímetros de su mano se encontraba aquella espada rojiza que se había sacado de la pierna, la tomo entre sus manos, su hermano aun seguía mal por los golpes, esa era la oportunidad de acabar con todo, pero ¿Por qué se sentía mal entonces?, Hao había raptado a Anna, pero, no le había hecho nada, y no podía decir que aria justicia por todos aquellos a los que mato, pues el había hecho lo mismo, entonces, no tenia ninguna razón para matarlo en realidad.

-hazlo-una vos lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la de Marco, se encontraba frente a él, con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro, Fausto se encontraba aun poco más atrás mirando atento aquella escena y suplicándole con la mirada que no lo hiciera, también estaba Anna, que parecía mirarlo de la misma forma, todas las miradas estaban sobre el, volteo hacía abajo para ver a su hermano a los ojos.

-Hazlo hermanito, acaba de una vez con todo esto-le dijo y luego sonrío y cerró los ojos esperando la muerte, Yoh alzo la espada sobre su cabeza tomándola con las dos manos, Marco sonrío ante esto, mientras que Fausto desvió la mirada y Anna cerró los ojos dejando correr por sus mejillas algunas lagrimas, Yoh respiro hondo y con fuerza bajo la espada hasta clavarla en la tierra centímetros al lado de la cabeza de su hermano, este noto la acción y abrió los ojos, miro a Yoh algo desconcertado y luego trato de levantarse aunque no lo logro, el dolor en su estomago aun era muy intenso

-pero que estás haciendo-dijo Marco mientras que Yoh se ponía de pie

-podre ser un animal, un asesino y todo lo que quieras, pero tengo algo que a ti te falta, tengo honor y se lo debo, el me perdono la vida dos veces, no puedo hacer esto, no es justo

Fausto sonrío algo aliviado ante esa declaración, mientras que Hao nuevamente trataba de ponerse de pie lentamente y miraba a su hermano sin saber que pensar.

-Honor-dijo Marco casi en un susurro mientras apretaba el puño con rabia-Justicia… ¡yo sé lo que es eso, se lo que es justo, y lo que a mí me hicieron no fue justo!, me quitaron todo, a mi familia, mi esposa, mi hija, y mi trono,

-que estás diciendo ahora Marco-dijo Fausto con curiosidad

-ja…sí, creo que es hora de contarles una viaje historia que paso, hace varios años, algo que marco mi vida, y la de otras tres personas, pero, hace falta alguien aquí para iniciar-dijo y acto seguido el rey Silva fue arrastrado hasta ahí, se veía en un muy mal estado, herido y fatigado,

-por qué demonios haces esto-dijo él a marco quien lo miro con desprecio-que demonios te emos hecho nosotros-Marco se agacho para quedar de frente al rey que se encontraba arrodillado

-deberás no te acuerdas de mi Silva, me has olvidado ya, fuimos los mejores amigos durante años-el rey cambio su semblante a un muy sorprendido, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma, pues creía que eso era lo que tenía enfrente, a un fantasma, a un recuerdo que trato de sepultar muy en dentro de su mente, pero era verdad, lo que tenia frente a él era…el

-Marco

-si…al parecer, no me has olvidado, y cuento con que tampoco hallas olvidado lo que hicimos hace tiempo… ¡porque ahora, e de relatar esa historia, aquí, frente a tu hija que supongo nunca le dijiste la verdad, ¿o sí?-dijo y camino hasta la joven que sostenía Lyserg, retiro el pañuelo con el que estaba amordazada y le acaricio un poco la cara-dime pequeña, ¿sabes cómo fue que tu papá llego al trono he?

-¡Aléjate de ella!-exclamo Yoh tomando el brazo del rubio y jalándolo lejos de ella

-Tranquilo Yoh, controla tus celos, solo hablaba con ella, de todas formas, es muy joven para mí-el rubio se soltó del agarre de Yoh quien luego golpeo a Lyserg para que soltara a Anna

-Anna, ¿estás bien?

-Más o menos, Yoh, podrías explicarme que es lo que está pasando-pregunto ella que estaba muy desconcertada

-es lo que yo quisiera saber-dijo el forzando una sonrisa-me alegra que no te pasara nada Anita-el joven abrazo a la chica ya desatada

-bueno, antes de que sigan con su cursi encuentro, creo que es hora de que todos sepan la verdad o no Silva-El aludido solo desvió la mirada clavándola en el suelo-si estás de acuerdo entonces les contar como fue que tres hombres, tres amigos, se traicionaron por el poder, les contare como perdí a mi familia y como derrocamos a un rey…

_Continuara…_

_Próxima semana, doy por terminada esta historia, no selo pierda, histórico desenlace, tengo hambre, voy a comer, bye_


	15. capitulo 15: El halcón el noble y el rey

_Bueno, este capítulo me pareció que sería bueno publicarlo ahora para darle más suspenso a la historia, bueno, disfruten…_

**El asesino**

_Capitulo 15: El halcón, el noble y el rey_

_-bueno, antes de que sigan con su cursi encuentro, creo que es hora de que todos sepan la verdad o no Silva-El aludido solo desvió la mirada clavándola en el suelo-si estás de acuerdo entonces les contar como fue que tres hombres, tres amigos, se traicionaron por el poder, les contare como perdí a mi familia y como derrocamos a un rey…_

…Su voz aun retumbaba en su cabeza, esas palabras pronunciadas, creía que ya estaba seguro, creía que ya estaba en el olvido, aquel suceso de hace años, pero no, su más grande miedo estaba frente a el, la más grande y más escondida verdad seria revelada, y lo único que deseaba, era que su hija no lo escuchara, pero era tarde, ella estaba ahí, ella lo había escuchado, Silva volteo para ver a Anna que con la mirada mostraba duda, miro a su padre tratando de buscar en su mirada algún indicio de que era mentira, pero tal indicio no apareció, era verdad

-bueno, continuo yo o quieres ser tu quien siga la historia mi querido amigo Silva-dijo Marco mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada demostraba ira, resentimiento y odio muy guardados durante mucho tiempo-está bien, seré yo quien lo relate-dijo al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte del monarca

-bueno, como ya muchos saben, Radic, es uno de los principales reinos de este continente, uno de los que tienen mayor riquezas posiblemente en todo el mundo, Radic, fue al inicio tan solo un pequeño poblado en medio de muchas guerras entre los que eran los reinos más poderosos, y fue grasas a la guerra que devastó a los reinos aledaños y la cual fue aprovechada por la gente de Radic, la cual origino el gran reino que es hoy en día

-¡eso no es verdad!-Rugió con ira Anna-Radic es un reino que estuvo entre la guerra por la codicia de los hombres, y si, le ayudo bastante la devastación de los otros reinos, pero la gente de Radic nunca saqueo ni hurto bienes ajenos, resistió los duros tiempos y siguió adelante como pudo y fue así como se fortaleció, por la unión de su gente,

Marco sonrió y se acerco con calma a Anna hasta tenerla enfrente-La historia se distorsiona mucho para conveniencia de unos cuantos, pero no estoy aquí para decirles la historia completa de Radic, solo lo más importante, algo que sucedió hace más o menos 22 años, bueno, cuando todo termino y mientras Radic se fortalecía, hubo una familia que se encargaba de todo, la protección y el cuidado de su gente, esa familia años después sería la que gobernara como la familia real de Radic-Marco se giro y camino hasta llegar frente al príncipe Len y se hinco para quedar frente a frente y decirle:

-mi querido príncipe Len, dime…¿Cómo es que se haciende al trono de un reino?

-eres una maldita basura, tantos años a mi servicio, y siempre…estuviste planeando esto-dijo con voz desafiante a pesar del cansancio y desgaste que había sufrido, seguía mostrándose fuerte, marco lo golpeo con fuera en la cara con el puño y el joven escupió algo de sangre

-responde

-…por herencia imbécil, el trono se hereda

-¡exacto!, el trono, el derecho a reinar en un reino, se hereda, se pasa de padre a hijo, y así, siempre son los miembros de la familia los que gobiernan, y bueno, ahí es donde nuestra historia empieza, originalmente, la familia Kyouyama no era la que reinaba, había otra familia que gobernó desde que el reino era un miserable poblado, pero la ambición y la envidia de unos cuantos acabo con la línea de sangre, esa es nuestra historia verdad Silva-hiso una pausa y volteo a ver al hombre que evadía la mirada clavando la suya en el suelo

-hace años, cuando dicha familia aun existía, yo, mi familia, era la segunda al trono, ya saben, los que gobernarían en caso de que ya no siguieran habiendo herederos al trono, mientras que los Kyouyama, eran los terceros, para mi mala suerte, no parecía posible que pudiera ascender al trono debido a que pues…la familia real tenia a dos herederos varones, mientras que mi única descendencia era una niña hermosa de 10 años, una que asesinaste Silva

-las cosas no fueron así y lo sabes Marco-dijo Silva poniéndole fin al enorme silencio en el que había estado

-¿a si?...entonces ¿por qué no continuas tú la historia y nos dices que fue lo que paso?-Silva volteo a ver a Anna y luego respiro hondo

-como no era posible el que una de nuestras familias tomara el trono en ese momento, a Marco se le ocurrió algo, nosotros…éramos amigos, podría decirse que los mejores desde niños,…el…planeo el secuestro de los príncipes cuando solo eran unos niños, unos bebes, de ese modo no habiendo herederos, el ascendería al trono y mi familia obtendría un gran beneficio, accedí a ayudarle y, una noche llevamos a cabo nuestro plan, pero…en ese momento me di cuenta de que Marco era un monstruo, ya que el no buscaba secuestrar y ocultar a los príncipes sin dañarlos, sino asesinarlos…como lo hiso con el rey y la reina

Todos quedaron en silencio con esa historia, Yoh parecía algo menos desconcertado, ya sabía imaginaba cual era la razón del odio de Marco…y no le sorprendía tanto el hecho de que marco hiciera algo como eso, lo que si lo tenía sorprendido, era la participación del rey…de Silva, en aquella locura…

-No seas modesto Silva, ya que tú mismo me regresaste la misma acción, el insistió en dejar a los niños con vida y lo hiso a mis espaldas entregándoselos a una familia de campesinos, luego, llego la traición de su parte, al día siguiente se hiso publica la trágica historia de los reyes y los príncipes, y luego, días antes de que yo y mi esposa fuéramos coronados como los nuevos reyes, Silva me traiciono y mando a que mi esposa y mi hija fueran asesinadas, mientras que el mismo quería tener el placer de matarme, o no Silva

-¡no!...así no fueron las cosas, los hombres que contrate irían por tu esposa y tu hija y las secuestrarían sin hacerles ningún daño, pero las cosas salieron mal y las asesinaros, mas yo no tuve nada que ver…y después…tu quisiste tomar venganza, y yo no podía permitir que alguien tan retorcido como tu tomara las riendas de Radic, por eso…yo…

-tu trataste de matarme, tomaste el trono y luego decretaste que nadie nunca hablara sobre las dos familias que extrañamente murieron una después de la otra verdad, y estuviste confiado pensando que jamás nos veríamos otra vez, pues me creías muerto, pero sobreviví, y me mantuve oculto, luego, tome ciertos caminos y llegue aquí, para cuando me di cuenta ya formaba parte de una organización secreta llamada "halcones", asesinos muy bien entrenados que van desde mercenarios, desertores-dijo y volteo a ver a Lyserg que sonreía orgulloso-y bueno, uno que otro niño educado para ser un perfecto asesino-dijo mientras se paraba frente a Yoh que lo miraba con ira-claro que…nunca había visto a alguien como este chiquillo y su hermano, los más perfectos asesinos, parece ser que estos Azakura provienen de una gran familia de guerreros o no Silva

El hombre se quedo nuevamente en silencio

-no importa…bueno, el resto es historia, planee esto desde hace tiempo, pero nunca creí que sería tan perfecto, me infiltre en el reino de Arcara y llegue junto a la familia real que…perecieron dejando huérfano a un pequeño niño, y desde ahí estuve reuniendo un ejército, uno que combinado con mis halcones, es invencible, el cual, esta justamente ahora, en la ciudad de Horono, listos para partir rumbo a Radic, y asesinar sin piedad a todos ahí

-¡¿qué? No marco, escucha, solamente yo fui quien te hiso daño, quien mato a tu hija a tu esposa, mi hija, y mis súbditos, nada tienen que ver, si quieres vengarte, solo desquítate conmigo

-si, tal vez sea cierto, pero también fueron ellos quienes guardaron silencio durante todo este tiempo, durante años nadie hablo sobre mi familia que fue destruida debido a la traición, aunque, quien soy para reclamar si hice lo mismo verdad, como sea, ya lo tengo muy bien planeado, atacare la ciudad, matare a todos ahí, y formare un reino de guerreros y asesinos a mi disposición, gobernare no solo Radic como siempre debió de ser, sino que también dominare los reinos aledaños y ser el hombre más poderoso de este mundo…

-típico delirio de loco maniático y ambicioso-dijo Yoh con tono burlón

-en cuanto a ti mi querido Yoh, una vez más, te daré una oportunidad, olvidare todo lo que sucedió aquí, olvidare que me traicionaste, y te volverás mi mano derecha, que dices, no mas cárceles, calabozos, ni malos tratos, tendrás una vida digna de un rey, tal vez te ponga al mando de la ciudad de Horono, claro, si juras que me serás fiel de por vida, y lo demuestras matándola a ella-dijo marco señalando a ]Anna que miraba a Yoh con…¿miedo?...¿acaso ella pensaba que Yoh podía ser capaz de hacerle daño?-¿Qué dices?

Yoh lo miro y sonrió con malicia en el rostro-Digo marco que no soy tonto…-Yoh agacho la mirada luego lo miro de frente y le escupió en la cara, manchándolo de la sangre que aun emanaba de su boca-pero tampoco soy una bestia amaestrada, no mas Marco, ya no soy tu jodida marioneta, ni tu mascota, prefiero morir a hacerle daño a Anna-Marco lo miro con rabia y luego limpio la sangre de su rostro y levando el brazo que estaba falto de mano y con la cubierta metálica que tenía en ese lugar lo golpeo en la cara tan fuerte como pudo

-como desees…Lyserg, tu vienes conmigo ustedes, maten a estas escorias…Hao, espero que no te sea demasiado difícil matar a Yoh ahora-dijo al castaño que permaneció atento a la conversación pero en silencio

-por supuesto…después de todo, esto lo he esperado durante mucho tiempo

-bien, yo iré a Horono a alistar todo, y me llevare a la chica conmigo

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron al unisonó Silva e Yoh preocupados por la joven

-como escucharon, Yoh, quiero que en tu últimos momentos pienses que es lo que le espera a la chica, y tu Silva, descuida, tu estarás vivo, para verla, cuando su alma abandone este mundo-Los hombres que sujetaban a Anna se acercaron a la carreta en la que Marco había llegado y metieron ahí a la chica que volteo a ver a Yoh por ultima vez sonriendo forzadamente como tratando de transmitirle algo de fuerza y de confianza, si ese era el final, almenos ambos sabrían que su amor resistió hasta que la muerte llego para reclamar a cada uno, y después de todo, tal ves al morir, ambos pudieran verse en eso que llamavan cielo, aunque tal ves no, el recordó cada mala acción que hiso, cada vida que termino por su culpa, seguramente si el cielo y el infierno existían, ella seria un angel como en la tierra, y el un demonio, una bestia esta ves por completo

-Fausto-Llamo marco al rubio de tes palida que estaba entre los soldados-bienes o no

-creo que la respuesta es muy clara, solo estaba contigo por el chico,

-como prefieras-dijo y subió a la carreta para marcharse junto a sus hombres

-bueno…como ordeno el señor marco, todos ustedes deben morir a excepción del rey, a él sele dará un trato muy especial-dijo uno de los hombres

-si…pero a ti…no te ira tan bien…-dijo otro sosteniendo una afilada daba y acercándola a la garganta de Yoh

-mira…ni parece tan sádico como dicen…-dijo volteando a ver a sus compañeros, mientras que Yoh logro liberar uno de los brazos que tenia sujetos y tomo la daga empujándola para clavarla directamente en el ojo de aquel hombre y hacerla atravesarle por completo la cabeza, trato de liberarse por completo pero lo sujetaron con fuerza y le golpearon el brazo para que soltara la daga

-maldito, esa fue la última vida que arrebatas, púdrete en el infierno maldita bestia-rugió uno de los asesinos de marco y tomo una espada para encajarla en el pecho del joven…

Se escucho el sonido que solo se produce cuando un cuerpo es atravesado por una afilada hoja de metal y un rio de sangre se hiso presente entre los pies de los presentes al mismo tiempo que un cuerpo caía pesadamente al suelo.

_Continuara…_


	16. Capitulo 16:Nueva misión, nuevos aliados

_Uno nuevo, em…se que dije que estaría terminada para hoy pero, la historia fue resultando más larga de lo que creía y bueno, estoy escribiendo tan rápido como mi maldita mente caprichosa que a veces no produce una sola idea me lo permite, pero he aquí un nuevo capítulo, y espero que ahora sí, la próxima semana, o antes, esté terminado este fic, así que…disfruten de lo último de:_

**El asesino**

**_Capitulo 16:Nueva misión, nuevos aliados_**

_Se escucho el sonido que solo se produce cuando un cuerpo es atravesado por una afilada hoja de metal y un rio de sangre se hiso presente entre los pies de los presentes al mismo tiempo que un cuerpo caía pesadamente al suelo…_

…Yoh miro sorprendido a aquel hombre en el suelo, sobre el charco que formaba su propia sangre, y luego levanto la vista y sintió como si estuviera frente a un espejo, pues el asesino de ese hombre era su viva imagen, su hermano, Hao, quien sostenía su espada llena de sangre en la mano y miraba con una extraña sonrisa a Yoh

-¡¿Pero qué demonios es lo que hiciste?-dijo uno de los hombres al ver a su supuesto compañero asesinar a uno de los suyos

-nadie tocara a Yoh, nadie va a hacerle daño a mi hermano, aparte de mi claro….-dijo el de forma natural como si fuera algo muy común

-eres un maldito traidor-dijo uno de los soldados y trato de golpear a Hao con su espada pero este se agacho y corto el estomago de ese hombre de lado a lado y luego clavo su espada en su cuello, otro de los soldados trato de atacar por la espalda a Hao pero Yoh reacciono y se libero del agarre en el que estaba y derribo al hombre con una patada justo en la cara, quedando espalda con espalda con Hao, Yoh desvió ligeramente la mirada para ver el rostro de Hao y buscar alguna razón en su expresión para hacer lo que acababa de hacer, pero este solo le dedico una sonrisa

-tenemos algo pendiente Yoh, no lo olvides y no te confundas-dijo el al momento en que los soldados los atacaban, pero ambos contraatacaban y se defendían con habilidad increíble, Len aprovecho el momento para liberarse y tomar una de las espadas de los soldados recientemente asesinados y atravesó por la espalda al que sostenía al rey. Los hermanos seguían golpeando a tantos soldados como podían, pero ellos estaban muy bien entrenados, eras seguramente Halcones como ellos

-son muchos-dijo Yoh mientras esquivaba los puñetazos de uno y contra ataco con un golpe en el estomago que derribo al hombre

-¿cansado Yoh?-dijo con tono burlón Hao mientras sujetaba la cabeza de uno de los soldados y le quebraba el cuello con un solo movimiento-ya van dos menos, solo faltan…como diez, dijo y volvió a juntar su espalda con la de su hermano

-bueno…tu contra esos cinco, y yo contra esos cinco-dijo él y uno de los asesinos se lanzo sobre ellos pero fue atravesado por una flecha que le atravesó el pecho, Yoh distinguió a la distancia a Fausto sosteniendo una ballesta, y también observó como uno de los asesinos se separaba del resto para atacarlo pero fue detenido por el príncipe que salió de detrás de una de las casas y le atravesó el estomago con su espada, luego de eso pudo ver al rey quien también sostenía una ballesta y asesinaba a uno de los soldados que estaba frente a él, Hao e Yoh aprovecharon ese momento de desconcierto de los soldados y los atacaron cada uno asesinando a uno rompiéndole es cuello, Yoh le arrebato a uno su espada y mato la lanzo atravesando la cabeza de otro y Hao uso la que traía para defenderse de los ataques y matar a uno más.

Las cosas lucían mas favorables cuando Yoh y Hao tenían frente a ellos a los últimos tres que los veían como si tuvieran enfrente al mismísimo diablo, o a sus hijos, uno de ellos trato de atacar a Hao con su espada pero este se defendió impactando la suya con la de él y luego Yoh aprovecho para darle una fuerte patada que lo levanto un poco y Hao lo atravesó con su espada antes de que callera

-¿alguno de ustedes quiere cometer la misma estupidez?-pregunto Hao pero antes de que contestaran Yoh tomo una lanza del suelo y le atravesó el pecho a uno, el otro trato de huir pero una flecha le atravesó el ojo y cayó muerto-hacemos buen equipo no hermanito-dijo Hao volteando a ver a Yoh que lo miraba aun sin saber que reacción tener ante su comportamiento, primero parecía ser tan vil, tan despiadado, pero luego, durante su pelea, y ahora con la ayuda que le dio, ¿Qué se supone que debía esperar en un futuro de su parte?, ¿que el mismo rescatara a Anna, e inclusive fuera su padrino de bodas y una buena influencia para sus hijos?, Yoh sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, primero debía rescatar a Anna, luego preocuparse de una vida en familia con ella, y tal vez un descendiente.

-Yoh…estas…bien…-pregunto Fausto observando al joven en un estado no muy bueno

-no…Anna, está en peligro, debo ayudarla

-Ayudarla…es gracias a ti que está en peligro-dijo el rey reuniéndose con los demás junto al príncipe-de no ser por tu llegada…mi hija estaría…

-muerta-se adelanto Fausto a concluir la frase-si Yoh no hubiera estado presente desde un principio, su hija habría muerto la noche en que el llego a su castillo, el fue la razón por la que sobrevivió, y por la cual está viva hasta el día de hoy,

El rey quedo en silencio, podía ser cierto, pero, aun así, el seguía siendo…un asesino…y uno que al parecer era muy destacado-bueno, como sea, debo ir por mi hija

-voy con usted-dijo Yoh y se acerco al hombre que se giro para encararlo y decirle con fuerza en su voz

-Claro que no…no me arriesgare a que le agás daño a mi hija

-que…escúcheme bien, yo no quiero hacerle nada a su hija yo…

-el la ama-dijo Len-y creo que ella a él también, en realidad, ella me lo dijo,

-pero…mi hija está comprometida con usted y…

-ese es un compromiso que hicieron unos ancianos que deseaban que sus reinos crecieran sin importarles la opinión de sus hijos, al menos desde el punto de vista de mis padres, usted no obligue a su hija a hacer algo que no quiere o lo odiara por siempre, créame, le guardara un rencor mas allá de lo que se pueda imaginar, por mi parte, ya no quiero seguir con el compromiso, y espero lo entienda-dijo el finalmente-aun así, le ayudare a rescatar a su hija, ya que debo ajustar algunas cuentas con el maldito de marco, y no nos vendría nada mal una ayuda, y mejor si es una tan buena como la que él puede darnos, considérelo señor

El rey medito esas palabras, era cierto, ellos dos no podrían hacer nada contra un ejército de asesinos como el que describió Marco

-bien, si no queda de otra, solo por ahora, hasta que mi hija este a salvo, ya después… arreglaremos varias cosas chico-dijo el rey a lo que Yoh asintió y camino junto a el

-hey, hey, hey, Yoh estas olvidando algo-dijo Hao sosteniendo una espada en cada mano

-Hao, no tengo tiempo para tus estúpidos juegos, voy por Anna, matare a Marco, y después….dejare que me arranques la piel si quieres imbécil, pero por favor, compréndeme en este momento, yo necesito

-sí, sí, lo sé-dijo y se puso frente a él entregándole una de las espadas-esto es lo que estas olvidando, yo te acompaño, y te ayudare a rescatar a tu chica

-Que…pero…por que…

-porque no puedo dejar que algún otro te mate, además, como tu dijiste, entre más rápido este a salvo la rubia, mas pronto te desollare, y…bueno, también tengo cuentas que ajustar con Marco y con Lyserg

Yoh sonrió forzadamente y emprendieron el viaje-se puede saber cómo piensan llegar allá-dijo Fausto y los hombres se miraron entre ellos y luego voltearon a ver al rubio que sostenía las riendas de cuatro caballos…

En Horono, los habitantes estaban encerrados en sus casas, no había nadie en las calles, nadie además del enorme ejercito, y de aquellos jóvenes de blancas vestiduras y armas poco usuales que estaban frente al templo mayor del reino, todos en fila esperando, todos listos para la grande y recia batalla que se aproximaba, para la que algunos venían preparándose desde hace años, mientras que otros se habían enterado y habían sido reclutados tan solo días antes, aun así, todos estaban ahí, esperando a que su líder hiciera acto de presencia, y fue así, como Marco se asomo por el balcón del templo para ver a su enorme y bien preparado ejercito

-muy bien, todos ya están enterados, el gran día a llegado, es hora de que hagan eso para lo cual se han preparado tanto, por fin, Radic caerá ante nosotros, los desterrados, desertores, los traicionados, lo que emos sido abandonados por nuestras diferentes naciones, ahora seremos quienes hagan caer a las mismas, y la primera en sentir todo nuestro resentimiento y nuestra ira, será Radic, el centro de todo, con ese reino a nuestros pies, nadie podrá detenernos-grito y sus hombres gritaron complacidos , marco camino y se centro en un sofá en aquella habitación quedando frente a Anna, estaba libre, sin ningún amarre o cadena, estaba bien vestida con un vestido negro corto y escotado.

-por qué tan seria, sonríe un poco pequeña-dijo Marco mientras bebía el vino de su copa-toma, bebe algo, relájate-dijo y le ofreció una copa que ella rechazo y derramo el liquido sobre marco-no deberías ser tan grosera pequeña, estoy seguro que tu padre no te educo asi, aunque, bueno, quien sabe como eduque un asesino a su hija

-¡mi padre no es un asesino!

-cree lo que quieras, pero tú misma fuiste testigo de que el hiso todo eso, y pagara por ello

-que…que es lo que vas a hacerle

-ya lo veras, en cuanto Radic caiga, todos lo verán, y verán también, el daño que tu sufrirás pequeña-dijo el acariciando el cabello de la chica que se puso de pie y se alejo caminando hacia atrás sin despegar su mirada del rubio hasta que choco con un joven, se volteo y pudo ver al chico de cabellera verde

-hola preciosa-dijo él y saco una daga de su cinturón

-Tranquilo Lyserg, ya te darás gusto después-dijo Marco para calmar al chico

-no te saldrás con la tuya-dijo Anna con tono desafiante

-y quien lo va a impedir, ¿tu?, ¿tu padre?...o acaso, crees que Yoh vendrá a salvarte, lamento decirte que seguramente el, justo ahora, ya está muerto

Anna volvió a tomar asiento y trato de serenarse, no podía acabar así, no, todo saldría bien, y seria gracias a Yoh, ella levanto la mirada y vio a los ojos a Marco-cuando el venga, te cortara la cabeza, estoy segura-Marco solo rio un poco con esas palabras y volteo a ver por la ventana a su ejército que se retiraba rumbo a Radic

-todo está saliendo prefecto…

Fuera de las grandes murallas de Horono, aguardaban aquellos cinco individuos, esperando el momento adecuado

-deberían salir en cualquier momento, cuando el ejercito este fuera, entramos-dijo Hao

-y como planeas que entremos-dijo Len dudando de si podrían atravesar aquellas murallas

-pues, según se, Yoh no tuvo problemas para entrar hace algunas semanas-dijo él y miro a su hermano que le dirigió un gesto de desagrado

-Fausto, mejor vete a Radic ahora-dijo Yoh y antes de que el rubio dijera algo el hablo-tienes que dar aviso sobre el ataque que esta próximo, si están preparados, al menos serán menos las muertes-dijo él, Fausto no dijo nada solo monto su caballo y se alejo de ahí tan rápido como podía irse

-no nos será posible evitar que ataquen Radic, ni tampoco que no allá bajas-dijo el rey sin mucho afán

-no…pero si matamos a Marco, valdrá la pena el sacrificio de esas personas-dijo Yoh, y después, aquella gran puerta por la que una noche salió persiguiendo a su objetivo se abrió dejando salir a una gran cantidad de soldados y asesinos

-¿Marco estará entre ellos?-cuestiono Len

-No-dijo Hao mientras seguía oculto y veía pasar a todos esos guerreros-el es un cobarde, por supuesto que no va a ir al campo de batalla, estará muy escondido en la ciudad y resguardado por sus mejores hombres, entre ellos, el maldito de Lyserg

-bueno…no esperaba que fuera fácil-dijo Len sujetando con fuerza su lanza-por sierto, ¿podrias decirme de dónde demonios saco a ese loco de cabello verde?

-sus padres fueron asesinados, y él se convirtió en un soldado a los quince años y quedo marcado por la violencia del campo de batalla, de ese modo es muy sencillo domar a alguien

-siempre resulta que Marco consigue a inocentes traumatizados para sus planes-dijo Yoh refiriéndose a él, a su hermano y a Lyserg, sin saber que también hablo indirectamente por Len

-si…pero no es ninguna coincidencia, el tiene mucho que ver con todo, no paso nada solo por chiripa-dijo Hao y Len comprendió a que se refería-Los padres de Lyserg, yo los asesine, por orden de Marco-el silencio perduro hasta que aquellas murallas se cerraron de nuevo y el ejercito ya no era visible

-es ahora-dijo Yoh levantándose para dirigirse a su última batalla…

_Continuara…_


	17. Capitulo 17: ¡Guerra!

**El asesino**

_**Capitulo 17: ¡Guerra!**_

Estaba por amanecer, mas el sol no lograba iluminar con su acostumbrada intensidad debido a las nubes que recubrían el cielo e impedían su paso, parecía que sería un día lluvioso, bastante, era frio y gris, un triste día en el reino de Radic, en el palacio todo era silencio, un joven de cabellera azul estaba sentado en el gran comedor, no había podido dormir en lo absoluto pensando en aquella rubia, su gran amiga, había sido algo bastante difícil lograr esa amistad debido al carácter de la chica que al paso de los años fue ablandándose, al menos con él, y con su hermana a quienes veía como de su familia.

-¿estuviste aquí toda la noche?-el chico escucho una vos detrás de él y se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermana

-si…no pude dormir

-yo tampoco, es….es difícil sabiendo que Anna esta…quien sabe dónde y, no podemos hacer nada en lo absoluto por ayudarla

-no me lo recuerdos, ¡me siento como un completo inútil!, sentado aquí, sin nada que hacer, sin nada que pueda hacer…a…

La chica se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazó con ternura-tranquilo hermano, ella estará bien, el rey y varios soldados, incluso el príncipe y ese chico Yoh fueron a buscarla

-¿también fue Yoh?

-si…un rato después de que el rey partió el salió del castillo, supongo que debió haber ido por ella

-aun así no puedo estar tranquilo, si tan solo hubiera algo con lo cual poder distraernos-dijo él y el silencio volvió a la habitación hasta que un hombre pálido y rubio entro al lugar y llamo la atención de los dos hermanos

-por…por favor…ayúdenme-dijo el jadeando por haber corrido tanto hasta llegar ahí

-a…tranquilo, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué le sucede?

-no…no se…no se trata de lo que me suceda a mi sino…a lo que le suceda a este reino

-a…aquí se refiere

Fausto tomo asiento y poco a poco fue normalizando su respiración-el reino, será atacado pronto, un enorme ejercito ya se dirige aquí, deben alistarse lo más pronto posible-HoroHoro enmudeció con esas palabras, bueno, su deseo de algo que lo distrajera se había hecho realidad, aunque…nunca espero que fuera algo como eso lo que le ayudara a distraerse.

Yoh estaba observando en silencio el enorme muro, se veía más protegido que antes, pues ahora eran los asesinos con quienes vivió los que la resguardaban, seria mas difícil, pero no importaba si tenía que morir, buscaba venganza, y buscaba a Anna, esos eran motivos suficientes para arriesgarlo todo sin garantía de ganar algo

-listo-dijo un joven de cabellera larga y castaña

-sí, creo,

-bueno, que no se te ocurra moriste e, recuerda que solamente yo puedo asesinarte, y que lo are apenas acabemos con esto-dijo y le dirigió una tranquila sonrisa que quedaba muy fuera de lugar debido a sus palabras. Yoh se limito a solo devolver la vista a la muralla

-alguna idea de cómo entrar sin ser vistos-pregunto el rey a los dos hermanos

-no, ninguna, tendremos que entrar y nos verán al hacerlo

-son muchísimos, creen que podamos contra tantos-dijo el príncipe Len algo nervioso

-pues…seguramente morirá alguno, tal vez dos de nosotros, aunque, ninguno seré yo-dijo Hao con un tono de vos muy sombrío y confiado

-sí, claro, pues yo tampoco tengo pensado morir aquí-dijo el príncipe

-bien, entonces, lo único que seme ocurre es, entrar como la primera vez-dijo Yoh y antes de que a alguien ele ocurriera preguntar, Yoh se lanzo al ataque

-que es lo que piensa hacer ese imbécil, ¿cometer suicidio?

-tal vez, o tal vez es más inteligente de lo que creemos, no creo que solo es un chico con desorden mental y tendencias autodestructivas

Desde la barrera a lo lejos alcanzaron a ver al joven que se había lanzado a atacar sin ninguna meditación o plan, los soldados lo observaban con curiosidad pensando que era lo que tenía en mente

-deberíamos dar aviso-dijo uno de los asesinos en el lugar

-no creo, es solo un hombre, ¿Cuánto daño puede…?-el hombre no pudo terminar la frase pues sintió el agudo dolor de una daga en su garganta y en lugar de palabras de su boca salía sangre a chorros hasta que cayó, los demás observaron aquella escena tan inusual y al joven que estaba a pocos metros de distancia, bastante serenos tomaron sus armas preparados para el ataque por parte del castaño que se encontraba escalando de la misma forma como lo había hecho la primera vez que estuvo ahí, salto para superar por completo la barrera y quedar justo en medio de varios de los asesinos

-bueno, a decir verdad, esperaba que más de la mitad corriera como la primera vez que estuve aquí-dijo el joven tomando el mango de las dos espadas que cargaba en su espalda

-¿Por qué hacerlo?, seas quien seas, solo eres uno-dijo uno de los presentes mientras, al igual que todos tomaba su espada para luchar

-no estén tan seguros-se escucho la vos de otro hombre y uno de los asesinos antes de voltear para ver de quien se trataba, sintió el dolor de una espada atravesarlo con calma y lentitud-somos…dos, y los dos peores oponentes que les pudo haber tocado-la pelea comenzó y Hao de inmediato cambio de lugar saltando y aterrizando sobre otro asesino y clavando su afilada espada en su cabeza, luego giro y corto a lo largo el estomago de otro y a otro lo golpeo en la mandíbula con tal fuerza que lo derribo y lo hiso perder el equilibro haciéndolo caer desde arriba de la barrera, mientras tanto Yoh no perdió tiempo y comenzó a atacar a tantos asesinos como podía, asesinándolos con coretes profundos en sus gargantas, al grado de decapitar a varios de ellos.

-son muchos, no te parece-dijo Yoh que estaba de espaldas a Hao

-si…pero….he podido contra mas que estos solo, nadamas no me estorbes y estaremos bien

-sí, sí, lo que tu digas hermano-agrego antes de seguir en la batalla…

Las nubes grises en el cielo comenzaba a dejar caer gotas de lluvia poco a poco pero incrementando, las calles estaban completamente vacías por lo que se avecinada,  
HoroHoro se encontraba sobre un tejado observando a lo lejos algún posible enemigo acercarse, pero no lograba ver nada

-¿seguro que atacaran ahora?-pregunto el peli azul al rubio que estaba a su lado

-sí, ya te lo dije, no es ninguna broma y no existe ninguna duda, el reino será atacado en cualquier momento-dijo el bastante nervioso y observando a lo lejos

-bien, bien, bien, creeré en lo que dices, solamente que…me parece bastante raro un ataque sin ninguna razón, no hay ninguna guerra ni ningún motivo para que nos ataquen

-no estoy seguro del motivo, pero si con esto me creer, el mismo hombre que es culpable del secuestro de la princesa, es quien organizo al ejercito que se aproxima-HoroHoro enmudeció con ello y no agrego nada mas-estos son todos los soldados que hay en el reino,

-si…todos…

-espero que sean suficientes-dijo el rubio aun nervioso

-son muchos, demasiados diría yo, este reino posee tal vez el ejercito más grande del mundo y…-callo al ver a una enorme oleada de soldados acercarse-o…por dios…pero que…es…es…son…muchos-dijo el joven peli azul

-te lo dije

-bueno, aun están a distancia, tenemos algo de tiempo para organizarnos mejor-el peli azul cambio su mirada de sorpresa a una de horror al ver los objetos que subían al cielo y luego caían a gran velocidad –no puede ser, ¡cuidado, atacaron con flechas!-dijo antes de tomar su escudo y cubrirse de la gran cantidad de flechas que llovían incesantes-no va a ser fácil-dijo el joven mientras seguía resistiendo el ataque del enemigo…

La batalla en la ciudad seguía tan fiera como al principio, con la única diferencia del apoyo del príncipe y del rey que resultaban ser unos grandes y hábiles guerreros protegiéndose entre ellos y luchando con tantos asesinos como aparecían, Hao e Yoh se encontraban luchando desde los techos de las casas atacando sin descanso a los hombres que los trataban de asesinar

-hacía donde-pregunto el rey mientras peleaba con un asesino usando su espada para repeler los ataques que él le lanzaba,

-a ese templo, ahí deben de estar-dijo Yoh señalando el gran templo en medio de la ciudad

-falta mucho para llegar, y no me parece que la cantidad de enemigos disminuya-dijo Len mientras batallaba con dos hombres al mismo tiempo

-habrá que cambiar tu estrategia hermano-dijo Hao y tomo a Yoh del brazo para estrellarlo con una ventana que se rompió y el quedo dentro de una de las construcciones más grandes de la ciudad-rápido entren-dijo el castaño antes de entrar el también a sus compañeros que estaban más abajo y entraron por la puerta principal para después atrancarla, ambos subieron al mismo piso en el que se encontraban los hermanos para saber qué hacer

-no fue un muy buen plan entrar aquí, ahora nos rodearan y son bastantes-dijo Len mientras obcervava por una delas ventanas esperando a que los varios asesinos entrara

-solo es por un momento-dijo Hao mientras que Yoh se ponía de pie

-no tenias que ser tan brusco-dijo el castaño ya de pie

-tenia que hacerlo rápido no podía detenerme a preguntarte si estaba bien estrellarte con la ventana

-bueno…cual es el plan-dijo el rey y Hao respiro ondo

-son muchos, no llegaremos con vida si los enfrentamos a todos, o si llegamos, nos mataran porque estaremos exhaustos, así que, habrá que buscar una entrada alterna

-como que una entrada alterna

-un pasadizo secreto, un gobernante poderoso debe tener uno en caso de que un ataque como este se dé a su reino o no, ustedes dos deberían corroborarlo, y no solo uno, varios, situados en distintos edificios de gran importancia, como por ejemplo, este que resulta ser muy llamativo, busquemos el pasadizo, y entremos al templo sin que nadie lo note

-como es que sabes eso Hao-dijo Yoh confundido por la sabiduría de su hermano

-intuición-dijo el joven

-bueno, es verdad que existen pasadizos secretos, al menos en el castillo de Radic, y si existe uno en este lugar, debe estar abajo, así que hay que irnos rápido-dijo el rey al resto del grupo

-un momento, aun si llegamos ahora al lugar donde esta Marco, no creo que todos estos asesinos se vallan a quedar con los brazos cruzados, trataran de matarnos estemos en donde estemos, hay que hacer algo para desasearnos de ellos-Yoh pensó es, era cierto, ¿Qué hacer para vencer a tantos, tan rápido y sin agotarse?

-¿creen que los que estén alrededor de este edificio sean todos?-pregunto Hao

-tal vez, ¿Por qué?-dijo Yoh a su hermano quien abrió la puerta de un ropero cuyo interior era mucho más grande de lo que debería ser y contenía varios barriles de madera que contenían un polvo negro

-porque tengo una idea

Las puertas y ventanas de aquel edificio se rompieron de un momento a otro y varios asesinos entraron buscando el paradero de sus enemigos, registraron cada lugar de aquel lugar pero ninguno dio con ellos-donde demonios pueden estar-se pregunto uno antes de abrir una puerta y ver una luz que provenía del polvo negro mientras ese se encendía y seguía un rastro hasta el interior del ropero justo en medio de los barriles-malditos hijos de pu…-un enorme estallido se escucho en toda la ciudad y el fuego de aquel edificio incendiado era visible desde cualquier lugar de la misma

-wow, sí que fue una explosión fuerte si se escucho hasta aquí-dijo Len mientras caminaba por un túnel iluminado por la antorcha que Yoh sostenía

-sí, la pólvora es muy peligrosa, hace tiempo me entere de que aquí se producía en grandes cantidades, y ese era su almacén seguramente, no creo que alguien pueda sobrevivir a una explosión como esa-dijo para luego seguir caminando en silencio hasta llegar a una especia de puerta de madrea la cual abrieron y salieron en un jardín muy bien cuidado del otro lado de la barrera que rodeaba el templo

-bien, busquemos a Anna, a Marco, y larguémonos de aquí-dijo Len mientras observaba a su alrededor

-no hace falta que se esfuercen en buscar a la princesa-dijo una vos que provenía de alguien que comenzaba a salir del templo por la gran puerta de este-aquí esta ella-dijo el peli verde sujetando a la joven que estaba amordazada-valla, en cuanto supimos del ataque a la ciudad, supimos que se trataba de ustedes, lo hermanos Azakura, el príncipe Len, y el rey Silva, un pintoresco grupito de imbéciles y debiluchos

-a quien llamas debilucho maldita basura-dijo Len bastante enfadado

-tranquilo muchachito, la última vez que nos enfrentamos, te vencí sin esfuerzo alguno-dijo él con tono de burla

-sí, pero entonces no estaba yo-dijo Yoh-ahora, deja a Anna o…

-o que… ¿me vas a matar?, si como no, no puedes con nosotros

-Lyserg, tu sabes que Marco y tu no son rivales para nosotros, y sus asesinos están…quemados…en pedazos…carbonizados…muertos-dijo Hao con su típica voz altanera y confiada

-si eso es cierto…pero cuando dije nosotros…no me refería a mí y a el señor Marco-dijo y en ese momento 9 asesinos con vestimentas negras aparecieron a su lado-sino a este grupo de perfectos asesinos muy destacados que el señor Marco ha reunido a lo largo de los años, este grupo llamado los soldados X, infalibles maquinas de matar, y que están bajo mis órdenes-dijo el joven y los asesinos tomaron sus armas para pelear

-los soldados X, había escuchado de ellos, se suponía que en unos meses tu serias el líder del grupo Yoh, mientras que yo…Marco decidió que era demasiado peligroso poner a tan fieras bestias bajo el mandato de una bestia aun peor y poco cuerda-dijo Hao quien también se preparaba para la pelea

-no van a ponérnoslo fácil verdad, bueno, mejor así-dijo Yoh listo para un nuevo enfrentamiento…

_Continuara…_

_Uno más…no es el final…maldita sean las distracciones que me evitan escribir, jejeje, bueno, la historia seguirá incompleta un tiempo más pero ya no falta mucho, como lo veo, incluso el próximo capítulo podría ser el último, así que sigan leyendo, que pronto…todo terminara._


	18. capitulo 18: Perdida

**El asesino**

_Capitulo 18: Perdida_

-y todo esto por tu maldita princesita-dijo Hao mientras empuñaba su espada con fuerza

-nadie te pidió ayuda hermanito-le respondió Yoh quien estaba a su lado, observando a los hombres que se hacían llamas, "los soldados X"

-no, pero si no lo hacía, morirías, y ya te dije, si alguien tendrá el placer de sacarte las viseras y los ojos, ese seré yo

-a…no sabes cuánto me alegra que seas mi hermano

-bueno, mejor guardemos esta charla para después, estoy imbéciles, son idiotas, pero son idiotas persistentes, grandes y destacados guerreros, lo mejor de lo mejor

-tan buenos son-dijo Len que se acercaba más a su compañeros

-jaja, buenos, son increíbles, inigualables, casi, solo superados por mi pero…siendo todos…debo decir que ni siquiera yo sé bien si podremos ganar

-mantén la fe Hao, yo bajo ninguna circunstancia tengo deseos de morir aquí…

-¡Ya basta de charlas!-exclamo uno de los asesinos y lanzo un hacha contra el castaño de larga cabellera que el sujeto antes de que lo golpeara

-uff, casi, pero no les resultara tan senci…-no pudo terminar la frase pues el dolor de su estomago selo impedía, otro de los soldados lo ataco de manera tan rápida con el puño que nunca logro verlo

-no deberías ser tan arrogante-le dijo el asesino mientras tomaba su espada y se disponía a atravesar al chico por la espalda, pero este se giro y cayó al suelo a un lado de él y con su espada le atravesó una pierna, se levando de un salto y corto de lado a lado el cuello de aquel hombre

-tú no deberías ser tan confiado, uno menos, creo que ni serán tan difíciles de matar estos idiotas-el resto observó el cuerpo de su compañero caer sin vida sobre la yerba de ese pequeño jardín, Lyserg observo, Hao era un verdadero y digno adversario, quizá el único al que en realidad le temía, y ni siquiera Yoh, con quien había convivido mucho, lo intimidaba de ese modo tan atroz

-será interesante, ustedes que, vallan, hay que matar gente para vivir ineptos-dijo el peli verde a sus compañeros quienes obedecieron y se lanzaron al ataque, tres contra Hao, tres contra Yoh, y los dos restantes contra el rey y el príncipe Len, el castaño de larga cabellera tomo la ventaja en la batalla desde el inicio peleando fieramente como nunca antes lo había echo, bien lo había dicho el mismo, esa era una batalla difícil, y debía tomársela con más seriedad que cualquier otra batalla que allá tenido en su vida.

-Wow…sí que los han entrenado bien e-dijo cuando al fin tubo un pequeño momento para retomar el aliento-bueno, a pelear-dijo y se lanzo al ataque golpeando su espada con la de uno de los asesino mientras que los otros dos observaban solamente, el castaño golpeo con tal fuerza la espada que el otro sostenía que ambas se partieron y luego tomo una daga de entre su capucha y con un ágil movimiento se agacho a la altura del abdomen del gigantesco rival y clavo su daga justo en medio de este-valla, valla, me equivoque al decir que ustedes son fuertes, esto está resultando muy sencillo-dijo y trato de sacar su daga del abdomen del hombre pero no pudo y sintió como su muñeca era apretada con fuerza y luego miro al hombre que solo sonrió levemente y con su otra mano lo tomo del cuello, movió la mano del castaño para que la daga saliera y luego lo golpeo con mucha fuerza en el estomago haciendo que el escupiera algo de sangre, luego lo elevo en el aire medio metro y lo pateo en el abdomen haciendo que diera varias vueltas antes de caer al suelo

-pero que…es…lo que les dan de comer a ustedes…-dijo tratando de sonar relajado pero respirando con dificultad-el gran oponente se acerco y lo levanto por el cuello con una mano mientras con la otra lo golpeaba con furia en el rostro repetidas veces hasta que Hao detuvo el puño con su mano haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas y luego tomo otra daga de su capa y la encajo en el brazo del asesino que lo soltó al instante, luego se lanzo contra el tratando de rebanarle el cuello con la daga pero este le detuvo con su brazo sano y comenzaron a forcejear, hasta que ]Hao lo pateo en la entrepierna y este dejo de poner resistencia por el intenso dolor y luego la daga le atravesó el cuello, y Hao empujo con una pierna el cuerpo abriendo por completo la garganta para sacar la daga

-a…a….a… ¿quien sigue?-dijo jadeando y sosteniendo la daga

Yoh no estaba llevando las cosas tan bien como su hermano, ya que estaba teniendo más dificultades en su pelea que el otro joven, los tres individuos se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo y le estaba pesando, esquivar una patada para recibir otra de otro de sus oponentes y así tratar de luchar al mismo ritmo aunque era algo casi imposible, el joven por fin se distancio un poco de los asesinos, los miro a los tres rodearlo, volteo a ver a la puerta principal, el lugar en donde su amada se encontraba atada mirándolo con preocupación

-es por ella, solo por ella-se dijo y luego se lanzo a atacar a uno de los asesinos blandiendo su espada para tratar de cortarlo en dos por el abdomen pero fallando debido a que el sujeto salto y esquivo el ataque, mas cuando estaba en el aire Yoh salto para patearlo en el abdomen y al caer este se encontraba algo sofocado, Yoh repitió el mismo movimiento para cortarlo con la espada pero esta fue detenida por la palma de la mano de otro de los asesinos

-¿y eso no te duele?-dijo el castaño pero como respuesta solo recibió una patada por parte del otro asesino, la cual lo derribo, dos de ellos lo sujetaron uno de cada mano mientras que el otro, sacaba dos espadas y las movía con gran habilidad, comenzó a correr hacía ]Yoh con los brazos estirados y una espada en cada mano listo para cortar al joven quien espero hasta el último segundo y salto con todas sus fuerzas jalando ambos brazos y haciendo chocar a los asesinos que lo sostenían quienes después fueron atravesados por el que casi lo mataba

-mmm…fallaste-dijo con tono burlón, pero antes de atacar al asesino escucho un quejido, era el príncipe, quien estaba siendo atacado por uno de los asesinos quien le había clavado una daga en cada brazo-Len…-dijo el castaño y sin pensarlo fue en la ayuda del chico, quien aun en su condición peleaba fieramente, esquivando la mayor parte de los ataques del asesino y atacando aunque con mucha torpeza debido al dolor que sentía en sus brazos. El asesino se dispuso a asestarle el golpe final, tomando su espada para atravesarlo con ella pero Yoh lo impidió dándole una tremenda patada en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente

-que crees que haces, yo puedo defenderme solo-dijo el joven bastante molesto

-no parece, creo que fue muy bueno que te ayudara-dijo el castaño mientras o sostenía para evitar que callera debido al cansancio y al dolor

-¡cuidado!-exclamo el joven príncipe e Yoh giro ligeramente la cabeza percatándose del asesino que estaba por decapitarlos a ambos, se agacho al instante y jalo a Len para que también se agachara y la espada paso rosándoles el pelo, Yoh aprovecho su posición para darle una patada en una pierna al asesino que doblo la extremidad y quedo incado frente a Yoh que lo remato con otra patada en el mentón

-ya no puedes seguir luchando en la condición en la que te encuentras-dijo el castaño al joven que estaba recostado en el suelo

-maldita sea, esto es humillante, pero…tienes razón, creo que ahora no soy más que un estorbo para esta batalla

-descuida, ayudaste mucho, enserio, no habríamos llegado hasta aquí de no ser por tu ayuda y la del rey, fueron muy útiles-dijo el chico

Si tu lo dices… ¡el rey!, el, donde esta-dijo el joven bastante alterado

-pues yo...No lo sé…estaba aquí, pero, no le preste atención desde que inicio este enfrentamiento-dijo el castaño

-Yoh, debes protegerlo, déjame aquí, no te preocupes por m, estaré bien, pero, debes proteger al rey-dijo el noble y orgulloso príncipe, en parte para que el chico no siguiera protegiéndolo pues eso resultaba humillante para él y en parte porque en realidad si le importaba el estado del rey y que él estuviera bien.

-bueno, pero primero, debo dejarte en un lugar seguro, dijo y lo cargo para luego buscar algún lugar donde ocultarlo, se encontró rápidamente con una abertura de gran ataño en una de las paredes del templo, entro ai y puso al príncipe recargado en una pared, espera aquí, y no se te ocurra irte-dijo el castaño y luego camino un poco más adentro del templo hasta que escucho el ruido de una espada chocar con otra, el joven avanzó hasta poder ver al rey pelear fieramente con uno de los asesinos defendiéndose con gran habilidad, contemplo la batalla desde lejos bastante sorprendido de la habilidad del rey

-eres buen guerrero debo admitirlo-dijo el rey a su adversario más este solo quedo en silencio-pero yo no puedo permitirte ganar esta pelea-dijo y lo ataco blandiendo con todas sus fuerzas su espada en contra del asesino que aprovecho la excesiva fuerza para esquivar el golpe saltando por completo al rey y quedando detrás de el quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, girándose solo para sentir la espada de su oponente clavarse cobre su pecho

-¡No!-exclamo Yoh mientras veía aquel suceso, el asesino se percato de que el castaño estaba ahí y saco su espada del cuerpo del rey para pelear con el chico, Yoh tomo su espada con fuerza y decisión y ataco al asesino que estaba ya junto a él y repelió sus ataques con facilidad, el asesino trato de cortarlo en dos por la mitad pero el chico dio una mortal hacia atrás esquivando el golpe y dándole una patada en la cara a su adversario que lo hiso retroceder y cubrirse el rostro, Yoh aprovecho y clavo su espada en la garganta del asesino que cayó en cuanto el chico retiro la espada, luego el castaño corrió hacia donde estaba el rey para ver como se encontraba

-no…a…debí…debí actuar antes-se lamento el chico

-no…no es…tu culpa yo…me confié-se esforzó por decir el hombre

-no…no hable, guarde sus energías, debo sacarlo e aquí de inmediato

-no, ve por mi hija, sálvala a ella, a mi…a mi déjame aquí Yoh

-no, no me pida eso, no lo haré, no puedo, yo…

-tranquilo, está bien, es lo que quiero, es lo que merezco, luego de tantos errores que cometí en la vida, merezco morir de esta forma

-no, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, yo, quiero creer eso

-tal vez, pero para mí ya es tarde, moriré aquí, nada se puede hacer, y está bien, moriré en paz, si me prometes algo chico,

-que…que cosa

-solo prométeme, dos cosas en realidad

-si…lo…lo que usted quiera

-la primera, saca a mi hija de aquí, protégela por siempre, se que tu…en realidad la amas así que…quiero que tú la cuides cuando yo no esté más, y dile, que siempre la ame, que siempre trate de hacer lo mejor para ella, pero que debido a eso, nunca le puse la atención que merecía, fui un completo idiota por eso

-no…no se torture por eso, ella lo entenderá estoy seguro

-bien, la otra cosa que quiero, es…para terminar de enmendar mis errores chico, quiero que…quiero quedar en paz, y saber que todo regrese a como debía estar desde el principio

-a que se refiere

-mi otra petición, es que marco pague por sus fechorías, y que aparte, el trono de Radic, sea entregado a quien verdaderamente es su dueño, a los descendientes de aquella familia a la que destruí por mi ambición y mi egoísta deseo de poder, quiero que sea esa familia la que tome el trono, la que reine como siempre debió haber…sido

-sí pero…pero como encuentro a ese heredero, yo no, no sé por dónde empezar, como, como lo encuentro, dígame algo mas por favor

El rey sonrió y respiro hondo, debía decir por completo la verdad-no te resultara difícil chico, ya que aquella familia…a la que marco y yo destruimos…es la familia Azakura-Yoh se congelo al escuchar esas palabras, creía haber escuchado mal pero….en realidad lo había dicho, Azakura, eso significaba que el…el…era…un…un príncipe-perdóname chico, de verdad, no existe día, en que no me…arrepienta de mis actos…perdón…espero y un día me…perdones…-dijo apenas en un susurro, su ultimo susurro, el chico se quedo ahí, arrodillado junto al cuerpo sin vida del rey que acababa de decirle algo que cambiaba por completo su vida, el era un príncipe, Hao un heredero al trono por ser el mayor, jamás en la vida pensó en ello…Hao, su hermano estaba luchando solo contra los asesinos restantes

El chico se puso de pie y salió de aquella habitación en la que se encontraba para ir nuevamente a aquel jardín en el que Hao luchaba contra tres asesinos que seguían con vida mientras que Lyserg observaba encantado con la acción, Yoh pudo ver como otro de los asesinos preparaba una ballesta para dispararle a Hao, no lo pensó dos veces y tomo la espada naranja de su pierna para lanzársela al hombre, la cual quedo clavada en su nuca asesinándolo al instante

Se lanzo a ayudar a su hermano con la batalla quedando nuevamente en su acostumbrada posición de uno cuidando la espalda del otro-donde demonios andabas-lo cuestiono Hao mientras seguían repeliendo ataques a diestra y siniestra

-estaba algo ocupado, que, no puedes solo-dijo común tono de burla

-estos son los mas hábiles, y créeme, son muy buenos pero de todas formas puedo solo contra los tres al mismo tiempo-dijo y siguieron luchando, Yoh repelió el ataque de uno de ellos con fuerza haciendo el arma de este callera al suelo y aprovecho para atravesarle la cabeza con su espada

-ya solo son dos-dijo el castaño menor

-bien, me encargare de estos dos, tu ve por tu princesita de una vez-dijo Hao e Yoh no dudo en hacerlo, corrió hasta donde se encontraban Anna y Lyserg

-no creerás que será tan fácil-le dijo el joven de cabellera verde al chico mientras se lanzaba al ataque para cortarlo con su espada, mas el castaño se agacho y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el abdomen, siguió su camino hasta llegar con lña chica y la desato

-estas bien-dijo y como respuesta recibió una tremenda cachetada que le dejo la mano marcada en el rostro

-eso es por no decirme nada sobre esto, perfecta maquina asesina-dijo ella y el chico puso una media sonrisa y le respondió

-es que no lo sabía, recuerda que tenia amnesia-dijo y luego la chica lo abrazo con ternura

-me preocupe por ti Yoh

-tranquila, ya todo estará bien-dijo el castaño y luego sintió que era pateado con mucha fuerza en la cabeza

-tú crees maldito imbécil-dijo el peli verde y luego lo volvió a patear mientras estaba en el suelo-no creas que todo acabara tan pronto, apenas empieza lo bueno-dijo el chico sumido en su furia siega, tomo al castaño por el cuello y con todas sus fuerzas lo levanto y lo estrello contra una pared del templo, luego lo siguió pateando hasta dejarlo muy separado de Anna-no me vencerás imbécil, ya me canse de ti, y de tu novia, esa maldita rubia, la voy a…

-no te atrevas a hacerle nada a Anna-dijo el castaño con voz firme y amenazante

-enserió-dijo el peli verde alejándose de el a paso lento,-veo que te interesa bastante-dijo mientras tomaba una daga de un cadáver cerca de él-que te parece si jugamos un pequeño y muy divertido juego-dijo el chico-yo estoy como a quince metros aproximadamente de la chica, tu estas como a ocho, si lanzo esta daga desde aquí, lograras detenerla antes de que la mate-dijo con un tono de vos macabro, el chico al escuchar eso se puso de pie al instante y el peli verde lanzo la daga con todas sus fuerzas, Yoh corrió lo más rápido posible para poder interponerse entre aquella daga y la rubia, la daga siguió su trayecto y se detuvo solo al clavarse en un cuerpo el cual fue atravesado por completo manchando de sangre una cabellera rubia y una castaña-valla, no me esperaba eso-dijo Lyserg y volteo a ver el lugar en el que se encontraban sus últimos dos asesinos los cuales estaban muertos

-que…que fue…lo que hice-se cuestiono aquel castaño de larga cabellera mientras que caía al suelo mientras se desangraba.

-no… ¡NO!...HAO!

_Continuara…_


	19. Capitulo 19: El principe perdido

_Jejeje, hola, otro cap gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia que simboliza mucho para mí, bueno, pasemos a lo importante, y adivinen que, CAPITULO FINAL…_

**El asesino**

_**Capitulo 19: El príncipe perdido**_

_-… ¡HAO! _–aquel grito se escucho en todo el lugar, el joven castaño corrió hasta llegar a aquel chico que se desangraba, estaba al borde de la muerte-Hao, maldito bastardo, ¡¿qué demonios pensabas imbécil?-exclamo el chico entre llantos derramando algunas lagrimas que cayeron en el rostro del joven de cabellera larga, el peli verde seguía en su lugar estático, sorprendido de aquella acción de su viejo "amigo", creía conocerlo por completo, creía saber cómo era mejor que nadie, pero aquella escena le demostraba que en realidad no lo conocía

-Maldito Hao-dijo el peli verde-bueno, al mal paso darle prisa-dijo y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a donde estaban ambos jóvenes-quítate imbécil-dijo el joven tomando a Yoh por el cuello, levantándolo y estrellando su rodilla con su cara, el castaño no pudo hacer nada por defenderse y cayó al suelo-y tu-dijo tomando al otro joven también por el cuello y levantándolo del suelo por completo-sabes, siempre imagine el momento en el que por fin te mataría, pero, nunca imagine que fuera a ser así-dijo y tomo su espada para acabarlo por completo-¿tus últimas palabras?

El castaño se esforzó por mover su brazo y ponerlo sobre un costado del joven como un intento por golpearlo-solo…que…siempre serás una basura y un ingenuo-dijo y abrió la palma de su mano dejando ver un pequeño resplandor producto de la pólvora que tenia envuelta entre un trozo de tela quemarse-y yo un genio estratega-la pequeña mecha que se quemaba llego al contacto con la pólvora y hubo una explosión al instante que hiso caer a ambos

-Hao-dijo Yoh y se acerco al cuerpo de su hermano que estaba bañado en sangre, observo la mano de este, la cual ya no estaba ahí, solo era una extremidad incompleta, con trozos de piel quemada sangrando-no Hao, NO

-Yoh, tranquilo-se acerco a él Anna y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros

-jaja…valla, hermanito, nunca pensé que conseguirías a una mujer tan bella-dijo el castaño esforzándose para hablar

-Hao, no…no hables, gurda tus fuerzas, solo descansa, estarás bien, solo hay que cubrir esta herida, detener el sangrado-dijo mientras hacía presión sobre su pecho

-Yoh, estas entrenado para ser certero con tus ataques, para matar de un solo golpe, sabes que esta herida es mortal, además, no quiero vivir sin un brazo-dijo soltando una pequeña risa

-por qué…por que lo hiciste, Hao, porque diste tu vida por mi-lo cuestiono Anna, triste como el castaño al ver el estado de su gemelo

-por qué…mi hermano te necesita-dijo solamente-Yoh, cuando…nos capturaron…tu…tu siempre fuiste más inocente, más joven, más débil, no sabias lo que pasaría, yo…yo si…sabia que sería algo muy duro, que sería algo que acabaría por destruir lo que éramos, por eso…me propuse matarte-el castaño escucho atento las palabras de su hermano-quería evitarte todo ese dolor, no quería que tu…sufrieras, pero…nos separaron, yo…yo me esforcé por seguir con vida, solo con el deseo de librarte de todo esto, con el tiempo me convertí en…un animal…el más despiadado y destacado de todos los animales…luego…me entere de que tu también…de que ya eras un verdadero asesino, muy destacado, al escuchar eso, supe que había fallado, que tu ya no serias un inocente niño como antes, mi deseo de matarte seguía siendo lo único por lo que vivía, luego, cuando supe que al fin, tendría la oportunidad de cumplir con ello, créeme que…aunque demostré lo contrario…nunca quise hacerte daño, porque supe entonces, que en ti…no todo estaba perdido, que aun podías cambiar lo que eras, no como yo

-Hao…tu y yo podemos cambiar…solo debemos…querer hacerlo

-no Yoh…no se puede, porque a diferencia de ti, yo siempre fui consciente de mis acciones, y siempre disfrute de matar a otros, porque así sentía que no era la única persona en este mundo que sufría

-¡pero no debe ser así mas!...podemos dejar esto atrás

-tú puedes…yo…ya es muy tarde para mi…tu vive una vida tranquila, junto a ella…se feliz, y deja esta vida atrás Yoh, quisiera decirte que nos volveremos a ver pero…si es que existe dios, yo seguramente me iré al infierno por todos los asesinatos que cometí

-de ser así yo también iré ahí, y nos veremos otra ves

-no…porque tu aun estas vivo, tu aun puedes enmendar todo el mal que cometiste, tu estarás en el cielo, yo en el infierno, nunca nos veremos otra vez pero…si…me perdonas, y me…prometes que vivirás feliz…yo…podre aceptar…gu…gus…toso…mi con…de…na…

-Hao, yo…por supuesto que viviré feliz, te lo prometo y…no hay nada que perdonar…no te guardo ningún rencor Hao por favor resiste Hao…Hao…¡Hao…!

-Yoh-lo llamo Anna-el…el ya esta…-dijo observando el rostro lleno de tristeza y de lagrimas de su amado-falleció Yoh, no hay nada que hacer-le dijo y luego observo el rostro que parecía tan apacible de aquel cuerpo, puso sus manos sobre el rostro de el castaño y cerro sus ojos. Yoh quedo inerte, arrodillado frente a su hermano, tanta era la diferencia de cómo creía que en realidad era él, tantas eran las cosas que la vida le había ocultado y tan rápido había decidido contárselas, extrañamente, ante todas aquellas tragedias sufridas ese día, el chico se sentía más en paz consigo, probablemente porque todas aquellas dudas del pasado solo estaban ahí, en el pasado, ya no formaban ni formarían nunca mas de su futuro, era libre, como Hao lo había dicho, era libre de crearse una vida plena, feliz, tranquila, solo quedaba algo por hacer, un detalle para poder terminar con todo.

Las gotas de la lluvia comenzaron a caer, ya no era una pequeña llovizna, ahora era todo un aguacero, el chico se puso de pie con dificultad, tomo la espada que había dejado en el suelo, aquella espada tan buena, la Harusame, se acerco al cuerpo de uno de los asesinos y arranco de este la otra espada que le pertenecía, se acerco otra vez al cuerpo de su hermano a quien lo acompañaba Anna-Anna yo…debo irme, debo…

-si lo sé-dijo ella casi en un susurro y levantando la vista para verlo a la cara-no te preocupes, lo comprendo, si debes acabar con esto, hazlo de una vez, pero…solo se consiente de lo que hagas si…no cometas algo de lo cual después puedas arrepentirte

El chico se arrodillo junto a la rubia, la beso con calma y ternura, se separo y sonrió forzadamente-tranquila, se lo que debo hacer, no te preocupes, esta vez no tardare tanto en regresar, ya no habrá nada que nos separe-dijo y se puso de pie, dio algunos pasos y luego se detuvo al escuchar una voz

-ni creas que ya te libraste de mi maldito hijo del diablo-dijo el peli verde mientras caminaba con dificultad, se encontraba bastante cansado, herido, y haciendo presión con un pedazo de su capa en el costado en el que la pólvora había estallado-aun…con la protección que uso bajo la ropa…ese maldito de Hao encontró la forma de lastimarme y…de mucha gravedad…pero…no moriré sin importar que, hasta no verte a ti muerto…y al señor Marco cumplir sus ambiciones

El castaño lo miro con una expresión tranquila, soltó un suspiro y una leve risa-¿Por qué le tienes tanta lealtad a una víbora como esa?

-porque…él fue el único que me tendió la mano cuando no tenía nada…mis padres fueron asesinados, y el…el me recibió cuando solo era un desertor sin hogar, sin familia, sin raíces, sin un lugar a donde ir, el me salvo la vida, y me dio un propósito

-es lo que te dijo no…pues es hora de que sepas la verdad-Lyserg detuvo su lento paso para escuchar con atención las palabras del castaño-Hao mato a tus padres, y lo hiso solamente porque, fue marco quien selo ordeno-Lyserg quedo helado con aquellas palabras

-ja…no es cierto…el no…el no hiso eso…ja…Mientes

-no, no lo hago, tu sabes que a Marco no le interesa lo que deba hacer para conseguir lograr sus propósitos, tú eras un soldado destacado, solo te hacía falta algo de entrenamiento estilo Halcón, para convertirte en un completo homicida sicópata como los que a él le encantan, y para hacerlo, tu familia estorbaba

-¡NO!...el no los mato

-fue quien lo ordeno, tu sabes que es verdad, lo mismo ha hecho varias veces, con los reyes de Arnic, los padres de Len, sabes que nada lo detiene-el castaño le dio la espalda, el joven de verde cabellera no se movía, seguía estático-sabes que no miento, y la verdad, no me interesa pelear contigo, solo quiero acabar con esto, si tu quieres lo mismo, liberarte de estos malditos grilletes, tú tienes la elección, haz lo que creas más conveniente-El castaño siguió su camino sin darle más importancia al joven peli verde que seguía estático, poco a poco fue bajando la mirada hasta llegar al suelo, como buscando algo perdido, meditando las cosas y pensando en todo lo que había hecho y lo que seguía…¿en verdad…él podía ser libre al fin?

Yoh estaba por llegar al piso más alto, creía saber en dónde estaría el hombre al que buscaba, lo conocía bien, sabía que si tenía a tantos guardias, y tantas defensas, solo podía ser porque ya esperaba estar bajo ataque, por lo cual, estaría en un lugar donde pudiera observar gran parte de la batalla, así que se dirigió a la habitación más llamativa, aquella que tenía un balcón por el cual seguramente se podía observar gran parte de la ciudad, por el cual hubiera podido observar por donde se dirigían los intrusos, el joven castaño estaba frente a esta, respiro hondo, sujeto con la mano derecha la espada Harusame, y con la izquierda su espada rojiza-

-bueno, ya estoy aquí-se dijo y abrió la puerta doble de una patada, pudo ver al hombre de espaldas al fondo de la habitación, dio algunos pasos entrando a la habitación y fue recibido por otros dos asesinos que se lanzaron a el uno por cada lado, el chico los esquivo saltando hacia adelante dando una maro meta, se dio la vuelta y lanzo ambas espadas acertando con ambas

-tan hábil como siempre-dijo el hombre y se dio la vuelta, Yoh hiso lo mismo y se mantuvo en su lugar-así que ya llegaste, y si solo eres tú, eso quiere decir que tanto Lyserg, como Hao y el resto de mis soldados X están…

-muertos-dijo el chico con tono áspero

-me lo esperaba de esos idiotas pero…de tu hermano, incluso de Lyserg, ¿Cómo fue?

-uno mato al otro, murieron juntos-dijo el chico con el mismo tono

-a…y si tu estas aquí, supongo que es solo por una de dos, o has venido a matarme, o has venido a retractarte, pero…la verdad no creo que sea la segunda así que…vienes a matarme no-dijo con un tono de vos macabro y sin el menor rastro de miedo

-no-dijo el chico lo cual sorprendió al rubio

-vienes a unirte a mi

-tampoco-el hombre lo miro con curiosidad, sin saber que era lo que el chico estaba por decir o hacer

-entonces… ¿qué es lo que vienes a hacer?

-vengo a decirte, que ya no soy tu juguete, que no soy más un maldito animal, que lo he sido desde hace tiempo y que tal vez lo he sido toda mi vida, pero que eso cambia hoy, ahora, ya no seguiré la misma cadena, si te mato aquí, solo reforzaras el hecho de que soy un manipulable y predecible animal, una bestia que no razona, así que mejor, me voy de aquí, sin hacerte nada, solo darte una advertencia, volveré con Anna a Radic, ella asumirá el trono y yo la protegeré con mi vida, pero si tú te atreves a acercarte a ese reino, o a Arnic, o me entero de que estas moviendo tus influencias para volver a formar tu imperio, te voy a buscar, te voy a encontrar, y te matare

El rubio lo miro serio, se acerco a la mesa del centro de la habitación y tomo una copa, sirvió vino en esta y lo bebió, luego comenzó a reír-dime…¿enserio creíste, por un segundo, que tu estúpida amenaza me intimidaría?...Yoh, comprende, en estos momentos soy el dueño del mundo…quieres volver a Radic, claro, pues el punto es, que para cuando lo hagas, será mi reino, como debió ser siempre, un reino perfecto, no como el que el idiota de tu padre pretendía gobernar, ya te enteraste no, Mikigisa Azakura, el gran rey de Radic, y sus descendientes, Hao e Yoh Azakura, la familia real destruida por la ambición

Si ya me entere, y ya que estamos en la parte en que revelamos secretos, déjame decirte, que cuando llegue a Radic, lo que encontrare es a un pueblo unido y fuerte que logro defenderse de buena manera de la invasión de tus hombres,

-como podrías si los tomaron por sorpresa

-o en eso te equivocas, dimos aviso, antes de que ellos llegaran el ejercito entero de Radic, estaba listo, y sabes que es un ejército muy grande, aunque el tuyo también lo era, ellos tenían la ventaja de tener mejor armamento y entrenamiento militar avanzado, eso vale más que un puñado de inhumanos asesinos mezclados entre algunos soldaditos y desertores que decidieron seguirte, Marco, tu poder, se ha perdido

-eso…eso no…no es posible-dijo el rubio aunque con nerviosismo-jaja…mis hombres, aquí y allá…

-tus hombres allá no existen, te lo repito, murieron a manos del ejercito de Radic, en cuanto a tus hombres aquí, viste la explosión, ahí murieron todos los asesinos que te quedaban, y aquí, matamos a los soldados X, Lyserg y Hao…ya no volverán a luchar para ti, y yo mate a estos dos guarda espaldas tuyos, creo que aparte de mi…no queda otro asesino…otro Halcón

Marco no dijo ni hiso nada al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de verdad del joven, estaba solo, ya no le quedaba nada ni nadie, ninguna forma de escapar de su destino-tu…tú sigues siendo una bestia, un animal, mi mascota, no puedes matarme chico por la simple razón de que no te atreverías ni a intentarlo.

-ni crees eso Marco-dijo una tercera vos, el castaño volteo para ver al joven que acababa de entrar

-Lyserg…-susurro Marco al ver al joven con el abdomen vendado que estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta-te creía muerto, pero si estás vivo, elimínalo-dijo el rubio refiriéndose a Yoh, el peli verde lo miro y luego a Marco

-¿y si no?-dijo de modo irreverente

-¿Qué…que acabas de decir?, te estoy dando una orden y quiero que la cumplas

-no…ya no soy más tu miserable juguete Marco, he abierto los ojos, y no me gusta ver que me manipulas, y menos me gusta que quien lo hace sea quien me quito todo

-qué demonios dices, yo te lo di todo, no estarías aquí de no ser por mi

-si eso es cierto, estaría en mi tierra natal, con mis padres vivos de no ser por ti, eres repugnante, y lo eres solo por una cosa….por cobarde, porque hasta ahora no te he visto dar la cara en ningún momento, solo te escondes detrás de tus asesinos, pero ya no, lo único que me molesta de esta situación, es que Yoh allá decidido no matarte, y yo igual, no dejare que influyas mas en mi vida, Adiós marco, solo venia a despedirme de ti, y a decirte, que a mí no me interesa donde o bajo que circunstancias te vuelva a ver, te arrancare la cabeza de un solo golpe, de eso puedes estar seguro

El joven de cabellera verde se retiro mirando antes de salir al joven castaño y dedicándole una sonrisa, el castaño asintió y luego volteo a ver a marco quien estaba retrocediendo, camino para estar más cerca de él y Marco llego al borde del balcón

-ya no eres nada Marco, solo basura que estorba, pero vivirás, vivirás para ver al mundo que trataste de conquistar olvidarse y burlarse de ti, solo para eso-el castaño dio la vuelta para retirarse

-yo no pierdo-dijo el rubio y tomo una daga de entre su ropa para atacar al joven quien se agacho y empuño una daga que también el guardaba con la que le corto la mano que le quedaba a marco

-ya no puedes hacer nada Marco, afróntalo, perdiste-dijo el chico mientras que marco se desangraba y gritaba lleno de furia

-ya te lo dije, yo no pierdo-dijo y se lanzo nuevamente contra el joven quien solo se movió a un lado para esquivarlo y Marco, debido al impulso perdió el equilibrio y se fue contra el borde del balcón cayendo por este, el castaño se asomo para ver al hombre quien había quedado atravesado por la espada que sostenía una vieja estatua de acero justo debajo del balcón en la cual se podía leer una inscripción que decía "victoria o muerte"

-a…no era esta mi intención-dijo el castaño como disculpándose y retirándose del lugar, bajo nuevamente al jardín por el cual había llegado junto al grupo que estaba decidido a todo con tal de rescatar a Anna y acabar con Marco, al final, Hao había acertado y se había equivocado, dijo que solo sobrevivirían dos, y que él no moriría, el chico sonrió forzadamente por ello, al llegar a donde Anna, la miro y vio como ella estaba terminando de cubrir con un pedazo de tela el lugar donde antes estaba la mano de su hermano, la miro, aun con la fatiga que debía tener por tan larga noche, aun con el vestido y parte de su cuerpo manchados de sangre, aun con los surcos de las lagrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas, aun con el cabello todo enmarañado, se veía hermosa, su hermoso Ángel guardián

-Anna…-dijo él para llamar su atención, la chica volteo y sonrió al verlo-todo acabo, vámonos de aquí-dijo y la chica asintió…

Los tres se encontraban sobre una carreta jalada por dos bueyes, Anna, Len e Yoh estaban camino a Radic, Anna tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro del castaño, estaba aun más triste que antes, le habían dicho que su padre había muerto peleando, Len estaba observando sin observar el camino, sumido en sus pensamientos, Yoh estaba de igual modo aunque también volteaba en ocasiones a ver los dos cuerpos sin vida que cargaban en la carreta, ambos cubiertos por unas sabanas blancas, los habitantes de Horono les agradecieron por su ayuda, y prometieron restaurar la ciudad para que estuviera como antes. El caminó casi terminaba, ya pronto verían el reino que podía o no estar ahí, la verdad era que Yoh no estaba seguro si habrían ganado o no los valientes soldados de Radic, y al fin lograron verlo, el reino, las primeras casas que se asomaban estaban en llamas, destruidas, o en muy malas condiciones, y después de ellas, se podía ver a un fiero ejercito que comenzó a gritar al ver a los jóvenes, ¡habían ganado!, Marco había perdido por completo

-Yoh, estás vivo-dijo Fausto al ver al joven y corrió a abrazarlo-y donde esta…-dijo e Yoh solo miro a la carreta donde estaban los dos cuerpos Fausto entendió su silencio-supongo que debes sentirte mal

-no era como me lo imaginaba

-si lo sé, me imagino mas bien, el te quería, era tu hermano después de todo

-si…lo era…

-Anna, me alegra que estés bien, igualmente usted señor Len-dijo el joven guerrero de cabello azul

-HoroHoro, que bueno que tú también estés bien-dijo la chica tratando de sonreír

-Anna…que te pasa… ¿y el rey?-la chica cambio su fingida sonrisa por una expresión de tristeza total

-será mejor hablar en un lugar más…tranquilo-dijo el príncipe. Se dirigieron entonces al castillo, donde Anna y Len explicaron todo lo sucedido, todo, la sociedad de los Halcones, los planes de Marco, sus razones, la historia de la traición de hace años, al igual que la historia de los dos asesinos gemelos, Yoh y Hao, le contaron al joven soldado todo lo que en esa noche habían descubierto, el chico los miro a ambos son saber que decir, que hacer, como reaccionar, finalmente suspiro y hablo

-bueno…son…muchas cosas para un solo dia, deben estar cansados, seria bueno que fueran a dormir, igual tu Yoh…¿Yoh?-dijo HoroHoro pero el chico no respondió-a donde se fue

-no se habrá marcahdo, ¿o si?-dijo la joven rubia preocupada por el paradero del chico

-no, el dijo que habia algo que debía regresar a su lugar-dijo Fausto que estaba junto a los tres sentado en una de las sillas del comedor-no te preocupes, no tiene razones para irse, asi que, mejor ve a descanzar, después hablaras con el-le dijo y la chica asintió y se fue, el joven príncipe se quedo en su lugar meditando-tu tambiend eberias descansar

-no necesito descansar estoy bien

-al menos deja que mi hermana revise tus heridas, se van a infectar-le dijo el joven soldado y acto seguido una joven de cabello azul como él del chico entro a la habitación

-sí, yo me encargo de ti-dijo y le sonrió de forma muy alegre, el joven se sonrojo y no opuso resistencia

-y que es lo que el chico quería devolver-pregunto Horo al rubio que lo acompañaba

-dijo que era algo muy importante, que no tardaría mucho…

Ahí estaba el joven, en la habitación que mas había llamado su atención la primera vez que estuvo en ese castillo, o bueno, que entro en eses castillo, la sala de armas, tomo la Harusame que cargaba en la espalda y la puso en la mesa del centro, la miro detenidamente por un momento

-ya te pertenece, no es necesario que la dejes aquí-dijo una vos familiar, el chico sonrió levemente y se dio la vuelta

-señor Talim, yo…tenía que ponerla en su lugar, pertenece a su familia

-pertenece a la familia real, tu eres de la familia real-dijo el anciano e Yoh se sorprendió ale escucharlo-si, lo sé todo, perdona que no dijera nada, pero selo jure a mi hijo, dijo que era para proteger a Anna, se que también era por protegerse el mismo, pero acepte, como todo el reino, a guardar el secreto de la más grande traición de este reino-el anciano se acerco a Yoh y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros-el…te dijo que lo perdonaras-el chico asintió-y tu…lo perdonaste

-si, por supuesto, no es bueno vivir con rencores

-pues…gracias, y ahora, supongo que reclamaras lo que te corresponde-dijo el anciano sonriéndole al joven

A…no yo…no voy a quitarles nada de…

-no nos lo estas quitando, es tuyo, y…aunque no lo aceptaras, Si te casas con mi nieta te convertirás en rey de todos modos, así que da lo mismo si aceptas o no el ser un príncipe-el chico sonrió mas relajado tomo la espada naranja de su pierna y la dejo sobre la mesa del centro

-ya no necesitaré mas armas si soy de la realeza-dijo y respiro hondo

-esa espada, era de tu familia, tu abuelo la forjo, con un mineral muy preciado y muy raro que trajo de tierras lejanas, se la regalo a tu padre cuando el tomo el trono, y planeaba dártela a ti cuando tuvieras la edad

-a mi…y que hay de Hao

-a él le tocaría el trono por ser el mayor, ya tenía planeado todo para ustedes dos-dijo y luego se acerco a la ventana de la habitación-no tenemos rey debido a que mi…hijo…falleció, as que deberías asumir el trono de una vez, se que la gente te aceptara ya que fue gracias a ti que nuestro ejército fue avisado del ataque

-si usted lo cree conveniente-dijo el castaño

-bien, pues que así sea, Yoh Azakura, o mejor dicho, príncipe Yoh, desde ahora, eres el Rey Yoh Azakura…-dijo Talim y se acerco para abrazarlo, el príncipe perdido al fin, regresaba a su sitio.

_5 años después…_

Ahí estaba el, con ropas elegantes, con mirada preocupada y dando vueltas fuera de la habitación donde su reina se encontraba, el rey Yoh, esperaba con ansias la noticia

-Yoh, puedes dejar de hacer eso, me mareas-le dijo su guarda espaldas y fiel amigo HoroHoro al ver que no se detenía por anda del mundo

-como quieres que me quede quieto Horo, llevan ahí bastante tiempo, que tal que algo anda mal

-si algo anduviera mal, ya lo sabríamos, tranquilo, sabes que Fausto es un excelente doctor, nada ira mal, relájate, ya verás que en unos minutos más saldrá por ahí y dirá…

-Yoh, ya eres padre-dijo el rubio asomándose por la puerta, el castaño dejo de moverse y lo miro feliz, volteo a ver a su amigo que lo miro con una mirada de "Te lo dije", el castaño abrazo a Fausto sin previo aviso y luego le pregunto

-y… ¿Qué fue?

-niños…ambos fueron niños-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-como que…ambos

-fueron gemelos Yoh-dijo el rubio e Yoh soltó en grito de felicidad

-no hagas tanto ruido, ahora están dormidos junto a su madre

-a…puedo…entras a verlos-dijo el hombre a su viejo amigo

-por supuesto, entra, conócelos-el castaño no espero mas y entro en la habitación, observo a su esposa en la cama con la frente llena de sudor y una expresión e fatiga, cargar en brazos dos pequeños bultos

-hola preciosa-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa en el rosto-la rubia lo miro con ternura y le sonrió

-ven, mira a tus hijos-dijo y el castaño obedeció de inmediato, se acerco para ver a ambos pequeños, eran unos hermosos e indefensos bebitos, uno idéntico al otro-que nombre deberíamos ponerles-dijo la mujer a su esposo

-no…no lo sé, que nombre se te ocurre a ti-dijo el castaño

-bueno, pensaba en ponerle a él-dijo refiriéndose al que estaba a su izquierda-Hanna

-¿Hanna?...me gusta, es un buen nombre

.bien, y si yo elegí uno, tu elije el otro, que nombre le pondremos a él-dijo la mujer, Yoh lo observo durante un momento, y luego de meditarlo dijo un nombre con un gran significado para el

-Hao-la rubia lo miro sorprendida y luego sonrió levemente

-si…Hao Azakura, me gusta ese nombre.

_**Fin**_

_A…bien, he aquí el final de esta historia, hoy, dieciséis de febrero del dos mil once a las diez veintinueve pm con treintaisiete segundos, sinceramente muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo y seguimiento que le dieron a este fic, nunca tendré las palabras para decirles lo agradecido que estoy porque hayan leído esta historia, muchas, muchísimas gracias, y bueno, espero pronto poder recibir a cada uno de ustedes con otra historia, espero poder contar con el apoyo de varios, y espero también que dejen un review, por fa, para saber si les gusto o no el final, bueno, me despido, espero la pasen muy bien, y, hasta la próxima._


End file.
